La fleur fragile du destin
by Candylyna
Summary: Et si Terry était allé voir Candy après avoir parlé à Albert?
1. Chapter 1

**_La fleur fragile du destin…_**

**_Par Candylyna_**

**_Je commence cette histoire à partir de l'épisode 112. Et si Terry était allé voir Candy au lieu de retourner a New York sans la voir ?_**

**_C'est ma première fic solo et je voudrais remercier Gentillefille pour son aide et surtout pour la traduction. Lady Gato et CandyTerry pour leurs encouragements. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_« Une autre chance au bonheur »_**

Les enfants étaient entrain de rire à la Joyeuse clinique, en écoutent la jeune infirmière devant eux. Cette dernière avait des longs cheveux, épais et ondulés, sous un mouchoir de tête. Elle avait des yeux verts et des taches de son sur le nez, et son sourire illuminait son visage. C'était l'image que voyait un jeune homme qui la regardait de loin voyait. Elle était là, l'objet de sa tendresse, la raison pour laquelle il était venu jusqu'à Chicago. Mais au lieu de lui parler, il se saoulait dans les bars. Il avait tout abandonné rien que pour la revoir. Leur ami commun l'avait trouvé et il lui a raconté combien elle était courageuse et comment elle avait continué sa vie. Alors il avait pris la décision de partir sans lui parler, de retourner vers ses responsabilités à New York….

La journée avait été longue. Candy était au marché entrain d'acheter de la nourriture pour son dîner. Elle vivait seule à présent, mais elle aimait ça. Albert lui manquait, mais son séjour avec elle était temporaire. La vie continuait, tout avait une fin éventuellement. Elle était orpheline, elle avait été adoptée, elle était allée au collège en Angleterre, revenue en Amérique, elle alla a l'école d'infirmière et elle avait vu tous ses rêves se briser… Son cœur saignait, mais elle devait vivre avec ça.

Elle passa plus de temps que prévu au marché et il commençait à faire noir. Le vendeur de fruits était un homme chaleureux.

- Voila ma petite demoiselle ! Mes fruits sont les meilleurs, vous verrez, lui dit-il

- Je sais qu'ils le sont, dit Candy en riant, s'ils ne sont pas bons, je vais revenir me faire rembourser

- Je peux vous garantir qu'ils seront les meilleurs fruits au monde. Mais dépêchez-vous de rentrer chez vous, il commence à faire sombre…

- Oui, je sais, les courses m'ont pris plus longtemps que prévue, je n'avais plus rien à la maison.

- Ce n'est pas trop lourd pour vous ?

- Un peu, mais ça va aller…, aurevoir monsieur !

- Aurevoir !

Candy quitta le marché avec ses provisions. Elle était entrain de marcher dans une petite ruelle sombre ; c'était un raccourci qui la ramenait à la chez elle plus vite. Elle vit des gens dans la ruelle mais elle ne fit pas vraiment attention. Elle marchait vite pour arriver chez elle. Les gens dans la ruelle étaient des jeunes hommes.

- La voilà ! Dit l'un d'entre eux, la fille qui nous a humilié l'autre jour… !

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy, regardez les gars, je suis fatiguée, tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi. Laissez-moi tranquille

- Pas avant qu'on ne s'occupe de toi, dit un des garçons

- NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Cria Candy

Mais un des garçons pris ses provisions et les jeta parterre. Un autre vint par dernière et voulait la tenir, et il tira ses cheveux.

- Aie ! Arrêtez !

Un autre vint devant et il voulait la frapper, mais il fut arrêté par une main, et un coup point sur le nez.

- Elle a dit de la laisser tranquille ! Dit une voix

Il prit celui qui lui tirait les cheveux et lui donna un coup de point au ventre et au visage. Un autre voulait s'approcher et le jeune homme lui donna un coup de point au menton.

- Maintenant les gars, barrez-vous ! Dit la voix

Les jeunes hommes n'étaient pas préparés à se battre contre un jeune homme aussi fort ; ils voulaient attaquer une pauvre jeune femme, alors ils prirent leur jambes à leur coup. Candy était entrain de ramasser ses provisions parterre. Le jeune homme était entrain de l'aider et il porta les provisions pour elle. Il la suivit en silence jusqu'à son immeuble. Ils entrèrent et ils montèrent jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte et le jeune homme entra avec elle. Il alla mettre le sac a provision sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Merci, dit Candy, et merci de m'avoir sauvé de ces bandits…

- De rien, dit-il, que voulaient-ils dire en disant que tu les as humilié ?

- J'ai aidé Daniel un jour pendant qu'ils l'attaquaient…

- Tu les as tabassé ?

- Et bien, disons que j'ai été chanceuse…

- Je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Daniel… une fille qui vient me sauver… quel froussard !

- C'est vrai, tu es trop fort pour ça n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle ironiquement

Terry ne répondit pas, il savait qu'elle était en colère. Elle se mit à ranger ses provisions. Il était là en train de la regarder. Ensuite il décida de l'aider. Elle ne le regardait même pas. Avait-il fait une erreur en venant la voir ? Et bien il n'était pas venu pour rester silencieux…

- Candy, parle moi

Elle avait le dos tourné, submergée par les émotions. Ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes. Sa tête était entrain de tourner, elle avait mal à la tête tout à coup.

- Candy, s'il te plait… je suis venu jusqu'ici…

Elle se retourna finalement.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Terry ? Dit-elle, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Et bien je peux te répondre que c'était pour t'aider avec ces bandits, mais tu ne me croirais pas, plaisanta-t-il

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère… je ne veux pas te bouleverser

- Mais tu es ici et tu me bouleverses… pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Pour te voir, ce n'est pas évident ?

- Tu as quitté Susanna… et ton travail…

- Ce n'est plus important pour moi…

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Mon travail était important quand j'étais avec toi, quand je voulais faire ma vie avec toi… maintenant que je t'ai perdue…

- Terry, c'était ton rêve

- Un rêve que je voulais partager avec toi et seulement toi… il fallait que je te voie…

- Pourquoi ? Pour rendre les choses plus difficiles, pour toi, pour nous ?

- Tout s'est passé tellement vite à New York, nous n'avons pas pu parlé…

- Parler de quoi ? De ta collègue qui était follement amoureuse de toi, qui t'a sauvé la vie et perdu sa jambe dans le processus ? Laisse moi penser un peu, quand est-ce que tu aurais pu me le dire ? Ah oui, dans un télégramme, ou quand je suis arrivée à la gare… ça aurait pu être un bon moment… ou encore, quand nous sommes allés voir ton appartement ou quand tu m'as amené à mon hôtel… tu as eu toutes les occasions pour m'annoncer la nouvelle, mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! J'ai dû l'apprendre de moi-même en entendant des femmes jaser pendant la pause, pendant ta représentation… idiote que j'étais, je voulais aller dire à Susanna de ne pas utiliser sa blessure pour te forcer à être avec elle… et ce que j'ai trouvé ; elle au bord du suicide et quand je me suis accroché à elle pour la sauver, je me suis rendu compte qu'il lui manquait une jambe… à partir de ce moment, j'ai vu le monde s'écrouler autour de moi, mon avenir avec toi, nos projets, tout… je suis revenue ici, le cœur brisé et j'essaye de recommencer ma vie et te revoilà encore !!!!

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te troubler… je suis venu pour te parler

- Parler de quoi ? Quand tu devais parler, tu ne l'as pas fait… !

- Je sais, je suis désolé pour ça… tu as pris la décision de partir sans me parler non plus…j'ai l'impression que nous avons laissé les choses non finies…

- Non finies ? C'est fini entre nous ! Tu m'as dis d'être heureuse… tu m'as fais promettre…

- Es-tu heureuse, Candy ? Es-tu vraiment heureuse sans moi ?

- Ça ne fait pas si longtemps… je trouverai bien quelqu'un… j'ai même eu une demande en mariage…

- De qui ? Albert ? Demanda-t-il jaloux

- Albert ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, pourquoi est-ce qu'Albert voudrait m'épouser ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas… c'est un homme et tu es une femme et vous viviez ensemble ?

- Je m'occupais de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux… c'était rien de romantique… c'était plus tôt une relation fraternelle… je pense à lui comme à un grand frère…

Terry la regarda, elle était si naïve parfois. Il avait sentit qu'Albert avec le béguin pour Candy. Il lui avait parlé d'elle avec tant de passion…

- Mais tu n'es pas ici pour parler d'Albert Terry

- Tu as raison, je suis venu ici pour te parler… peut être que je vais paraître faible à tes yeux, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne le supporte pas la douleur de notre séparation… je ne fais que noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool… je ne peux pas m'occuper de Susanna non plus, à chaque fois que je la regarde, je te vois entrain de t'éloigner de moi sur les escaliers de cet hôpital…

Candy était entrain en train d'entendre ce dont elle rêvait depuis sa séparation douloureuse avec Terry. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

- Terry, tu ne dois pas parler ainsi. Tu dois t'en occuper, elle t'a sauvé la vie… et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ça, tu es en vie aujourd'hui à cause d'elle…

- Alors je dois payer pour ça pour le reste de ma vie ? Mon devoir est de faire la chose honorable et être avec elle…mais… je ne peux pas !

- Tu dois le faire, Terry

- Non…je veux seulement être avec toi… S'il te plait Candy, je t'aime

- Non Terry, s'il te plait, ne dit pas ça…

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. Elle pensait qu'elle s'était habituée à la rupture, mais tout ce qu'il avait fallu c'était de le revoir. Il marcha vers elle dans la cuisine.

- Si, je vais le dire…

Candy se retourna, toujours entrain de pleurer.

- Candy s'il te plait, regarde moi…

Elle quitta la cuise et elle marcha jusqu'au salon. Il la suivit.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux… c'est douloureux pour moi aussi… Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur en saigne…

- Oh Terry, dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder avec des yeux pleins de larmes…

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi… c'est comme si l'accident de Susanna m'avait figé en quelque sorte… la pression que sa mère faisait sur moi…tout ça m'a empêcher de te dire quoi que ce soit, parce que je savais que j'allais devoir rompre avec toi…mais nous n'avons pas… fini les choses…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux , Terry ? Tu veux « finir » notre histoire à nouveau ? C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour mettre du sel sur mes blessures, en venant ici à l'improviste ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux Candy, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux toi…Je t'ai voulu depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu sur ce bateau…

- Terry, s'il te plait, arrête !!! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

- Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et je partirai et je ne te dérangerai plus jamais…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Alors dis-moi que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime…

- Ça servirait a quoi ? Susanna sera toujours sans sa jambe…

- Candy, on nous a volé notre temps ensemble… Je voulais t'embrasser à la gare…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

- Après ta réaction la première fois que je t'ai embrassé…et la pression…

- Tu n'as aucune idée combien de fois j'ai pensé à ce baiser, combien de fois j'en ai rêvé … combien je voulais que tu m'embrasses à New York…J'ai pensé que tout allait être romantique entre nous…

- Crois moi, j'avais tout prévu jusqu'à l'accident… parfois je souhaite qu'elle m'ait laissé mourir dans ce accident, parce que être sans toi, c'est comme si j'étais mort…

- Ne dis pas ça Terry, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait sauvé la vie…Même si on a du en payer le prix, je suis contente que tu sois en vie…

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle l'aimait, il avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Je suis désolée que nous n'avons pas pu être ensemble, continua-t-elle, je voulais tellement être avec toi… quand je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait une jambe à Susanna, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je t'aimais et que j'allais mourir sans toi…

- Répète-moi ça, dit-il en la tenant par les épaules et en soulevant son menton avec sa main droite…

Elle était toujours entrain de pleurer en silence.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais souffrir de la sorte ? L'amour fait mal…, dit-elle

- Je veux que tu le dise…

Elle mourrait d'envie de le lui dire…

- Je… Je t'aime Terry, dit-elle finalement, je t'aime de tout mon cœur !

Il la serra fort contre lui et il ferma les yeux, soulagé. Candy était entrain de sangloter contre sa poitrine. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras…

- Candy, s'il te plait, ne pleure pas mon amour, je suis là pour toi…

- On ne peut pas Terry…

- Qui est-ce qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ? Le devoir et les obligations ? Le reste du monde ? Mme Marlowe ?

- On peut pas reprendre là où on s'est arrêté et laisser Susanna comme ça… Elle t'aime tellement…

- Plus que toi ?

- Autant que moi….

- Tu vois, c'est là où je m'en fiche éperdument. Je m'en fou que Susanna soit amoureuse de moi… Tes sentiments à toi sont ceux qui sont importants…ce sont ceux que je veux…

- Avec le temps tu apprendras à l'aimer…, dit Candy en pleurant, tu dois être avec elle…

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu veux que je sois avec elle ?

- Non, je veux que toi et moi soyons ensemble…

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici, pour essayer de trouver une autre solution à notre problème… la solution présent ne marche pas… à moins que ça marche pour toi… tu as dit que tu avais eu une demande en mariage…je le connais ?

Candy ne voulait pas parler de Daniel et de sa folle obsession pour elle. Elle voulait être dans les bras de Terry.

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant, dit-elle, serre moi fort dans tes bras, Terry.

Il la garda dans ses bras ; la chaleur de son corps lui donnait un peu le vertige. La tête de Candy essayait de résonner avec elle. Elle se libera de ses bras.

- Non, arrête Terry ! Ça ne va pas marcher ! Tu as un devoir à remplir ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici et me dire que tu m'aimes…

- Si, je le peux, dit-il en la suivant, parce que c'est la vérité… Je t'aime Candy

- Terry…, dit-elle en pleurant, s'il te plait

Il la rattrapa et la retourna et il prit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Ne pleure pas mon amour, l'amour n'est pas supposé faire mal, ou faire pleurer, c'est supposé faire du bien…

- Je me sens bien Terry, je pleure parce que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble…

- Je ne vois personne nous arrêter… seulement nous deux…

Il avait raison. Tous ces mois, elle regrettait de n'avoir rien fait avec lui, elle n'avait pas eu le temps… Terry pensait la même chose, il était venu la voir… pour avoir la paix. Il se pencha pour prendre ses lèvres, elle ferma ses yeux et elle attendait… Les lèvres de Terry étaient sur les siennes et il l'embrassait passionnément. Un baiser qu'ils auraient dû avoir il y a tous ces mois. Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre depuis leur séparation au collège…New York étaient supposé être leur grande réunion, le temps de se rattraper pour tout le temps perdu, mais ça avait été un échec… Susanna est arrivée, et elle arrêta leurs projets pour toujours. Candy était entrain de répondre à son baiser avec une passion qui la surprit elle même. Elle ne savait pas que son corps allait réagir de la sorte, mais c'était tellement bon, tellement troublant, sa tête voulait penser, mais ne voulait pas lâcher Terry. Elle avait souffert pendant des mois de leur séparation et elle avait l'opportunité de faire la paix... avec elle même… alors pourquoi pas ? Terry avait raison, personne ne les arrêtait, à part eux même… Terry était entrain de l'embrasser au cou.

- Oh Candy, dit-il

- Oh Terry…

Les mains de Terry étaient entrain de se faufiler sous ses vêtements pour caresser son corps…Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle voulait sentir son corps contre le sien… alors ils se mirent a enlever leurs habits… ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Candy entrain de consommer leur passion. Il savait qu'il était son premier, alors il fut très doux avec elle… Candy sut, à partir du moment où Terry l'avait touchée, que ça serait bon d'être avec lui, quoi qu'il fasse avec elle… et il fit beaucoup de choses dont elle n'osait même pas rêver, tout était nouveau pour elle, alors la vive douleur et les délicieuses sensations qui suivirent… Ils étaient tellement heureux.

- Terry…

- Oui… ?

- J'ai faim…

- On vient de faire l'amour pour la première fois et tu penses à la nourriture ? plaisanta-t-il

- Et bien tu as interrompu ma routine, j'étais sensé préparer quelque chose pour moi, et j'ai passé ma journée à travailler…et à l'école on nous a dit que cet acte de…

- Faire l'amour…

- Oui…que ça brûlait les calories…

- Tu as l'information du point de vue médical…

- Maintenant, j'ai la pratique aussi…, dit-elle avec un sourire…

- Allons préparer quelque chose à manger, dit-il en la tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Ils s'habillèrent, ils allèrent dans la cuisine et se mirent à préparer leur dîner, en riant, plaisantant et en s'embrassant.

- J'ai une chambre dans un petit hôtel, dit-il

- Tu veux partir ? Demanda-t-elle un peu triste

- Tu veux que je parte ?

- Non, je veux que tu restes avec moi…

- Tu as assez de place sur ton petit lit ?

- Et bien, nous venons de partager les moments les plus intimes de notre vie là…

- Les moments les plus merveilleux… je suis venue ici pour te voir. J'étais dans un bar entrain de me saouler, quand Albert m'a trouvé… il m'a montré combien tu étais forte de loin, comment tu avais perdu ton travail et tu en avais retrouvé un autre, comment tu ne laissais rien t'arrêter pour atteindre ton but dans la vie… Je t'ai regardé et j'étais si fier de toi et j'avais honte de ma faiblesse et j'ai décidé de ne pas te parler et de retourner à New York et prendre mes responsabilités, pour que tu sois fier de moi… je voulais ouvrir de vieilles blessures…

- Tu allais vraiment repartir sans me parler ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

- Oui…mais en allant à mon hôtel, je me suis dit, que c'était ridicule… que j'étais venu pour te voir et te parler et qu'il fallait que je le fasse, vieilles blessures ou pas…

- Tu veux dire que tu ne croyais pas que j'étais heureuse sans toi…tu avais raison. Depuis que j'ai appris que tu as quitté New York, j'attendais que tu viennes me chercher… pour me dire que nous avions fait une erreur, que tu ne pouvais pas vivre sans moi…c'est pour ça que cet idiot m'a menti…

- Idiot ?

- Oui, la demande en mariage que j'ai reçu, c'était de Daniel…

- QUOI ??? Bien sur…Tu lui as sauvé, alors il est tombé amoureux de toi…

- Il parait qu'il est tombé amoureux de moi après la bagarre… Il s'est fait passé pour toi et disant que tu voulais me parler, et comme une idiote je suis tombée dans le panneau…

- Tu croyais que tu allais me voir… quel imbécile !

- Je littéralement sauté par la fenêtre, dans l'eau glaciale pour lui échapper… il est vraiment sérieux, Terry, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire pour m'avoir…

- Je ne laisserai pas cet imbécile t'épouser, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais au monde !

- Tu n'auras peut être pas le choix, à moins que l'oncle William ne vienne et que j'arrive à le convaincre d'arrêter ce mariage… et je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça, Terry, tu as assez de problèmes avec Susanna…

- Je déteste tellement cette situation… tu veux être avec moi, Taches de son ?

- Je viens de me donner à toi Terry, oui, oui, je veux être avec toi…

- Alors, arrangeons nos situations courantes et ensuite on pourra être ensemble et nous marier

- Dans combien de temps ?

- Et bien je dois retourner à Broadway et reprendre mon travail, je dois trouver une solution et finir les choses avec Susanna… donne moi 3 mois, chérie, ou moins, ça dépendra de ce que je vais trouver là-bas, est-ce que tu peux arranger ton problème avec Daniel aussi vite ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour arrêter son projet de mariage

- D'accord. Si ça devient trop dur, tu viens à New York

- D'accord, mon amour, dit-elle avec un sourire, tu pars quand ?

- Je voulais passer du temps avec toi…

- Nous sommes vendredi soir, je travaille jusqu'à midi demain…

- On peut passer le week end ensemble et je peux partir le dimanche soir…

- Comme nous sommes sensé avoir rompu, ça ne te dérange pas de te cacher ici ?

- Aussi longtemps que je peux te voir, ça ne me dérange pas. Si je dois sortir, je vais me déguiser. Demain quand tu iras travailler, je vais aller payer ma note à l'hotel…

- Est-ce nous sommes entrain de prendre la bonne décision ?

- Pense, Candy, comment te sens-tu quand tu penses a nous deux ensemble ?

- Je me sens bien ! Dit-elle avec un sourire

- Alors, c'est la bonne décision… n'en doute pas…

Ils finirent de manger dans la joie et ils retournèrent au lit pour s'amuser en faisant l'amour.

- A propos, demanda Terry, où est Albert ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. il m'a laissé une note en me remerciant. Il est parti. Je l'ai cherché pour lui dire qu'il pouvait rester plus longtemps s'il le voulait, et que j'aimais prendre soin de lui, mais je n'ai pas pu le trouver…

- Je suis désolé, dit Terry qui pensait à leur rencontre de tout à l'heure

- Ça va. J'ai vu Patricia à l'église et elle priait pour Alistaire ; tu sais, il est allé à la guerre le jour où j'ai pris le train pour venir à la première…

- Je ne le savais pas, je suis désolé

- Merci. Il a écrit une lettre pour lui dire que son ami Dominique, qu'il avait rencontré à la guerre, venait de mourir… et Patricia avait un mauvais pressentiment. Alistair m'a donné une boite à musique quand il me conduisit à la gare quand je venais te voir, il l'appelait, « la boite a bonheur »… C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai trouvé aucun bonheur à New York…

- Tout ça va changer, dit Terry en la serrant dans ses bras et en embrassant ses cheveux

- Merci Terry. J'ai donné la boite à bonheur à Patricia pour lui remonter le moral, et ça a marcher et elle souriait quand je pense à tous ces pauvres jeunes gens qui meurent…je ne prends plus rien pour acquis, surtout pas ma vie avec toi… je t'aime Terry

- Je t'aime Candy

Le lendemain, samedi au travail, Candy était sur un nuage. Le docteur Martin se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Candy, pourquoi êtes-vous si joyeuse ?

- Je suis toujours joyeuse, docteur

- Il y a quelque chose de plus, est-ce qu'Albert est revenu et vous aurait dit quelque chose ?

- Albert ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Albert me rendrait heureuse ?

- Parce qu'il a un faible pour vous….

- Albert ? Non, c'est mon grand frère… c'est tout. Nous nous entendons bien… nous avons des patients docteur, assez parler de ma joie…. Allons travailler !

Le docteur Martin la regarda en souriant. Ça faisait du bien de la voir aussi heureuse. Mais si Albert n'était pas responsable, qui donc l'était ?

C'était une courte journée de travail et Candy marchait pour retourner chez elle et elle voulait acheter de la nourriture pour Terry et elle. Elle rencontra Patty, Annie et Archie sur son chemin. Elle ne les vit pas d'abord, elle était entrain de chantonner …

- Candy, dit Annie, Candy ! Candy !

Candy finit par entendre la troisième fois. Elle se retourna en souriant.

- Oh, bonjour ! Dit-elle joyeusement avec un beau sourire

- Candy, dit Annie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Quoi ? Dit Candy en souriant, c'est une belle journée…

- Oui, en effet, dit Archie, je vais vous acheter des glaces

Archie stationna sa voiture et il acheta de la crème glacé pour eux. Annie prit Candy de coté pour murmurer à son oreille.

- Candy, qu'est-ce que tu caches… ?

- Rien…

- Je te connais…

- Pas maintenant Annie, je te le dirai une autre fois…

- D'accord. Mais ça fait du bien de te voir sourire à nouveau

- Ça fait du bien de sourire à nouveau

Ils déposèrent Candy devant son immeuble.

- Merci, les gars, dit-elle en souriant, à la prochaine…

- Aurevoir Candy, dirent ses amis

Candy monta jusqu'à son appartement et elle trouva Terry devant la porte entrain de l'attendre.

- Oh Terry, chéri, je suis désolée…

- Ça va, je viens d'arriver Taches de son

Elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Candy prépara quelque chose de rapide pour eux. Ils passèrent de bons moments ensemble. Le week end était magnifique.

A New York, Susanna Marlowe était entrain de prier tous les jours pour le retour de Terry. Elle l'aimait tellement, et elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Mais Terry avait disparu depuis plusieurs jours…. Où était-il ? Il est probablement retourner chez sa chère Candy ! Comment pouvait-il la traiter de la sorte ?! Sans elle, il serait mort ! Il devrait être plus reconnaissant envers elle… tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il l'épouse, qu'il la fasse sienne et qu'elle porte ses enfants. Elle avait perdu sa jambe, alors elle méritait une vie heureuse avec Terry.

- Susanna, dit sa mère, tu dois arrêter de te morfondre…

- Je ne suis pas entrain de me morfondre, maman, je suis entrain de prier que Terry nous revienne sain et sauf…

- Il a disparu, il était pressé de te quitter…

- Il va m'épouser maman, je lui ai sauvé la vie… c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu de sa part…

- « Attention à ce que tu souhaites »… Tu voulais l'homme d'une autre femme à tout pris… tu l'as eu, mais pas son cœur… Tu dois te contenter de l'homme seulement

- Il finira par m'aimer, maman, je suis beaucoup plus belle que sa chère Candy…

- Et bien elle est beaucoup plus belle à l'intérieur, pour avoir laissé son homme à une inconnue

- Maman ! De quel coté es-tu donc ?

- Le tien, bien sur, bébé. Mais je veux seulement que tu sois préparée…

- Terry a besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la nouvelle situation, mais il finira par me revenir, tu verras… Je vais prier pour que ce jour arrive et Dieu va exaucer mes prières

Mme Marlowe secoua la tête ; mais elle encourageait sa fille. Si Terrence Grandchester donnait de l'espoir a sa fille et cette dernière ne pensait plus a se suicider, c'était l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Elle priait avec sa fille pour le retour de Terry…

Terry était entrain de vivre son rêve avec sa bien aimée Candy. Il était si heureux d'être avec elle, elle lui donnait de l'espoir, du courage dont il avait besoin dans sa vie. Le dimanche arriva beaucoup trop tôt pour nos deux tourtereaux. Ils n'étaient pas rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Le dimanche soir, elle l'amena à la gare. Elle était si triste ; Terry partait, mais c'était pour arranger leur situation. Très bientôt, ils allaient être ensemble.

- Je t'aime Taches de son, dit-il, ne l'oublie pas… voici le numéro de téléphone du théâtre où tu pourras me joindre si tu as besoin de moi. Tu vas me manquer.

- Tu vas me manquer aussi, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux, je t'aime Terry, reviens-moi vite…

- Je reviendrai vite, dit-il… la pensée que nous allons être ensemble est la seule chose qui me donne la force de retourner a New York pour arranger les choses.

Il se pencha et il l'embrassa pendant longtemps sur les lèvres. Ensuite il monta à bord. Il resta à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue. Candy était entrain de pleurer, mais elle avait de l'espoir, elle savait qu'il allait revenir la chercher…

Pas très longtemps après ça, il y eut de très mauvaises nouvelles ; Alistair était décédé à la guerre. Candy se sentit triste ; elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était parti pour toujours. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, Patricia s'était rendu compte que la « boite à bonheur » avait cessé de fonctionner. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, qui maintenant s'avérait être vrai. Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité. Alistair était parti. A l'enterrement, Patricia s'agenouilla sur la tombe, en pleurant son bien aimé…

La mort d'Alistair n'avait fait que rendre Candy plus déterminée à être avec Terry, l'amour de sa vie. Patricia pensait qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec Alistair… Et tous ces projets étaient partis en fumée…

Mais Candy avait une autre chance avec Terry et elle n'avait aucune intention de la laisser passer cette fois-ci. La vie était trop courte.


	2. Chapter 2

**La fleur fragile du destin…**

**Par Candylyna**

**Chapitre 2**

**« Un développement inattendu »**

Candy retourna chez elle et elle fut surprise de voir une voiture qui l'attendait devant son immeuble. Georges Johnson, l'assistant du Grand Oncle William sortit de la voiture dès qu'il la vit. Candy était surprise de le voir.

- Mr. Georges ? Bonsoir… est-ce que vous me chercher ? Demanda-t-elle

- Oui, Melle Candy. Mme Elroy veut vous voir immédiatement

- La Grande tante ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ?

- Elle a demandé que vous veniez immédiatement…

Candy regarda Mr. Georges, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Elle voulait lui dire d'envoyer la Grande Tante paître, mais… Pour Georges, qui avait toujours été gentil avec elle, elle obéit.

- D'accord Mr. Georges, dit-elle, allons-y…

Elle entra dans la voiture, en se demandant dans sa tête ce qu'elle allait trouver et elle priait que ce ne soit pas pour la forcer à épouser ce froussard de Daniel… Elle pensa à Terry et elle se sentit mieux. Elle allait aller rester avec lui si on veut la forcer à épouser Daniel. Elle allait épouser Terry dès que possible ; il mettait de l'ordre dans sa vie. Mais elle devait rester à Chicago ; avec l'affaire Daniel… Peut être qu'elle avait sous estimé le pouvoir de Daniel… Peut être qu'il avait réussi à convaincre la Grande Tante que l'épouser elle serait une bonne idée après tout ? Oh, elle priait qu'elle avait tort, parce que maintenant qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Terry, elle priait que rien ne vienne gâcher leur bonheur et leurs projets.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir et Candy avait un drôle de pressentiment. En entrant dans le manoir, elle sentit que plus rien n'allait être comme avant pour elle.

Georges l'amena dans le salon où se trouvait la grande tante. Elle était assisse dans un grand fauteuil. Candy se dit qu'elle était exactement la même, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu il y a toutes ces années ; froide, sévère et méchante. La Grande Tante leva la tête quand Candy entra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir. Entrez ma chère enfant, asseyez vous, s'il vous plait, dit la grande tante

Candy était un peu surprise par la gentillesse soudaine de la grande tante envers elle. Que se passait-il ? Elle pria le Seigneur que ce ne soit pas à cause de Daniel.

- Bonsoir Tante Elroy, dit Candy, vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Une tasse de thé ?

- Je suis bien trop nerveuse pour boire quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien. Je vous ai convoqué parce que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire

- Quelque chose d'important ? J'espère que ce n'est pas au sujet de l'idée folle de Daniel qui veut m'épouser

- J'ai appris ça, et j'ai trouve l'idée complètement grotesque

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec vous

- Je voulais vous parler de mon autre neveu, Anthony…

Candy était surprise. La grande tante l'avait toujours blâmée pour la mort d'Anthony, pourquoi voulait-elle parler d'un sujet aussi douloureux ?

- Anthony ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

- Oui, je pensais à lui dernièrement, à ses réactions, à son comportement, il était vraiment amoureux de vous

- Je l'aimais aussi, Tante Elroy

- Et bien à l'époque, je ne le pensais pas. Je pensais que vous étiez une mauvaise influence sur mon cher Anthony… alors quand l'accident est arrivé, j'ai pensé que c'était pour moi une occasion d'amener Anthony loin de votre mauvaise influence…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai pris Anthony et j'ai laissé tout le monde croire qu'il était mort… pour le tenir loin de vous…

Candy regarda la grande tante avec horreur. De quoi diable parlait-elle ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par « j'ai laissé tout le monde croire qu'il était mort… ? » Anthony est mort

- C'est ce que j'essaye de vous dire… il est en vie…

- Quoi ???!!! ANTHONY EST VIVANT !!!!!??????

- Oui… et il veut vous voir…

Candy était tellement bouleversée qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Etait-elle entrain de vivre un cauchemar ?

- Il veut me voir ? Dit Candy

- Oui. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai essayé de le convaincre que vous étiez une mauvaise influence pour lui. Je lui ai présenté d'autres jeunes filles, mais il ne broncha pas…

- Où est-il ? Demanda Candy en pleurant

- Je le gardais prisonnier dans un de nos château à Lakewood. Mais maintenant il est devenu de plus en plus agité, parce que je ne le laisse pas vous voir…

- C'est vrai tout ça ? Ce n'est pas un mensonge ? Demanda Candy

- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous mentirai ?

- Pour que je ne sois plus sur mes gardes et que vous me forciez à épouser Daniel…

- Et bien si je vous laisse épouser Daniel, Anthony ne me le pardonnera jamais… j'en ai à peine parler et il est devenu fou… il vous veut…

- Il me veut ? dit Candy, mais…

Elle pensa à Terry, à leurs projets ensemble… NON ! Elle savait bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Quelque venait contrecarrer leurs projets encore …mais c'était Anthony !!!! NON !

- Je vous ai fait suivre, dit la grande tante et je sais que vous avez eu la visite du jeune acteur de Broadway dernièrement

- Vous m'avez fait suivre ?

- Oui, je devais savoir si vous alliez briser le cœur d'Anthony… Avez-vous des projets avec ce jeune homme ?

- Vos espions ont du vous dire qu'ils nous ont vu nous embrasser à la gare quand je lui disait aurevoir… Je sui amoureuse de Terry. Nous avons des projets, nous allons être ensemble…

- Et bien Anthony espère être avec vous. Alors vous devez mettre fin à vos projets avec votre jeune acteur…

- Mais…

- Anthony est tombé pendant votre fête d'adoption. Si on ne vous avait pas adopté, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé… vous avez une dette morale envers lui… c'est la pensée qu'il allait être avec vous un jour qui l'a gardé en vie… j'ai horreur de le dire, mais sans vous, il serait déjà mort. Il ne faisait que dire votre nom pendant son délire… Anthony a besoin de vous. Et si moi, qui vous déteste, je suis capable d'avaler ma fierté et vous parler, ça veut dire que je n'ai aucune autre alternative. Anthony veut être avec vous et il veut revenir dans le vrai monde… contre ma volonté. Mais les docteurs m'ont dit que vous l'avez gardé en vie… son amour pour vous, l'a gardé en vie, sa volonté d'être avec vous, de vous revoir, l'a gardé en vie…J'ai combattu ça pendant des années, maintenant je suis trop fatiguée. Je vais faire ce qu'il veut et le libérer. Mais il a donné une condition, il veut que je vous laisse vivre ensemble, que je vous laisse en paix…

Candy continuait à espérer qu'elle était entrain d'avoir un horrible cauchemar. Anthony ? Elle s'était toujours sentie coupable pour « la mort » d'Anthony pendant sa fête d'adoption, maintenant elle avait une chance de se racheter. C'était son devoir. Mais Terry… oh non !

- Vous devez être avec lui, c'est votre devoir. Il a supplié William pour qu'il vous adopte et cet horrible accident ce fût pendant la fête en votre honneur… maintenant, il veut être avec vous… il a failli mourir à cause de vous, mais il est resté en vie à cause de vous… Vous devez rompre avec votre jeune acteur et être avec Anthony

Ces paroles étaient comme un couteau dans le cœur de Candy. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

- Comment pouvez-vous me demander de renoncer à l'homme que j'aime encore ? Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas le faire ! Ça m'a presque tué la dernière fois !

- Vous voulez vraiment briser le cœur d'Anthony en épousant un autre homme ? Vous ne l'aimez donc pas ?

- J'aime Terry !!!! Je ne peux pas nous faire ça encore ! Terry est devenu un ivrogne la première fois, sans moi, il n'a pas pu le supporter… comment pouvez-vous me demander de lui faire ça encore ?

- Je pense à mon neveu… j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire s'il ne finit pas avec vous…il… il… a menacé de se suicider…

- Oh, alors c'est pour ça que vous venez maintenant que j'ai des projets avec Terry ?

- William vous a adopté, vous devriez être plus reconnaissante envers sa famille… nous devrions être votre priorité

- Comme j'étais la votre ? Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive !

- Vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas qu'Anthony soit vraiment mort ?!

- Bien sur que non ! Je suis contente qu'il soit en vit mais…

- Est-ce que vous allez l'aider ? Où dois-je briser le cœur de mon neveu et lui dire que sa bien aimée est amoureuse d'un autre homme ? Ça va sûrement le tuer !

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! C'est du chantage émotionnel !

Candy n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait ; elle était contente qu'Anthony soit en vie, mais elle ne pouvait même pas le montrer… à cause de Terry.

- Appelez ça comme vous voulez… alors que décidez-vous ? L'acteur ou mon neveu ?

- Est-ce que vous me dites la vérité ? Est-il vraiment envie ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous me croiriez sur parole, alors j'ai des photos

La grande tante lui donna des photos d'Anthony, plus vieux que dans son souvenir, et les photos étaient récentes. Candy pleura en regardant les photos. C'était impossible, mais c'était bien lui ! Anthony, et il était si beau…si fragile, il voulait être avec elle, comment pouvait-elle refuser ?

- J'ai apporté ces photos pour vous convaincre… il a besoin de vous, Candy, s'il vous plait, je vous en supplie

Candy la regarda, elle était si froide et elle se fichait de ses larmes, elle ne pensait qu'à Anthony, son neveu. Anthony était vivant ! C'était la nouvelle la plus merveilleuse du monde ! Mais Candy n'avait aucune envie de célébrer. Quel dilemme ! Elle savait qu'elle devait être avec Anthony, s'il voulait être avec elle. Si c'était pour ça qu'il était malade, mais elle était aussi la raison pour laquelle il était vivant. Alors elle allait être son cadeau ? Anthony voulait être avec elle ? Tout ça était vrai ? La Grande Tante n'inventerait pas une histoire aussi folle, ça doit être vrai et elle avait des photos comme preuves. Candy avait le cœur brisé.

- Je vais faire ce que vous voulez, dit-elle finalement

- C'est un sage décision. Dans cette enveloppe, il y a de l'argent et un billet de train en première classe pour New York et une réservation au Waldorf, pour que vous alliez rompre avec votre acteur…

- Vous avez aussi un scénario que je dois suivre pour rompre avec lui, dit Candy en colère

- Je fais tout ceci pour Anthony, dit la Grande Tante froidement

- Alors vous vous en fichez si je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme ?

- Vous aimez Anthony aussi non ?

- Pas comme j'aime Terry ! Terry c'est mon âme sœur ! Dit Candy en pleurant

- Et bien il va falloir changer pour Anthony maintenant ! Il compte sur vous pour que vous le rendiez heureux…

- Vous avez besoin maintenant ? Vous l'avez caché parce qu'il m'aimait ! Et maintenant vous avez besoin de moi ?

- J'avais tort. J'ai sous-estimé les sentiments de mon neveu envers vous… ils étaient plus forts que je ne le pensais…

- Vous auriez dû le laisser tranquille avec moi… Maintenant il s'est passé trop de chose… j'aime Terry… Ce n'est pas juste !!!

- Voici votre chance de payer la dette de gratitude envers lui… ne soyez pas égoïste

- Je vais m'en aller maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas

- Je viendrais vous chercher dans une semaine. Je suppose que ça vous donne assez de temps pour rompre avec votre acteur… et vous remettre de votre chagrin

- Je serai prête, dit Candy en pleurant et en courant hors de là

George la ramena à son appartement. Il vit combien elle pleurait.

- Tout va bien Melle Candy ? Demanda-t-il

- Non Georges, tout va mal !

- Je peux vous aider ?

- J'ai peur que personne ne puisse m'aider pour ce problème, mais merci

Ils arrivèrent à son immeuble et elle courut dans son appartement. Elle ferma les yeux et elle avait le dos contre la porte. La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle envers elle encore… Elle devait aller voir Terry, elle se mit au lit mais elle était incapable de dormir. Elle ne faisait que rêver de Terry et Anthony, elle se réveilla en criant le nom de Terry…

- TERRY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Terry était endormi dans son appartement et il se réveilla tout à coup pendant la nuit…

- CANDY !!!!!!!!!!!!! Cria-t-il

Il regarda autour de lui. Il faisait toujours noir… mais il se sentit mal, très mal. Quelque chose devait être arrivé à Candy pour qu'il se sente aussi mal. Mais quoi ? Il eut envie d'aller la voir, une forte envie d'aller la voir… Il allait voir le matin ce qu'il pourra faire. Il trouvera peut être du temps pour aller à Chicago le soir, mais il devait s'arranger avec le manager. Quelque chose n'allait pas ; il en était certain.

Susanna qui partageait sa chambre avec sa mère, entendit le cri de Terry qui appelait Candy et elle se réveilla. Sa mère aussi se réveilla en entendant le cri en question.

- Il l'appelle même pendant son sommeil ! Dit Mme Marlowe

- Maman, il doit se guérir d'elle, dit Susanna, maintenant, dormons

- Il rêve d'elle…

- Et il va continuer à rêver d'elle, mais il est avec moi, pas elle

- Je me demande si j'ai fais une bonne chose en le poussant à être avec toi…

- Tu as eu raison, maman. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde ! J'ai l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur

Elle se rendormit heureuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait était entrain d'appeler le nom d'une autre femme, mais elle s'en fichait. Il était là pour elle, et elle était heureuse. Elle ne savait pas bien sur que Terry s'apprêtait à la laisser tomber pour être avec Candy…

Candy se réveilla avec les yeux gonflés pour avoir pleurer toute la nuit. Annie vint la voir tôt le matin, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle travaillait l'après midi. Elle avait apporté des croissants pour le petit déjeuner.

- Candy, bonjour, dit-elle en souriant

Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand elle vit le visage de sa sœur.

- Candy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ? Demanda Annie

Candy se mit à pleurer en voyant annie. Elle se jeta à son cou, en éclatant en sanglots.

- Candy, allons dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…, dit Annie en l'amenant sur le canapé après avoir poussé la porte pour la fermer.

- Oh Annie ! Dit Candy en pleurant… la Grande Tante m'a convoquée hier…

- Convoquée ?

- Oui, alors je suis allée en priant que ça ne soit pas pour me forcer à épouser Daniel

- Et c'était ça ?

- Non…

- Alors, que voulait-elle ?

- Me dire qu'elle gardait un grand secret…

- Quel secret ?

- Tu ne devineras jamais ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire !

- Quoi ????!!!

- Anthony…

- Oui…

- Est vivant !!!!!

- QUOI ???!!!

- Elle le cachait, pour le garder loin de moi…

- Elle te détestait à ce point là ?

- Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Elle préférait faire croire au monde que son neveu était mort plutôt que de l'avoir avec moi…

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle dit la vérité maintenant ?

- Anthony veut être avec moi… et il menace de se tuer…

- Mais c'est du chantage émotionnel !

- Ça tu peux le dire !

- Mais Candy, Anthony est en vie ! Ne devrais-tu pas être plus heureuse ????!!!

- Je suis contente…

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Tu te souviens combien j'étais heureuse dernièrement ?

- Oui… tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi… c'était pour Anthony ?

- Non… j'aurai voulu que ce soit le cas !

- C'était quoi alors ?

- C'était pour Terry !

- Terry ?

- Oui ! Il est venu me voir, il voulait qu'on se réconcilie, et j'ai dit oui…

- Oh… mais maintenant Anthony te veut…

- Et la Grande Tante me donne l'ordre de rompre avec Terry pour être avec Anthony

- Comment est-elle au courant pour Terry ?

- Elle m'a fait suivre…

- Quoi ?

- Elle sait que Terry et moi avons des projets et elle s'en fiche ! Elle veut qu'Anthony soit heureux !

- Et toi ?

- Elle a joué sur ma culpabilité, l'accident, l'adoption… je ne peux pas laisser tomber Anthony…

- Alors tu vas être avec Anthony ? Tu l'aimes. Alors tout va bien.

- Mais je suis amoureuse de Terry !!!!

- Oh Candy…, dit Annie désolée pour son amie

- Je veux être avec Terry, Annie…

- Mais Anthony

- Je sais… Oh c'est une catastrophe…

- Pourquoi ?

- Annie, j'ai couché avec Terry…, dit Candy avec une petite voix

- Quoi ? Dit Annie qui cru avoir mal entendu son amie

- Terry et moi avons fait l'amour, Annie !!!

- Oh ma pauvre petite puce dit Annie en la prenant dans ses bras, viens ici…

Candy était entrain de sangloter dans les bras d'Annie pendant un moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je dois aller voir Terry…

- Quand ?

- Je vais à la gare maintenant, je vais appeler le docteur Martin pour lui dire que je ne serai pas là pour quelques jours. La Grande Tante m'a même donné de l'argent et un billet de train avec une réservation au Waldorf, pour aller voir Terry et rompre avec lui !!!!

- Oh Candy…

- Elle m'ordonne, Annie… Elle l'a prit et elle l'a caché pour qu'il ne soit pas avec moi, et maintenant que j'ai refais ma vie, et que j'ai des projets avec l'homme que j'aime, elle veut que je laisse tout tomber ! De quel droit joue-t-elle au Bon Dieu avec nos vies comme ça ! Je n'étais pas assez bien pour Anthony à l'époque et maintenant je le suis ?

- Je suis désolée, Candy, je sais combien tu aimes Terry

- Nous avons fait l'amour Annie. Je me suis donné à lui parce que je savais qu'on allait être ensemble… Je ne savais pas qu'Anthony allait revenir d'entre les morts ! Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne sont jamais simples pour moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me battre pour tout ?

Candy s'apprêta pour aller à la gare. Annie lui donna les croissants qu'elle avait amenés pour le petit déjeuner. Candy appela le docteur Martin de la gare pour lui dire qu'elle avait une urgence dans la famille.

- Aurevoir Annie, je vais t'appeler quand je reviens

- Courage, Candy, dit Annie en serrant son amie dans ses bras

Candy monta a bord avec son billet de première classe que la Grande Tante lui avait donné. Le compartiment luxe était beau, mais Candy s'en fichait. Elle finit pas s'endormir et elle se réveilla des heures après quand elle arriva à New York.

Terry passait un jour étrange au théâtre. Il ne faisait que voir Candy et il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Alors il était un peu irrité. Il alla même envoyer un télégramme à Candy pendant le temps de midi qui disait ;

_« Taches de son chérie, Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Peux-tu m'appeler au théâtre pour me rassurer ? Je t'aime. Terry. » _

Mais elle ne l'avait toujours pas appelé. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. La journée de travail était finit et Terry sortait tu théâtre et il marcha jusqu'à sa voiture…

- Salut beau gosse, dit une voix, j'ai besoin qu'on m'amène à mon hôtel…

Terry se retourna surpris. Elle était là ; il la serra dans ses bras, et il l'embrassa passionnément. Il sentit le goût salé de ses larmes.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas mon amour ? Demanda-t-il, tu pleures

- Allons dans ma chambre d'hôtel chéri, dit-elle

- Quel hôtel ?

- Le Waldorf…

- D'accord, dit Terry sans faire des commentaires

Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et ils trouvèrent une place pour stationner la voiture. Ils allèrent dans la suite de Candy.

- La suite royale, dit Terry

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer.

- Candy, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Terry

- Oh Terry, c'est affreux. On ne peut pas être ensemble…

- Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? C'est Daniel ?

- J'aurai voulu que ce ne soit que Daniel, Terry…

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Mon devoir ?

- Ton devoir ? Répéta-t-il sans comprendre

- Oui, maintenant je sais combien tu étais torturé quand tu as du me laisser partir…

- De quoi diable parles-tu ? Quel devoir ?

- La grande tante m'a convoqué hier soir, dit-elle en marchant vers le salon.

Ils s'assirent sur le divan, dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Promet-moi que tu vas me laisser parler sans interruption et tu répondras quand j'ai fini…

- D'accord…

Candy lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir avec la grande tante. Terry écouta et il dut se retenir pour ne pas l'interrompre. Quand Candy termina, il eut un silence lourd.

- Si j'ai bien compris ; on ne peut pas être ensemble parce que tu as un devoir envers le nouveau revenant Anthony ?

- Oui, dit Candy en regardant la moquette de luxe de la chambre

- Et nos projets ?

Candy était entrain de pleurer.

- Nous devons y renoncer…

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Si, je t'aime ! Je t'aime plus que tout Terry !

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que accepte cette folie ? Pour Anthony ! Bien sur, pauvre Anthony !

- Je me suis toujours sentie coupable pour son accident… c'était pendant ma fête d'adoption…

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute !

- En quelque sorte c'était de ma faute ; s'il n'avait pas demandé à l'oncle William de m'adopter, il n'y aurait pas eu de fête et…

- C'est du chantage émotionnel ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça nous arrive encore !

- Terry, je veux être avec toi, tu le sais, mais…

- Tu as le devoir de rendre Anthony heureux… Non Candy ! Dis-moi que je rêve ! J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- J'ai rêvé de toi hier soir et je me suis réveillé en criant ton nom, c'était comme si je t'ai entendu m'appeler…

- Oui…j'ai crié ton nom en me réveillant au milieu de la nuit

- Et je t'ai entendu… nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes…

Elle le regarda en pleurant de plus belle.

- Je sais, Terry, tu es mon âme sœur

- Alors tu ne peux pas penser que c'est une bonne décision…

- Je sais, mais je dois être avec Anthony… les docteurs ont dit que c'est la pensée qu'il allait être avec moi qui l'avait gardé en vie ; il s'est accroché à la vie pour être avec moi…

- Et moi ??? Je reste avec Susanna ???

- Oui…

- Non Candy !

- Terry, je n'ai pas le choix, s'il te plait, tu dois me comprendre

Il la regarda entrain de pleurer, il avait le cœur brisé aussi. Il avait des larmes de rage qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu as le choix de dire non et ignorer l'ordre

- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, comme Daniel ou qui que ce soit d'autre… mais c'est Anthony…

- Oui, ton fameux Anthony ! Il n'était pas mort après tout !

- Terry…

- Et maintenant il est de retour et tu es prête à lui tomber dans les bras !

- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je suis contente qu'Anthony soit vivant et je ne peux même pas le montrer, parce que je t'aime !

- Ça ne devrait rien changer…

- Mais ça change tout ! C'est Anthony, Terry, Anthony et il m'aime…

- Non, dites-moi que je rêve ! Dit Terry en rage

Il se leva et se mit à marcher dans la suite ; il avait envie de lancer des choses, mais… NON !

- Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, dit-il finalement le cœur brisé, et je ferai ce que j'ai à faire…

Candy se leva et elle courut dans ses bras, en pleurant. Terry mit ses lèvres sur les siennes ; ils pouvaient sentir le goût salé de leurs larmes. Il l'amena sur le lit…

_Faisons l'amour avant de nous dire adieu _ _Avant de nous dire adieu _ _Faisons l'amour puisque c'est fini nous deux _ _Puisque c'est fini nous deux _ _Faisons l'amour comme si c'était la première fois _ _Encore une fois toi et moi puisque l'amour s'en va _ _Je peux tout te pardonner _ _Et faire semblant d'oublier _ _Je veux bien fermer les yeux _ _Et faire tout ce que tu veux _ _Vivre ce moment avec toi _ _Jamais je ne t'oublierai _ _Le destin nous sépare encore _ _Mais nous avons ce moment _ _Vivons le au maximum _ _Je me donne a toi une dernière fois _ _Avant de nous dire adieux… _

Ils eurent une nuit de passion, Candy ne faisait que pleurer, elle ne voulait pas laisser Terry, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter… Terry essayait de ne pas pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas ; c'était la femme qu'il aimait, qui devait le quitter encore une fois… Il profita de chaque seconde…

Le matin, ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher.

- Tu dois aller au théâtre, Terry

- Je ne veux pas te quitter Taches de son

- Moi non plus, mais nous devons le faire mon amour

- Au moins nous avons parlé cette fois-ci

- Ça ne fait pas moins mal…

- Sans blague ! Ça fait encore plus mal ! On croyait qu'on allait réussir cette fois-ci…

- Je sais, je suis désolée

- Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute si Susanna m'a sauvé la vie et ce n'est pas de ta faute si Anthony t'aime tellement… je comprends…

- Nous nous sacrifions encore… en faisant la chose honorable…

Candy le serra fort contre lui en pleurant. Va-t-elle arrêter de pleurer ? Ils se levèrent, s'apprêtèrent ensemble dans la salle de bain en silence, mais ils se serrèrent dans les bras pour pleurer… ça leur prit beaucoup de temps pour finir de s'apprêter. Ils avaient commandé le petit déjeuner dans la suite.

- La grande tante t'a payée cette suite pour que tu rompes avec moi ? Dit Terry

- Et bien je ne pense pas qu'elle pensait qu'on allait faire l'amour toute la nuit, dit Candy

- Elle t'a donné une suite, elle devait soupçonner qu'il allait se passer quelque chose…

- Tu crois ? Elle est un peu trop gentille …

- Elle te traite comme un membre de la famille parce que son neveu te veux… elle s'en fiche si tu as couché avec moi ou pas !

- Terry…

- Je suis désolé… c'est fini alors…

- Terry, s'il te plait. Ne vas pas te saouler encore. Fais-le pour moi. Faisons tous les deux la chose honorable, un bienfait n'est jamais perdu… aies confiance. L'amour trouvera un moyen…

- Tu es sure Taches de son ? Tu as plus de foi que moi…

- Je ne pensais pas que toi et moi allions être de nouveau ensemble, mais c'est arrivé… alors aies foi que l'amour trouvera un moyen pour nous réunir…aies confiance en l'amour…

_Est-ce que tu te sens déprimé et seul ?  
Tu te sens comme si tu ne peux pas continuer ? _

_Souviens-toi que l'amour trouvera un moyen _

_Dis moi que tu changes _

_On dirait que le temps ne passe pas _

_Crois seulement que l'amour trouvera un moyen _

_Je vois les larmes que tu verses _

_Je vois la douleur dans tes yeux _

_Tu étais si seulement, a chaque fois _

_Et personne ne s'occupait de toi _

_Mais si tes espoirs pour tes lendemains _

_Se noient dans ta peine _

_Sache que ton cœur te montre le chemin _

_Est-ce que tu essayes de trouver un nouveau départ _

_Quelque chose sur quoi t'accrocher _

_Sache que l'amour trouvera un moyen _

_Elle est dure cette vie que tu vis _

_Est-ce le monde te semble méchant _

_Ne t'en fais pas, l'amour trouvera un moyen _

_Certains disent que nous avons perdu notre chemin _

_Certains disent que le monde s'égare _

_Mais si tu sais ou tu vas _

_Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire _

_Parce que les problèmes viendront _

_Et ils te quitteront _

_Le monde va essayer de te tromper _

_Mais la vérité sera toujours dans ton âme _

_Souviens-toi seulement que l'amour trouvera un moyen _

_De nous remettre ensemble_

Terry l'amena à la gare, après qu'ils aient fini leur petit déjeuner et fait l'amour une dernière fois.

- Tu ne vas pas être en retard au théâtre ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je les ai appelé pour leur dire que je vais être en retard…

- Et Susanna ?

- C'est la dernière fois que je te vois, Taches de son, Susanna n'est même pas un point dans ma tête en ce moment !

- Je suis désolée pour tout. Je t'aime Terry, ne l'oublies pas

- Je n'oublierai pas et je t'aime… mais je sais que tu aimes aussi Anthony

- Et tu n'aimes pas Susanna… mais ça ne sera pas plus facile pour moi, parce que je suis amoureuse de toi, Terry, tu es mon âme sœur, mon autre moitié

- Ce n'est pas juste, fuyons, partons ensemble, pour un pays lointain comme l'Australie !

- Fuir nos responsabilités ? Nous devons faire face à nos problèmes, chéri, sinon ils ne partiront pas

- Tu as raison…

- Mon train est là…

- Première classe, dit Terry amer

- Ouais, je lui ai demandé si elle avait un scénario prêt pour rompre avec toi… ! Au moins elle a eut le bon sens de me laisser venir seule…

- Elle t'a fait suivre la première fois, Candy…ne la sous-estime pas…

- Tu as raison, après tout ce qu'elle a fait… je ne serai pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle m'a fait suivre ici aussi…

Terry l'embrassa sur les lèvres pendant longtemps et elle monta finalement à bord du train qui allait à Chicago, après avoir utilisé toutes les forces du monde pour le faire, parce qu'elle voulait faire ce que Terry avait dit et s'enfuir avec lui… Terry aussi devait se forcer pour la laisser partir ; elle était son rêve devenu réalité, son âme sœur ; elle était la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée.

- Aurevoir mon amour, dit-elle

- Adieu mon amour, dit-il

Elle était à bord et elle courut à la fenêtre une fois qu'elle était dans son compartiment pour le regarder. Ils étaient entrain de pleurer tous les deux en chuchotant « Je t'aime ». Terry resta sur le quai jusqu'à ce que le train ait disparu. Ils avaient tous les deux des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues. Ils avaient tous les deux le cœur brisé. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**La fleur fragile du destin**_

**_Chapitre 3_**

_"**Le meilleur d'une situation horrible"**_

Candy était entrain de pleurer dans son compartiment de première classe. Son cœur était entrain de pleurer pour Terry. Comment est-ce que la vie pouvait elle lui faire ça encore ? Elle devait s'habituer au fait incroyable qu'Anthony était vivant. Anthony, son premier amour… Elle était contente qu'il fût en vie, mais pourquoi est-ce que sa vie était bouleversée de la sorte ? Elle était si jeune quand elle aimait Anthony, et bien ça ne faisait pas très longtemps. Mais elle avait rencontré Terry et il avait réussi à l'aider à comprendre que la vie continuait, pour qu'elle soit avec lui. Terry l'aimait et elle aimait Terry. Anthony … était une histoire ancienne parce qu'elle pensait qu'il était mort… et maintenant il est vivant ! Elle était tellement confuse ! Terry était son âme sœur… elle s'était donné à lui…

Le train arriva à Chicago et Candy alla directement chez elle. Elle avait besoin de temps à elle seule. Annie vint la voir pour la consoler et préparer pour elle.

- Chérie, tu dois manger…

- Je n'ai pas faim, Annie

- Tu dois te nourrir

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas… Je veux seulement voir Terry

- Et Anthony ?

- Annie, je veux le voir aussi, mais…

- Tu veux être avec Terry… au moins tu ne les veux pas tous les deux !

- Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si compliquée Annie ? Pourquoi est-ce que la vie ne peut pas être simple pour moi, pour une fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être avec l'homme que j'aime et avoir ses enfants ? Ma vie à moi doit toujours être compliquée pour tout ! Je n'ai même pas encore 20 ans ! Et j'ai déjà vécu tellement de choses ! Je pensais que tout était fini avec ma réconciliation avec Terry…

Elle éclata en sanglots encore une fois.

- Candy, dit Annie, est-ce que Terry et toi aviez… ?

- Fait l'amour ? Oui Annie, je devais lui dire aurevoir…

- C'était dur ?

- Je ne voulait pas le quitter… il a même suggérer que nous nous enfuyons en Australie…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Demanda Annie, ça aurait mieux que ce que tu vis maintenant…

- Fuir mes responsabilités ? Non, ce n'est pas une solution non plu, je vais me sentir coupable…

- Oh Candy, tu penses encore a quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de penser à toi…

- Annie, je peux pas abandonner Anthony… tu le sais… il était mon prince. Il m'a sauvée des Legrand… j'étais comme Cendrillon…

- Alors continue à penser à lui comme à ton prince…

- Le problème n'est pas que je n'aime pas Anthony, je l'aime… Seulement j'aime Terry différemment, d'une façon passionnée… alors mon problème c'est de me passer de Terry… et ça me brise le cœur…

- Tout ira bien, chérie, dit Annie, maintenant, viens manger quelque chose. Allons Candy viens…

Terry, oui Terry aurait voulu qu'elle fasse le meilleur d'une situation atroce. Elle allait manger et elle allait penser à Terry…lui dire aurevoir et continuer sa vie avec Anthony. Elle devait le faire… elle n'avait pas le choix ; c'était son devoir envers le garçon qui l'avait sauvée de la maison d'enfer et d'être vendue au Mexique… Il la défendait devant la grande tante…

- D'accord Annie, je vais manger, dit-elle, ça ne sert a rien de ne pas manger, ça ne changera rien à la situation…

- Tu crois que si tu dis à Anthony que tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme il va comprendre ?

- Annie, je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne vais pas être avec lui… ce que qui le gardait en vie…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es tombée amoureuse de Terry

- Je sais, mais…non. Ce n'est pas une option

Candy mangea le dîner qu'Annie avait préparé pour elle. C'était du poulet frit avec des légumes et des pommes de Terry. Ensuite, elle but du jus de fruit et elle alla au lit. Annie resta avec elle, et ensuite elle rentra chez elle.

Terry retourna dans son appartement après le départ du train, qui était parti avec son cœur, avec Candy. Il était tellement dévasté et il n'arrivait pas à croire que la vie était si cruelle avec lui encore une fois ! Tout le monde a un rêve, des projets d'avenir, se marier, créer une famille… Il avait tout ça en tête, il voulait épouser la fille qu'il avait rencontré sur le bateau quand il était triste. La voir était un véritable rayon de soleil, qui ne s'en alla jamais.

"♪♪_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey…♪♪" He sang in his head."_

_Tu es mon soleil, mon unique soleil, tu me rends heureux quand le ciel est gris…" Il chanta dans sa tête._

Son rêve était parti, son but dans la vie… Elle était celle pour qui il vivait et il avait été si heureux depuis leur réconciliation à Chicago. Ils avaient consommer leur amour et c'était merveilleux… jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à New York et il se mit a se sentir mal en pensant a elle et il avait raison… Cette vieille chouette avait écrasé leurs rêves. Il voulait boire, mais il pensa à Candy, à sa demande, de ne plus noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool. Elle lui avait aussi dit d'avoir la foi, que le véritable amour trouvait toujours un moyen de triompher.

Quand il arriva dans l'appartement, il vit Susanna à table entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa mère. Elle sourit quand elle le vit.

- Terry ! Te voila, tu veux du café ? Des œufs ?

Elle lui parlait comme s'il était allé chercher du lait au coin de la rue…Il venait de passer toute la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel avec la femme qu'il aimait.

- Bonjour Susanna, Mme Marlowe. Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais dans ma chambre, dit-il

Il alla dans sa chambre sans le regarder. Il s'y enferma. Susanna resta avec sa mère.

- Il passe la nuit dehors et au lieu de le confronter, tu lui souris ? Dit sa mère

- Maman, il ne m'a pas encore épousé. Je dois être gentille avec lui…

- Il était probablement avec une femme hier soir !

- Aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas Candy, je m'en fiche… J'ai l'homme que j'aime maman, c'est quelque chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible après qu'il m'ait rejeté en me disant qu'il était amoureux de Candy… je lui ai dit, que je ne laisserai pas Candy l'avoir…

- A quel prix ? Tu as perdu ta jambe…

- J'ai Terry… Candy c'est de l'histoire ancienne… ça en valait la peine…

Candy alla à l'hôpital pour leur dire que n'allait pas revenir travailler. Elle dit à son propriétaire qu'elle quittait son appartement. Il était désolé de la voir partir. Alors elle passa son temps entrain d'emballer ses affaires et donna la plus part de ses affaires dont elle n'aura plus besoin quand elle habitera au manoir.

Quand le jour arriva, la grande tante envoya une voiture pour la chercher. Elle arrive au manoir et il y avait une nouvelle garde robe qui l'attendait, avec le propriétaire d'une boutique. Candy essaya les robes comme une automate, elle essayait d'être heureuse… Les bonnes pouvaient voir combien elle était triste, mais elles ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle. Dorothée était une des bonnes. Elle avait toujours été reconnaissante à Candy d'avoir pris sa place avec tout le fiasco du Mexique.

- Melle Candy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous semblez triste…

- Je ne suis pas triste Dorothée

- Mais vous n'êtes pas heureuse non plus…

- Tout ira bien…

- Vous êtes de retour ici, entrain de vous faire habiller comme à l'époque…

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Ils m'ont adopté

- Je pense que ce vous avez fait est très courageux, devenir une infirmière, malgré l'opposition de votre famille…

- Merci. Je voulais être indépendante, je voulais être en mesure d'aider les gens…

- Vous êtes très généreuse, vous êtes de retour dans la famille, vous pouvez toujours aider les gens maintenant aussi… l'argent que vous aurez… vous pouvez toujours aider les gens avec ça…

Candy regarda Dorothée, elle avait raison. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de se lamenter sur son sort, elle pourra faire beaucoup de bien, entant que la femme d'Anthony…

- Tu as raison Dorothée…

- Rappelez vous, quand vous vous sentez triste, dites vous que quelqu'un d'autre est plus triste que vous… et que vous avez de la chance…

- Merci Dorothée.

- De rien, Melle Candy… je dois y aller…

- Aurevoir Dorothée, tu es très gentille

- Non, vous êtes la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse…

Dorothée quitta la chambre et une coiffeuse vint pour laver les cheveux de Candy et les brosser et les arranger comme il faut. Elle ressemblait à ces femmes de la haute société…Elle portait une belle robe rose. La voiture était prête à l'amener à Lakewood pour son dîner avec Anthony. Pendant le trajet, elle pensait de bonnes choses pour ne pas être triste. Il faisait noir quand elle arriva au château. Il y avait un majordome qui ouvrit la porte pour elle. La grande tante était entrain de l'attendre dans le salon.

- Bonsoir Candice, dit la grande tante

- Bonsoir grande tante…

- Vous êtes ravissante

- Merci. Trêve de bavardage ; où est Anthony ?

- Vous allez le voir dans une minute… n'oubliez pas, vous ne pouvez pas lui dire que vous êtes amoureuse d'un autre homme

- Et bien comme j'ai perdu ma virginité avec l'homme en question, vous ne pensez pas qu'il va se douter de quelque chose ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'une traînée ! Je parie que vous vous êtes amuser à vous dire aurevoir à New York…

- Une traînée parce que j'étais avec l'homme que j'aime et qui voulait m'épouser ?

- Dites-lui que c'était fini il y a longtemps…

- Encore des mensonges… nous allons commencer notre relation sur des mensonges ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ?

- Vous devez savoir que dans ce monde, on doit tous faire des sacrifices. On a pas toujours ce que l'on veut… mais je vais donner à mon neveu préféré ce qu'il veut ; vous. Même si ça me retourne n'estomac…

- Oh, je vous aime aussi grande tante !

La grande tante fit un signe au majordome et elle se leva et quitta la salle. Quelques moments plus tard, Candy entendit des pas. Elle se retourna et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il était la devant elle. Il était plus grand que dans son souvenir, et il était toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et il ressemblait à Albert… Albert. Où était-il ? Elle avait tellement besoin de lui, pendant ce temps difficile.

Anthony regardait la fille de ses rêves et il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Candy était plus mature, mais son visage était le même. Il l'aimait tellement, il était submergé de sentiments et il était sur des charbons ardents.

Candy était très heureuse de voir Anthony, elle courut vers lui et il courut vers elle et ils se serrèrent dans les bras pendant longtemps. Candy pleurait.

- Anthony ! Oh Anthony ! Dit-elle avec ses yeux fermés, oh mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es en vie et dans mes bras…

- Candy, ma tendre Candy… tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu n'es pas mort ! C'est vraiment toi ! Oh mon Dieu !

Elle pleurait de joie, de tristesse…

- Je sais… la grande tante, ce qu'elle a fait était horrible… faire croire à tout le monde que j'étais mort….

- Je pensais que tu étais mort devant moi, le jour de ma fête d'adoption…

- Tu dois avoir été traumatisée. Je suis très en colère contre elle pour ce qu'elle a fait…

- Seulement en colère ?

- Je suis furieux !!!! Comment a-t-elle pu me garder prisonnier et loin de toi et de mes cousins ???? Maintenant Alistair est mort, je ne le verrai plus ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui pardonner un jour… et toi ma pauvre Candy. Je parie qu'elle t'a blâmée pour mon accident…

- C'est du passé, tu es là maintenant et rien d'autre n'a de l'importance. Oh Anthony !!!!

Anthony la serra fort, il l'embrassait au cou et il chercha ses lèvres… il l'embrassa passionnément et elle répondit au baiser. Elle peut le faire… oui elle peut le faire, elle l'aimait…

- Candy, mon amour, je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu aies eu a endurer…

- La douleur de t'avoir perdu, de t'oublier…

- Tu m'as oublié ?

- Non, mais la vie continuait Anthony… je vivais dans le passé, avec ton souvenir. Je pensais que tu étais mort…

- Quelqu'un t'a aidé n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il blessé

- Anthony, je pensais que tu étais mort…

Ils étaient toujours debout, alors il l'amena sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent.

- J'ai rencontré ce garçon, il était gentil avec moi, il m'a aidé à me remettre de mon chagrin… je voulais l'épouser…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Quelque chose s'est passé …et nous n'avons pas nous marier…

- Tu as rompu avec lui ?

- Oui…, dit Candy tristement

- Je suis désolé…

- Merci. C'est fini. Il était dit que ça n'arriverait pas… mais tu es là et je pensais t'avoir perdu…

- Et je te veux plus que tout, Candy… la grande tante m'a gardé enfermée… je n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'elle ait fait ça…

- Moi non plus…

- Je veux t'épouser Candy… Je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Candy le regarda, si seulement elle n'avait jamais rencontré Terry… mais elle avait Anthony de nouveau, elle rêvait de l'épouser jadis et ce rêve était entrain de devenir réalité.

- Avant que je te réponde Anthony, j'ai quelque chose a te dire…

- Qu'y a-t-il Candy ?

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment.

- C'est quoi ? Tu me tout me dire, dit Anthony

- J'étais très amoureuse de ce garçon…

- Oui, tu as dit que vous aviez des projets, de vous marier

- Et… je n'ai pas attendu… je me suis donné à lui…

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Nous avons fait l'amour…oui. Je suis désolée Anthony, dit-elle en regardant parterre

Il la regarda, il l'aimait tellement. Ce n'était pas de sa faute…Elle avait l'air tellement innocente.

- Candy, dit-il, regarde-moi… La grande tante Elroy essayait de me faire oublier ton existence alors elle avait plusieurs jeunes filles ici pour me séduire… et je suis humain… alors tu n'as pas à avoir honte pour quelque chose que tu as fait quand tu pensais que j'étais mort…

- Tu es sure que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Je suis sure… alors tu veux m'épouser ?

- Je veux t'épouser Anthony… je t'aime, dit-elle en souriant

Anthony sourit et la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Et bien nous aurons besoin de la bénédiction du grand oncle William, dit Anthony

- L'oncle William ?

- Il est ici…

- Ici ?

Après tout ce temps, elle allait finalement rencontrer son bienfaiteur ! Son père adoptif et elle allait être en mesure de le remercier comme il se doit.

- Oui, il est arrivé il y a quelques jours…, mais je ne l'ai pas encore vu, dit Anthony

- Il va être d'accord qu'on se marie ?

- Mais bien sur, si tu le veux aussi bien sur

- Oui, je le veux, je ne voulais pas épouser Daniel

- La grande tante Elroy me l'a dit… quelle audace !!!

- Tu es là maintenant, dit Candy, allons-y dire au grand oncle William

- Il est dans son bureau, allons-y !

Le cœur de Candy battait très fort. Elle allait finalement rencontrer le grand oncle William ! Après toutes ces années ! Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire ! Elle avait hâte. La grande tante les rencontra devant le bureau. Ils frappèrent à la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et il y avait un homme assit près de la fenêtre, il tournait le dos, il se retourna… Candy et Anthony étaient bouche bée.

- Mr. Albert ? Dit Candy surprise, vous êtes le grand oncle William ?

- Candy, c'est bon de te voir, dit Albert

Candy courra vers lui et il la serra dans ses bras.

- Comment pouvez-vous me laisser comme ça sans me dire où vous étiez ? Demanda Candy

- Je suis désolé, je devais partir… c'était un choc pour moi de découvrir qui j'étais vraiment, dit Albert

- J'étais inquiète…

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. Vous m'avez recueilli et j'ai filé à l'anglaise…

- Ça va…vous êtes vraiment le grand oncle William ?

- Albert, dit Anthony, oh mon Dieu !

- Tante Elroy, je suis très fâché d'apprendre ce que vous avez fait à Anthony et Candy, dit Albert en la regardant, c'est intolérable !

- Je voulais simplement le tenir loin de Candy…, dit la grande tante

- Alors vous brisez le cœur de toute la famille ??? Dit Albert, mais il aime toujours Candy malgré toutes vos manipulations…

Il s'approcha d'Anthony.

- Je suis le frère de ta mère, elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, et j'ai échoué, dit Albert

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que la grande tante m'avait gardé prisonnier, dit Anthony en souriant, c'est pas grave… je suis content d'être libre…

- Et pour me faire pardonner, dit la grande tante, j'ai un juge près à vous marier ; Candy et toi ce soir…

- Ce soir ? Dit Candy surprise, pour quoi si tôt ?

- C'est une suggestion, dit la grande tante, vous ne voulez pas succomber à la tentation… comme ça vous serez libre de faire ce que vous voulez…

Candy rougit et Antony sourit. Albert regarda Candy ; il voulait lui parler seul à seule.

- Tante Elroy, Anthony, vous pouvez me laisser seul avec Candy pour une minute, s'il vous plait ?

- Mais, commença la grande tante, vous n'avez pas assez parler quand vous viviez ensemble ?

- Vous viviez ensemble ? Dit Anthony, c'est de ça que vous parliez tous les deux ?

- Anthony, je vais tout te dire tout a l'heure, dit Candy

- Bien sur chérie, dit Anthony, allons-y, grande tante…

Il prit sa tante et la tire de force hors du bureau.

- Candy, dit Albert

Elle courut dans ses bras encore.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il

Ils se tutoyaient, maintenant.

- Oui, je suis très heureuse ! Anthony est vivant !

- Et Terry ? Demande Albert

- Quoi Terry ? Demanda Candy

- Tu as oublié Terry ?

Candy se dit qu'il valait mieux dire ce qu'Albert voulait entendre, et ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, avec les détails sur Terry…

- La vie continue, Albert. Anthony est de retour…

- Tu es sure ? Tout va bien alors ?

- Anthony est mon premier amour…Je l'aime. Terry est avec Susanna…

Albert, bien sur ne savait pas combien c'était dur pour Candy de dire ça ; Terry est avec Susanna…

- Si tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux, dit Albert, mais je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Terry

- Je l'aimerai toujours, Albert, je peux t'appeler Albert ?

- Oui

- Mais la vie continue… et je vais la vivre avec Anthony, mon premier amour… tout est parfait !

- D'accord. Tu veux te marier ce soir ?

- Oui, dit Candy, pourquoi pas ? Connaissant la grande tante, je parie qu'elle a tous les papiers en ordre déjà…

Ils eurent une cérémonie intime et avant que Candy ne s'en rende compte, elle était Mme Anthony Brown… Albert et la grande tante étaient témoins du mariage.

- Félicitations, dit la grande tante ! Nous pouvons avoir une cérémonie plus tard avec le reste de la famille à Chicago…

- Bien sur. J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Archie, dit Anthony, merci grande tante !

- Je vais me racheter pour ce que j'ai fait, dit la grande tante

_« Vraiment ? Est-ce tu as aussi planifié combien d'enfants nous allons avoir ? » Fit Candy dans sa tête. _

Candy aurait voulu être Mme Terrence Grandchester… Mais comme la grande tante avait dit, nous devons tous faire des sacrifices dans la vie.

La nuit de noces… Candy priait pour qu'elle soit capable de le faire. Elle aimait Anthony, alors ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Mais elle se sentit un peu comme une traînée ; il y a une semaine, elle était dans les bras de Terry… Maudite soit la grande tante ! Elle se prépara dans la salle de bain et elle était un peu nerveuse…Anthony l'attendait sur le lit…

- Tu es très belle, Candy, dit Anthony, une vue a me couper le souffle…

- Merci… et toi, tu es un rêve devenu réalité, dit-elle en souriant

Elle le rejoignit sur le lit… elle l'aimait, alors c'était facile, elle était avec son amour d'enfance, elle mit ça dans sa tête et tout allait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Terry…

_« Pardonne-moi Terry, pensa-t-elle, Oh Terry, je t'aime !!! » _

Terry était dans sa chambre entrain de lire un live ; et il entendit la voix de Candy dans sa tête. Il se sentit tellement triste ; elle était maintenant avec Anthony… Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Il ne voulait pas y penser, ça lui donnait envie de mourir ! Entendre sa voix dans sa tête… elle était avec Anthony, probablement entrain de… non ! Il jeta le livre qu'il avait en main de l'autre coté de la chambre. Il était tellement blessé et tellement en colère ! Il se sentait impuissant ! Son bonheur lui avait été arraché encore une fois ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile pour lui de trouver le bonheur ? Il ne sera heureux qu'avec elle, et personne d'autre. Susanna l'attendait… Pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Remplir son devoir… mais ça sera une torture pour lui…

_« Candy ! Je t'aime tellement !!! Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire » Dit-il dans sa tête. _

Le matin, il allait parler à Susanna et pour choisir une date de mariage. Mais pour le moment, il pensait à Candy et il rêvait d'elle.

_L'autre soir sur mon lit _

_J'ai rêvé que tu étais à coté de moi _

_Mais à mon réveil, ce n'était qu'une illusion _

_Tu étais parti et j'ai pleuré _

Candy était dans les bras d'Anthony, quand elle se sentit mal tout a coup en pensant a Terry. Que se passait-il ? Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui, mais c'était comme si on lui demandait d'arrêter de respirer…

_« Il est avec Susanna, maintenant, Candy, se dit-elle, et tu es avec Anthony, ton amour d'antan… mais ça ne fait pas moins mal… » _

Candy passa sa lune de miel à Lakewood avec Anthony pendant une semaine. Albert et la grande tante les laissa seuls pendant leur lune de miel…

Candy et Anthony devaient retourner à Chicago pour voir le reste de la famille.

- J'ai hâte de voir le reste de la famille, dit Anthony à sa femme

- Même Daniel et Eliza ? Demanda Candy

- Aussi étrange que ça semble être, oui, ils m'ont manqué aussi ! Fit Anthony

- Ils n'ont pas du tout changé !

- Et bien le léopard ne change pas ses taches…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le personnel s'occupait de leurs bagages et le chauffeur les amena à Chicago. Le reste de la famille ne savait pas qu'il était vivant, alors ça sera un choc pour tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La fleur fragile du** **destin…**_

**_Par Candylyna_**

**_Chapitre 4_**

_" **La réunion de famille"**_

La grande tante Elroy était chez les Legrand pour le dîner. Elle avait une nouvelle à annoncer après le dîner. Les Legrand se demandaient de quelle nouvelle il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que la grande tante se déplace en personne pour le dîner et qu'elle insiste qu'il n'y ait seulement les membres de la famille, pas d'invité. Le dîner se passa comme à l'accoutumé, dans une ambiance froide. Après le dîner, ils allèrent prendre le café au le salon. La grande tante se décida finalement à parler.

- Grande Tante, dit Eliza, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous dire ?

- Sois patiente Eliza, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit la grande tante

- Eliza, dit sa mère, laisse la parler…

- D'accord, dit Eliza

- Merci Sarah, dit la grande tante

La grande tante resta silencieuse pendant un moment. La nouvelle était très importante.

- Ce que je vais vous dire, va vous choquer alors je vais simplement le dire ; Anthony est vivant !

- QUOI ??? Dit tout le monde dans la salle

- Vous m'avez entendu…

- Je pensais que tu as dit que Anthony était vivant, dit Eliza

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, fit la grande tante

- Tu dois être entrain de devenir sénile, dit Daniel, parce que Anthony ne peut pas être vivant, nous l'avons tous vu mort, nous l'avons enterré !

- Je ne suis pas sénile Daniel et je ne vais pas te laisser m'insulter de la sorte !

- DANIEL ! Dit sa mère, tais-toi ! Tante Elroy, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je pense que votre ouie est parfaite, vous m'avez tous bien entendu, Anthony est vivant. Il n'est pas mort de sa chute de cheval, je vous ai fait croire qu'il était mort pour le garder loin de Candy !

- Quoi ? Dit Eliza, tu nous as laissé pleurer pour rien ??! Rien que pour le garder loin de Candy ? Mais grande tante, c'est cruel ! Même si c'était pour le garder loin de cette traînée !!!

- Hey attention quand tu parles de Candy, dit Daniel, je veux l'épouser !

- Je ne pense pas, dit la grande tante

- Quoi ? Mais grande tante ! Je l'aime ! Dit Daniel

- Anthony l'aime aussi, et il n'est pas question que tu épouses la fille qu'Anthony aime, dit la grande tante

- « La fille que Anthony aime » ? Dit Eliza, il ne l'aime pas ! Il m'aime moi !

- Eliza, dit la grande tante, tais-toi ! C'est nous, pas des invités stupides ! Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec nous ! Anthony ne te supporte pas ! Il aime Candy….

- Mais grande tante, dit Eliza en colère

- Il a failli mourir, et contre ma volonté, il veut être avec Candy, dit la grande tante

- Mais, dit Eliza, Candy ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Il l'aime, dit la grande tante

- Et je l'aime ! Dit Daniel, comment peux-tu me faire ça, grande tante, comment peux-tu favoriser Anthony ?

- Daniel, aussi longtemps que je souvienne, tu as toujours détesté Candy, tu l'as rendu misérable depuis la seconde où elle a mis les pieds sur votre propriété… Anthony la protégeait depuis le début…et Candy l'aime et elle te déteste au cas où tu ne le savais pas

- Candy est amoureuse de Terry !!! Dit Eliza

- Candy va être avec Anthony, dit la grande tante

- Je vais dire à Anthony que Candy est amoureuse d'un autre homme, il va la lâcher comme une pomme de terre chaude, dit Eliza

- Si tu fais ça, fit la grande tante, je vais te bannir de la famille pour toujours !

- Mais grande tante, dit Eliza

- Candy et Anthony sont mariés, dit la grande tante

- QUOI ???! Cria tout le monde

- Ils se sont mariés hier soir à Lakewood, dit la grande tante

- NOOONN ! Cria Eliza, comment as-tu pu autoriser ça ???

- C'est ce qu'Anthony voulait, être avec Candy, la grande tante

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Daniel, NONNN !!!

- Vous allez arrêter de chialer tous les deux ? Dit Sarah, tante Elroy, Candy est maintenant la femme d'Anthony ?

- Oui, et il y aura une réception demain soir pour son retour au manoir, et vous allez venir accueillir Anthony pendant la réception uniquement, ne venez pas le déranger pendant la journée lui et sa femme.

- « Sa femme » ! Dit Eliza en colère

- Je vous vois demain soir alors…

Pendant ce temps là, Albert était entrain de se présenter à Archibald

- Albert, tu es le grand oncle William ? Dit Archie surpris

- Oui…

- Quelle surprise !

- Tu n'as encore rien entendu !

- Est-ce que Candy sait qu'elle était entrain d'aider son père adoptif ?

- Oui, je le lui ai dit hier soir…

- Wow, quelle bonne nouvelle ! Dit Archie en le serrant contre lui

Après avoir perdu Alistair, Archie sentait un vide dans sa vie, et maintenant de savoir qu'Albert était un membre de sa famille, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras pendant un moment.

Albert respira un grand coup. Il regardait Archie.

- Archie, je dois te dire quelque chose d'autre…

- Quelque chose d'autre ? Dit Archie, quoi donc ?

- Je pense que tu devrais mieux t'asseoir, ça sera un choc…

- D'accord, dit Archie en obéissant

- Archie, dit-il, c'est au sujet de ton cousin Anthony

- Anthony ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais parler d'Anthony ? Demanda Archie

- Parce que je viens tout récemment de découvrir quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Qu'il est vivant…

- Répète-moi ça…

- Anthony est vivant, Archie

- Mais… comment ?

- Tante Elroy voulait le garder loin de Candy….

- Alors elle nous a fait croire qu'il était mort, elle nous a fait souffrir, rien que pour le garder loin de Candy ???

- Elle n'aime pas Candy du tout ?

- Oh vraiment, tu crois !? Comment peut-elle nous faire ça ??? Où était-il ?

- Prisonnier dans un de nos châteaux à Lakewood… mais elle ne pouvait plus le garder prisonnier et tante Elroy se fait vieille, elle risquait de mourir sans dire la vérité à qui que ce soit…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Anthony est vivant !!! Oh mon Dieu !!! Oh j'aurai tellement aimé qu'Alistair soit là pour voir ça ! Et Candy ? Elle le sait ?

- Elle était une la première personne que tante Elroy a mise au courant…

- La première personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que la grande tante le dirait à Candy avant nous ? Oh… Anthony voulait la voir en premier !

- Oui…

- Elle doit être sous le choc

- Elle est très heureuse…

- Oh oui, elle doit l'être, il était son premier amour

- Mais elle est tombée amoureuse de Terry…, fit Albert

- Anthony était son premier amour

- Archie, j'ai vécu avec Candy tu te souviens ? L'amour qu'elle a pour Terry est très très fort…

- Mais ils ont rompus, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Archie

- Ce n'était pas volontaire ; ils étaient forcés…

- Qu'es-tu entrain de dire ?

- Que Candy ne peut pas simplement éteindre ses sentiments pour Terry sur commande…

- Anthony est de retour, elle va oublier Terry

- Toi, tu as oublié Candy ?

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle et Alistair aussi avait des sentiments pour elle…mais elle aimait Terry… tu dois savoir comment elle se sent. Tu l'as vu le jour avant qu'elle n'aille à New York combien elle était heureuse… ?

- Je suis sur qu'Anthony va lui faire oublier Terry

- Anthony sait que Candy avait un autre amour, mais il ne sait pas qui c'était…

- Alors on ne doit rien lui dire , encore des secrets et des mensonges !!!

- C'est seulement pour éviter les situations embarrassantes, s'ils rencontrent Terry un jour

- Je trouve qu'on devrait lui dire la vérité, mais je ferai comme tu dis. Je ne dirai rien

- Merci Archie

- Où est mon frère Anthony ? je sais que c'est mon cousin, mais il sera mon frère maintenant, comme Alistair n'est plus

- En Afrique, il n'ont pas de mot pour « cousins », alors ils les appellent « frères »

- Ils ont raison, dit Archie en souriant, oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement hâte de le voir ! Où est-il ?

- Encore une chose, dit Albert

- Quoi ?

- Anthony et Candy sont mariés

- Quoi ???!!!

- Oui, ils se sont mariés à Lakewood….

- Oh…

Archie ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer Anthony et Candy ensemble au lit entrain de consommer leur mariage ! Mais au moins ce n'était pas Grandchester ! Anthony, il peut supporter, Grandchester ? Jamais ! Albert le regarda et il devina ses pensées. Il sourit.

- Ils seront bientôt là, dit Albert

- J'ai hâte…

Dans la voiture qui les amenait à Chicago, Anthony n'en avait pas assez de sa femme, il passait son temps à l'embrasser…

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-il

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle en répondant à son baiser

- On ne sera plus jamais séparés

- On va être ensemble pour toujours…

- Je t'aime tellement Candy !

La voiture s'arrêta et ils étaient devant le manoir de Chicago. Archie et Albert les attendaient devant la porte. Anthony sortit de la voiture. Archie descendit les escaliers en courant et il sera son frère dans ses bras pendant longtemps

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, dis-moi que tu es vraiment là dans mes bras !

- Tu ne rêves pas, mon cher, dit Anthony, je suis vraiment là…

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Archie en pleurant de joie

Candy regardait la scène émue aux larmes. Anthony et Archie se lâchèrent finalement et ils marchèrent à l'intérieur du manoir en se tenant, et les prochaines heures furent remplies de tendresse de beaux souvenirs entre les deux cousins…

- Albert m'a dit qu'en Afrique, il n'y a pas de mot pour « cousins » alors ils s'appellent « frères », dit Archie, tu veux être mon frère Anthony ?

- J'ai toujours considéré Alistair et toi comme mes frères dans mon cœur, dit Anthony, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir revu. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris ? Il était toujours l'artisan de paix dans nos bagarres ! Pourquoi voulait-il aller à la guerre pour se battre ?

- Ça c'est une question dont nous n'aurions jamais la réponse, dit Archie

- Ouais, dit Anthony tristement

- Je déteste interrompre votre réunion, dit Albert, mais vous devriez aller vous apprêter pour le dîner ce soir, faire une sieste pour être en forme

- D'accord, dit Anthony, allons-y chérie …

- D'accord, dit Candy en lui tenant le bras… Archie, Albert…

- Candy, dit Archie

- Candy, fit Albert en souriant

Ils marchèrent ensemble et ils allèrent en haut. Archie resta seul dans le salon pour quelques minutes, Albert était parti dans son bureau. Candy revint pour chercher son sac à main. Elle sourit à Archie.

- Candy, tu dois être au 7ieme ciel

- Tu n'as aucune idée, dit Candy

- Et Terry ?

Candy sursauta.

- Et bien quoi, Terry ? Demanda-t-elle

- Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment oublié ?

- Je suis mariée à Anthony…

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

- Archie, s'il te plait… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je n'aime plus Terry ? Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, je vais toujours aimer Terry…

- Candy, mais Anthony est de retour, ton premier amour…

- Je sais qu'il est mon premier amour, mais je ne peux pas prétendre que les dernières années n'ont pas eues lieu, je suis tombée amoureuse de Terry, je voulais l'épouser…

- Ça n'était pas ta destinée … ta destinée était d'être avec Anthony…

- Alors tout devrait être dans l'ordre… mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à oublier Terry ?

- Courage Candy, tout ira bien…

- A tout l'heure…

Candy retourna en haut chez son mari, qui l'attendait pour faire la sieste, pas avant quelques baisers fougueux… Candy entra dans le jeu…

Le dîner était parfait, sauf pour les Legrand, bien sur. Mr. Legrand était le seul à montrer un peu de joie pour Anthony et Candy qui s'étaient levés pour les saluer.

- Anthony, Candy, toutes mes félicitations, dit-il

- Merci, dit Anthony

- C'est gentil de votre part, dit Candy

Eliza s'approcha d'Anthony et lui sauta au cou en ignorant Candy complètement.

- Oh Anthony, je savais que tu me reviendrais !

- Eliza, c'est bon de te revoir, dit Anthony qui essayait de se détacher d'elle sans aucun succès

Candy regardait la scène en souriant. Pauvre Anthony !

- Eliza, dit sa mère, comporte-toi comme il faut !

Eliza lâcha finalement Anthony contre son gré. Daniel s'approcha de son cousin et lui serra la main.

- C'est bon de te voir cousin, dit-il

- Vraiment Daniel, j'ai entendu dire que tu voulait épouser la fille que j'aime…

- On pensait que tu étais mort…

- Ça va…tu aurais été fou, si tu n'en étais pas tomber amoureux, elle est très jolie ! Je parie que tu te maudis d'avoir été méchant avec elle la première fois que tu l'as vu… Pense un peu, tu aurais pu être celui dont elle serait tombée amoureuse si tu avais été gentil avec elle…

- Anthony…, dit Candy

- Ça va chérie ; nous somme une belle grande famille heureuse, dit Anthony

- Anthony, dit Sarah en le serrant contre elle légèrement, je suis contente de te voir

- Tante Sarah, dit Anthony

Le dîner commença et tout le monde s'amusait sur les enfants Legrand. Candy était avec Anthony pendant toute la soirée et ils formaient un beau couple.

- Alors, dit Albert en levant son verre, au jeune couple ! Je vais vous offrir une vraie cérémonie de mariage et inviter tout le monde et faire une très grande fête

- Albert, ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Anthony

- Je veux le faire. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'occuper de tout… Candy tu vas porter la robe blanche et le voile

- Bien sure Albert, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu le veux chérie ? Demanda Anthony à Candy

- Oui, ça sera très beau, dit Candy

- Alors tout est arrangé, dit Albert dans 3 semaines, nous allons avoir une cérémonie religieuse et une grande réception…

Le reste de la soirée se déroula bien, sans aucun incident de la part des Legrand. Eliza devait se retenir pour ne rien dire au sujet de Terry à Anthony, elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le faire ! Elle réussi à avoir Candy pour quelques minutes.

- Espèce de petite traînée ! Tu l'as épousé, de quel droit l'as-tu épousé ?

- Je me demandais combien de j'allais attendre pour que tu verses ton venin sur moi

- Espèce de traînée, d'abord Terrence et maintenant Anthony…

- Non, tu n'y es pas Eliza, c'était d'abord Anthony, ensuite Terrence et maintenant c'est encore Anthony !

- Tu es fière de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai épousé Anthony, oui je suis fière Eliza

- Il aurait dû m'épouser !

- Ouais, et bien, tant pis pour toi ! Et puis ça suffit maintenant ! Cours après les mecs qui veulent de toi, pas ceux qui veulent de moi !

- Espèce de…

- Je dois aller près de mon mari. Je n'ai plus le temps d'écouter tes injures Eliza…

Elle laissa Eliza pour aller parler a Anthony et Archie. Eliza fulminait. Elle allait se venger !

Les jours suivants, les journaux s'amusèrent a publier la nouvelle du retour d'Anthony d'entre les morts et de son mariage officiel avec l'amour de sa vie, dans quelques semaines.

Terry avait un exemplaire du « Chicago Tribune » et il lisait l'article qui montrait une photo du jeune couple souriant. Son cœur était brisé… c'était sa Candy… pourquoi est-ce que la vie était si injuste ? Il était dans sa loge au théâtre et il prit une décision. La vie devait continuer, alors autant continuer avec elle…. Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir la, il trouva Susanna entrain de l'attendre avec un dîner chaud comme à l'accoutumé.

- Terry, bonsoir, dit-elle, tu as faim ?

- Oui, je meurs de faim, dit-il

Susanna le regarda surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui répondait de la sorte. C'était toujours, « bien sur » ou « ouais… »

- C'est super, j'ai fait ton plat favori et c'est prêt …, continua-t-elle

- Mon plat favori ? Comment tu sais que j'aime ça ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit…

- Et bien quand tu manges avec appétit et un peu plus que d'habitude, je prends note…

- Tu m'observes ?

- Je t'aime Terry…

- Susanna… je m'excuse pour mon comportement…. Tu dois me comprendre…

- Je sais que tu aimes Candy, mais c'est moi que tu as choisie, et je suis prête à attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt …

- Tu le veux vraiment ? Tu me veux en sachant que j'aime une autre femme ?

- Je t'aime suffisamment pour nous deux… et j'ai vu le journal, Candy se marie ou elle se remarie avec son amour d'antan, ils se sont mariés il y a quelques semaines… elle continue sa vie, Terry. Tu devrais faire la même chose

Terry la regarda. Entendre dire que Candy a continué sa vie si facilement… ils avaient des projets !!!

- Tu peux choisir une date de mariage, dit Terry avec un ton las

- Vraiment ??

- Oui… je vais dans mon bureau

- Merci Terry. Le dîner est prêt, ne dure pas trop longtemps

Terry alla dans son bureau et il s'assit sur une chaise et il eut envie de prendre un verre de whisky. Mais il pensa à Candy et à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, alors il décida de ne pas boire. Il allait prendre ses responsabilités ; il avait sacrifié son amour, pas une fois, mais deux fois.

Il alla se rafraîchir et se rendit à table pour manger avec sa… fiancée. Elle était tellement contente. Elle faisait des projets pour leur mariage et elle était vraiment heureuse. Au moins une personne était heureuse dans cette situation, et bien deux si on compte Anthony…


	5. Chapter 5

**_La fleur fragile du destin  
_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_"La vie est douce"_**

Candy était dans sa chambre en robe de chambre. Une coiffeuse lui avait fait un beau chignon, ses ongles aussi étaient faits, tout ce qu'elle avait a faire c'est mettre sa robe de mariée. Annie vint la voir quand toutes les bonnes sortirent de la chambre. Elles étaient seules.

- Candy chérie, ça va? Demanda Annie, tu vas bien?

- Annie… je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Terry, surtout aujourd'hui

- Pour quoi aujourd'hui

Candy ne dit pas un mot et elle lui montra le journal. La page mondaine; il y avait un article sur Terrence Grandchester qui allait épouse Susanna Marlowe. Le journal disait comment le couple était « tombé amoureux » en jouant ensemble sur scène et comment Susanna Marlowe avait sauve l'amour de sa vie et perdue une jambe.

_« Elle n'a pas réfléchi, pas hésiter, tout ce a quoi elle pensait c'était de sauver la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait »_

Annie s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Courage chérie, tu peux le faire

- Je ne sais pas si je le peux, Annie… Je veux tout abandonné et m'enfuir avec Terry… je t'assure que ça me prends toutes les forces du monde pour rester ici

- Tu peux le faire Candy, je serai la avec toi

- Merci beaucoup Annie, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi…

- Je serai ici avec toi quand je vais épouser Archie, je serai la en permanence et nous allons toujours être ensemble

Les deux sœurs se serrèrent dans les bras et Candy finit de s'apprêter. Patricia était venue pour le mariage et les trois amies étaient prêtes pour aller à l'église.

- Candy tu es si belle! Dit Patricia, j'aurai voulu qu'Alistair soit là

- Moi aussi, dit Candy, il aurait été heureux de voir qu'Anthony est vivant

- Il est avec nous en esprits, dit Patricia avec des larmes aux yeux, maintenant

- La tradition, dit Annie, quelque chose de vieux…

- Voici la broche de ma grand mère, dit Patricia

- Merci Patricia

- Quelque chose d'emprunter, dit Annie, voici un mouchoir que j'ai brodé

- C'est très joli Annie, dit Candy émue

- Quelque chose de nouveau, dit Patricia, voici un bracelet, un bracelet en or que Anthony a acheter pour toi

- C'est beau, dit Candy en souriant

- Quelque chose de bleu, dit Annie, voici un collier avec un pendentif bleu

- Vous êtes les meilleures les filles

- Tu as ta jarretière? Dit Annie

- Oui, dit Candy

- Tu as de la chance Candy, dit Patricia, tu as perdu Terry et tu as Anthony ressuscite des morts… je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir Alistair ressuscite …

Candy la serra fort contre elle et elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait cesser de se lamenter sur son sort et être reconnaissante; Anthony n'était pas mort, il était en vie!!! Elle avait un miracle qu'elle n'espérait plus avoir… et elle l'aimait, il était son premier amour. Elle pouvait l'épouser

_« S'il vous plait mon Dieu, donnez moi la force … » Dit-elle dans sa tête_

- Oui Patty, je le sais Merci, merci pour toute ton aide…

- De rien, dit Patty. Maintenant allons te marier a ton prince

_« Oui, Antony est mon prince, il m'a sauve des Legrand, JE me sens comme cendrillon, dit Candy dans sa tête._

Avec ça dans sa tête, elle descendit et alla dehors ou une voiture les attendait pour les amener à l'église.

La cérémonie était belle, Candy pleurait. La réception était merveilleuse et tout le monde était heureux, sauf les Legrand bien sur.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette bonne a épousé Anthony! Dit Eliza

- Oh Eliza, dit Daniel, la ferme! Elle a été adoptée par notre cher oncle William et est devenue instantanément plus riche que nous… maintenant elle a épousé ton cher Anthony…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde l'aime ? Et pourquoi tout le monde te déteste ? Tu pourrais suivre l'exemple de Candy…

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Elle est tellement gentille qu'elle me donne envie de vomir !

- C'est ce que la plupart des hommes cherchent… tu devrais l'essayer, ou tu finiras vieille fille

Daniel la laissa. Il était blessé de voir que Candy avait épousé Anthony. Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et il aurait voulu avoir fait les choses autrement.

Candy était heureuse, elle dansait avec Anthony et elle se sentait comme Cendrillon. Elle dansa aussi avec Archie.

- Tu sembles heureuse Candy

- Je suis heureuse, Archie

- Alors, tu vas bien maintenant ?

Elle savait que Archie parlait de Terry.

- Oui, je vais bien. Ne t'en fait pas Archie, tout va bien

- Je suis heureux, dit Archie en souriant

- Dépêche toi et épouse Annie, je qu'elle habite avec nous ici au manoir

- Et bien pour toi, je vais voir ce que je peux faire… dit Archie en souriant

- Archie, dit Candy, je suis désolée pour tout…

- Pour quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris

- Tu sais… même si rien ne s'était passé ou si Annie n'avait pas de sentiments pour toi, Terry était déjà dans le portrait… ça aurait pu arriver, s'il n'y avait que nous deux…

- Candy…

- Je t'aimerai toujours Archie, comme un cousin

- Et je t'aimerai toujours, dit Archie ému

Candy dansa avec Albert.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien Albert, ne t'en fait pas

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui ! Dit Candy en souriant, j'ai épousé Anthony, mon premier amour !

Albert la regarda, elle semblait sincère et elle l'était. Alors il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter.

Candy était entrain de parler avec ses amies quand Daniel s'approcha d'elles.

- Candy, je peux avoir cette danse ? Demanda-t-il

- Il n'est pas question que je danse avec toi !

- S'il te plait, dit-il, je vais bien me conduire, je te le promets…, dit Daniel et que puis-je faire en public ?

Candy le regarda il avait l'ai inoffensif.

- D'accord, dit-elle

Elle alla danser avec Daniel.

- Je voudrai te demander pardon pour tout, dit Daniel

- Tout ?

- Depuis la seconde ou j'ai renversé le seau d'eau sur ta tête…

- Ça fait beaucoup de chose, dit Candy

- S'il te plait…

- Oh… bon d'accord ! Je te pardonne. Tout n'est pas perdu pour toi

- Merci Candy… mais n'attends pas la même chose de ma sœur

- Oh j'ai renonce a ta sœur depuis belle lurette !

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Annie et Patricia virent Candy sourire et elle se demandaient de quoi pouvait-elle rire avec Daniel.

La réception était finie. Albert leur avait offert un voyage a Washington DC comme cadeau de mariage. La lune de miel était merveilleuse. A leur retour, ils devaient s'arrêter à New York.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien je dois parler à certains scientifiques, pour le développement d'un parfum à base des Tendres Candy…

- Un parfum ? Dit Candy

- Oui, c'est mon cadeau de mariage, je vais faire un parfum qui porteras ton nom « Tendre Candy »

- Tu as déjà appelé la rose comme ça, dit Candy émue

- Maintenant nous aurons un parfum…et je ne vais pas m'arrêter la…je vais aller plus loin… avec du savon, de la crème pour le corps, de la lotion pour le corps et je vais aussi faire une ligne pour bébé pour nos enfants ; ils auront le meilleur produit au monde

- Tu y penses depuis longtemps…

- J'ai eu le temps de faire des projets, quand j'était prisonnier de la grande tante, et je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin les réaliser

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant, est-ce que je t'ai dit combien je t'aime ?

- Pas depuis les 5 dernières minutes, dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres

Ils descendirent du train et un chauffeur les attendait pour les amener au Waldorf Astoria. Candy se souvint de la dernière fois qu'elle était au Waldorf, elle avait fait l'amour avec Terry toute la nuit…

- Est-ce qu'on doit rester ici ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, tous mes rendez-vous sont dans cet hôtel, les scientifiques sont venus de tous le pays, c'est plus facile

- Oh, d'accord, dit Candy

Comme si elle avait besoin d'un autre souvenir de Terry ! Et bien elle était a New York, la ville ou habitait Terry…

- Tu peux aller faire des courses pendant les réunions…, dit Anthony

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, chéri, je vais m'arranger

Ils arrivent à l'hôtel, la suite nuptiale. C'était très grand et très luxueux.

- Je suis tellement fatiguée, dit Candy, je veux prendre un bon bain et me reposer

- Tu ne veux pas t'amuser d'abord ? Dit Anthony avec un sourire moqueur

- Tu n'es pas fatiguée ?

- Je ne me fatiguerai jamais de toi Candy

Elle éclata de rire en serrant son mari dans ses bras. Ils s'amusèrent avant qu'il n'aille a son rendez-vous.

Candy paressa dans le bain pendant longtemps et elle sortit quand l'eau devint froide. Elle s'habilla. Sa garde robe était maintenant très différente en tant que femme mariée. Elle était beaucoup plus élégante. Elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait.

- Des courses ? Dit-elle a haute voix, qu'est-ce que je vais acheter ? Et bien je peux faire des courses pour mes amis de la Maison Pony, pour Melle Pony et Sœur Maria

Elle prit son sac et elle quitta la suite. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée et marcha vers la réception, et elle demanda comment elle pouvait faire pour avoir un taxi. Elle entendit des femmes qui parlaient.

- Maman, je te le dis, nous devons payer le reste aujourd'hui sinon nous n'aurons pas de place pour la réception du mariage…

- Terrence t'a bien donné un cheque ?

- Oui…

Mais on leur dit qu'il était déjà trop tard.

- Non, s'il vous plait ! Dit Susanna, j'ai simplement oublié avec tous les préparatifs du mariage

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, dit le monsieur

Candy passait par la et le monsieur en question l'appela par son nom.

- Mme Brown ?

_« Oh non ! Dit Candy dans sa tête, pas maintenant ! » _

- Mme Brown ! J'ai un message pour vous ! Excusez-vous mes dames, dit-il à Susanna et sa mère

Il se tourna vers Candy, qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, mais il le fallait…

- Oui, dit Candy, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Votre mari m'a dit de vous dire qu'il y avait un chauffeur a votre disposition devant l'hôtel pour vos courses

- Merci, dit Candy

- Candy ? Dit Susanna

- Susanna… quelle belle surprise, dit Candy ironiquement

- Que fais-vous ici ? Demanda Susanna

- Je suis en lune de miel, dit Candy en souriant

- Oh oui, dit Susanna, avec un sourire heureux, toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, dit Candy

- Terry et moi allons aussi nous marier…

Candy eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau tranchant dans le cœur.

- Oui, je sais. Toutes mes félicitations ! Dit Candy

- Merci…, dit Susanna avec un air de triomphe

Candy avait envie de l'étrangler, mais elle continuait à sourire.

- Vous connaissez Mme Brown ? Dit le manager de l'hôtel

- Oui, dit Susanna

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien Melle Marlowe devait m'amener le reste de l'argent pour la réception, mais elle est en retard, dit le manager

- Oh, dit Candy, je suis sure que vous pouvez trouver un moyen de prolonger le temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour vous, Mme Brown, c'est un ordre, dit le manager en souriant

- Merci, dit Candy

Susanna était bouche bée.

- Merci beaucoup Candy ! Dit-elle en souriant

- De rien. Maintenant je dois y aller, aurevoir Susanna, Mme Marlowe, dit Candy

Candy s'en alla et elle trouva un chauffeur qui l'amena faire des courses. Susanna et sa mère remercièrent le manager.

- Vous avez de la chance, la famille de Mme Brown son propriétaire de cet hôtel, alors ses désirs sont des ordres

- Oh, dit Susanna

- Sublime ! Dit Mme Marlowe, d'abord, elle te donne son homme, maintenant tu vas avoir la réception de ton mariage dans son hôtel ?

- Maman ! J'épouse Terry, c'est tout ce qui est important, merci monsieur, dit Susanna en souriant

Candy était dans la voiture entrain de râler. Pourquoi est-ce que la vie s'acharnait ainsi contre elle ?

_« Fantastique Candy ! Tu lui a donne l'homme que tu aimes, maintenant tu les aide pour leur réception ? Pourquoi ne pas tout payer tant que tu y es ?!!! » Se dit Candy_

Elle alla faire des courses et elle s'amusa seule. Elle acheta plein de cadeau pour les enfants de la maison Pony, et pour Melle Pony , Sœur Maria, Tom. Jimmy…

Le chauffeur pris ses paquets pour les mettre dans la voiture.

- Allez-y, dit-elle au chauffeur, je vais marcher un peu

- Mais Mme Brown…

- Je vais me retrouver, ne vous en faites pas. Je serai la bientôt. Dites a mon mari que je me promène au Central Park

- D'accord Madame

Candy marchait dans les rues de New York en rêvassant et en pensant a sa vie, quand elle se heurta a une femme qui sortait de sa voiture pour entrer dans sa maison.

- Je suis désolée, je rêvassais !

- Ce n'est pas un problème, dit la femme, Candy ?

Candy regarda la dame.

- Mme Baker ! Bonjour ! Dit Candy en souriant

D'abord elle rencontre la fiancée de Terry et sa future belle mère et maintenant sa mère ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas surprise ?

- Candy, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis en lune de miel et mon mari a une réunion d'affaires

- Pendant votre lune de miel ?

- Oui… enfin c'est officiellement fini… nous retournons a Chicago

- Oh félicitations pour votre mariage

- Merci dit Candy en regardant ses pieds

- Je reviens du théâtre ; vous voulez prendre une tasse de thé avec moi ?

- Allons, rien que pour 5 minutes

- D'accord Mme Baker, dit Candy, allons-y

Elles entrèrent dans la maison ou il y avait du thé prêt pour la maîtresse de maison. C'était sa routine quand elle revenait du théâtre ; elle avait besoin de sa tasse de thé. Elle avait un thé spécial de Londres qu'elle aimait particulièrement plus que tout. Candy s'assit avec elle au salon et elle servit Eleonor et se servit elle même.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Eleonor

- Je vais bien, dit Candy en souriant

- Vous avez cet éclat… vous brillez…

- Je brille… ?

- Oui, vous devez avoir une brioche au four…

- Vous croyez ? Dit Candy en souriant

- Je suis plus âgée que vous ; je connais les signes… félicitations !

- Oh… dit Candy, mais…

Candy était entrain de penser. Elle avait des envies bien définies, mais… était-ce possible ? Oui, bien sur, Anthony et elle étaient maries bien avant la cérémonie religieuse.

- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, dit Eleonor

- Non, ça va, dit Candy en souriant, je pense que vous avez peut être raison, en fait…

Eleonor sourit et elles parlèrent pendant un moment, ensuite Candy devait partir. Eleonor la serra contre elle.

- Félicitations pour le mariage et pour le bébé…

- Merci, dit Candy en riant, c'était bon de vous voir et je ne vous ai pas remercier pour la robe de chambre…

- Oh, c'était rien ! Je vous dois tellement plus que ça. Vous m'avez rendu mon bébé… ou séjournez-vous ?

- Au Waldorf Astoria, la suite nuptiale

- D'accord, dit Eleonor, je vais vous envoyer un petit cadeau de mariage

- C'est pas la peine…

- Allons ! C'est un plaisir pour moi…

- Aurevoir Mme Baker et merci pour la tasse de thé …

- De rien. Revenez quand vous voulez Candy, si vous êtes en ville

- Je n'y manquerai pas, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras encore une fois

Candy continua sa marche jusqu'au Waldorf Astoria. Eleonor alla se changer et elle revint au salon pour trouver son fils qui prenait du thé. S'il était venu 10 minutes plus tôt… Oh mon Dieu ! Elle décida de ne rien lui dire sur la visite de Candy.

- Maman ! Dit Terry, bonsoir !

Eleonor s'approcha de son fils et le serra contre elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu as eu de la visite, maman ?

- Bonjour bébé ! Pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Parce que je vois deux tasses avec des traces de rouge a lèvres, tu as eu une femme, une amie ?

- Oui, dit Eleonor

- Qui était-ce ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

- Parce que je peux sentir son parfum…

- Tu peux sentir son parfum ? Dit Eleonor surprise

- Oui… et tu es vague… c'était Candy n'est-ce pas ?

- No, dit Eleonor en regardant le tapis

- Maman, tu ne sais pas mentir… elle était ici ?

- Seulement pour 5 minutes, je l'ai vu quand j'entrai dans la maison et je l'ai invite pour une tasse de thé, elle vient de partir

- Alors, si j'étais venu 10 minutes plus tôt…

- Tu l'aurais rencontré… Mais Terry, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Elle est en lune de miel

- Lune de miel, dit Terry doucement

- Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'aimer et je n'arrêterai jamais…

- Je suis désolée chéri …

- Merci maman…

- Mangeons quelque chose avant que tu n'ailles au théâtre, j'ai ton dessert favori ce soir

Terry marcha avec sa mère jusqu'à la salle à manger en pensant a Candy. Elle était la il y avait 10 minutes, il y avait seulement 10 minutes…

Candy arriva dans sa suite et elle se changea pour le dîner et Anthony arriva.

- Chérie, tu t'es bien amusée ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, dit-elle

- Tu t'es amusé en faire des courses

- C'était amusant…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seule…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Comment était ta réunion ?

- Parfaite ! Nous allons commencez des que nous retournons a Chicago… la nouvelle ligne sera prête pour ton prochain anniversaire

- Ça prend tellement de temps ?

- Oui, nous devons faire des test sur le produit pour être sure que personne ne sera malade et que ça marche comme il faut

- Oh, d'accord. On ne voudrait pas que la ligne Tendre Candy rende les gens malade

- Pour me racheter de t'avoir abandonné, on sort ce soir…

- Oh… dit Candy en souriant, pour aller ou ?

- C'est une surprise ! Apprêtes-toi

- J'ai presque fini…

- Alors, je vais m'apprêter !

Anthony s'apprêta et ils allèrent en bas ; une voiture les attendait. Anthony avait quelque chose pour elle.

- Tu me bandes les yeux ? Dit Candy

- Oui, allez, ne triche pas

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant

Il lui mit le bandeau devant les yeux et il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent a destination.

- Mon Dieu, dit Candy est-ce que toutes tes surprise sont aussi bonnes ? Tu devrais m'en faire plus souvent !

- Pour toi, mon amour, je ferai n'importe quoi… maintenant allons-y !

Candy avait toujours les yeux bandés, alors il tenait sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent a destination. Anthony enleva le bandeau… Ils étaient dans un théâtre, dans une loge privée…

- Nous sommes au théâtre ? Dit Candy surprise

- Oui, nous allons voir « Roméo et Juliette »

- « Roméo et Juliette », dit Candy avec une petite voix

- Oui, ça me rappelle un peu notre histoire ; la grande tante contre notre amour…

- Oh, moi je pensais à notre histoire plus tôt comme celle de Cendrillon…

- Et je suis ton prince ? Comme c'est mignon…

- Roméo et Juliette ont eu une fin tragique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Et bien heureusement que tu ne te sois pas suicidé quand j'étais supposé être mort… ou je me serai aussi tué… mais c'est une des meilleures pièces de Shakespeare, la plus fameuse histoire d'amour… j'espère que tu l'aimeras…

- Je l'aime bien, dit Candy, merci chéri !

Elle l'embrassa Et elle pria que Terry ne jouait pas Roméo… mais…

- Et nous avons une soirée spéciale ; Terrence Grandchester jouera le rôle de Roméo seulement pour ce soir, l'autre acteur est indisposée… on dit que Terrence Grandchester a beaucoup de talent…

_« Jamais deux sans trois : d'abord la fiancée, ensuite sa mère et maintenant je vas le voir sur scène !!!! Pourquoi est-ce ça m'arrive a moi ??? » Se dit Candy_

- Terrence Grandchester, dit Candy, oui, c'est ce que j'ai aussi entendu…

La pièce commença et heureusement que les lumières étaient éteintes, car Candy n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Terry… elle n'avait pas fini la pièce la première fois parce qu'elle était allée a l'hôpital pour voir Susanna… mais Terry était magnifique sur scène.

Terry se sentait mieux que d'habitude. Est-ce parce qu'il a parlé de Candy avec sa mère ? Ou était-ce parce que Candy était passé chez sa mère et qu'il l'avait manqué de quelques minutes ? Ça aurait du le rendre triste, mais il se sentait mieux, plus en forme et il donna une des ses meilleures performances.

Candy pleurait de joie, de tristesse. Elle était contente de voir Terry sur scène a nouveau. A la fin de la performance, tout le monde applaudissait, Terry fut rappelé plusieurs fois sur scène.

_« Oh Terry, tu étais absolument fantastique, mon amour… je t'aime » pensa Candy_

Terrence était sur scène, les gens applaudissaient, jetaient des fleurs, mais on dirait qu'il avait entendu sa voix dans sa tête. Il regardait en haut vers les loges, mais il ne pouvait rien voir avec toutes les lumières tu théâtre. Mais il savait qu'elle était la, probablement avec son mari, mais il était content qu'elle soit là.

Candy ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Anthony pensait que c'était a cause de la pièce ; et bien c'était pour la pièce, mais pas comme il le pensait.

- Chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit Candy

Il lui donna son mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes, parce que celui qu'elle avait était trempé.

- Je suis heureux que tu aimes ma surprise

- Merci beaucoup Anthony, tu es le meilleur

- Retournons à notre hôtel, comme ça tu peux me montrer combien tu es contente

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, et ils allèrent au lit. Candy ne put s'empêcher de penser à Terry, pendant qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Anthony… elle se sentit infidèle, mais elle n'y pouvait rien… Elle était heureuse de l'avoir vu sur scène et il était absolument magnifique.

Terrence bien sur ne pouvait s'arrête de penser a Candy non plus. Susanna vint dans sa chambre et il mit le visage de Candy sur le sien… Susanna était au septième ciel…

Le lendemain, Candy reçu un cadeau d'Eleonor Baker. C'était de la lingerie fine pour femme enceinte, enfin, qui irait a une femme enceinte. Candy sourit.

Candy prit le train pour Chicago avec son mari pour commencer une vie nouvelle en tant que femme mariée, parce qu'elle était maintenant certaine d'être enceinte. Elle avait les nausées matinales quand elle s'est réveillée…


	6. Chapter 6

**_La fleur fragile du destin_**

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_« Beauté… »_**

Candy était de retour à Chicago et elle alla voir un docteur à l'hôpital. Il fit un examen approfondi et il confirma ses soupçons.

- Mme Brown, vous êtes belle et bien enceinte, félicitations!

À ce moment-là, l'espace d'une seconde, Candy pensa avoir un bébé avec Terry... Mais elle était mariée à Anthony et c'était le bébé d'Anthony. Elle sourit.

- Merci beaucoup, docteur.

- Mangez beaucoup de fruits frais et de légumes frais.

- sûr je le ferai docteur, dit Candy en riant, je suis infirmière, alors je sais quoi faire.

- Bien sûr, dit le docteur en souriant, revenez me voir dans ce mois.

- Je le ferai. Merci docteur.

Candy sortit du bureau du docteur. Elle avait envie de manger un hot-dog avec de la moutarde alors elle alla dans le parc et elle acheta un hot-dog, puis un autre. Ensuite elle se sentit mieux. Elle retourna à la maison et elle trouvera Annie qui l'attendait.

- Candy! Où étais- tu?

- Je suis allée me promener, dit Candy.

Elle voulait parler du bébé à Anthony en premier.

- Oh, je suis venue voir comment tu allais, la lune de miel c'était comment?

- Merveilleux, dit Candy en souriant.

- Je suis très heureuse pour toi...

- Nous nous sommes arrêtés à New York en passant, dit Candy.

- A New York? dit Annie.

- Et nous sommes allés au Waldorf...

- Pas dans la suite royale...

- La suite nuptiale, Dieu merci. Cela aurait été trop étrange...

- Oh Candy...

- J'ai vu Suzanne et sa mère, essayant de louer une salle pour la réception du mariage...

- Oh non..., dit Annie.

- En fait je les ai aidées à obtenir la salle...

- Quoi??

- Oui, j'ai parlé au directeur. Apparemment nous possédons la majeure partie du Waldorf, alors ce que nous disons est parole d'Évangile...

- Candy, tu es beaucoup trop bonne ! Tu n'as pas offert de payer pour la réception tant que tu y étais??

- Je me suis posée la même question... Après je suis allée faire du shopping et j'ai décidé de retourner à l'hôtel, et j'ai rencontré Éléonore Baker...

- Éléonore Baker?

- C'est vrai tu ne sais pas. Éléonore Baker est la mère de Terry...

- Quoi?? Dit Annie, alors il faut que tu me dises que Archie est complètement dingue de la mère de Terry?

Elle éclata de rire. Candy se joignit à elle.

- A vrai dire je n'avais jamais pensé à cela comme ça ! ! Dit Candy qui riait toujours...

Quand finalement elles s'arrêtèrent de rire, Candy continua :

- Je l'ai rencontrée en Écosse pendant ce merveilleux été. En quelque sorte je les ai aidés Terry et elle à se réconcilier, alors elle m'a invitée pour le thé...

- Oh wow!

- Ensuite quand je suis rentrée à l'hôtel Anthony avait une surprise pour moi. Il avait deux billets pour aller voir" Roméo et Juliette"...

- Oh...

- J'étais heureuse, parce que je ne l'ai jamais fini la dernière fois, à cause de tout ce drame avec Suzanne... Et je savais que Terry jouait un autre rôle... Mais avec ma chance... L'acteur qui jouait Roméo a dû être remplacé parce que il était malade, par...

- Terrence Grandchester, termina Annie.

- C'était merveilleux de le voir sur scène. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer... Anthony a pensé que je pleurais à cause de la pièce...

- Oh wow ! Comment tiens tu le coup?

- Eh bien je dois m'accrocher. Cela va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

- Bon. Tu peux toujours me parler.

- Je sais. Merci. Comment va Patricia?

- Eh bien elle est allée en Floride voir ses parents.

- Oh... Ce doit être dur pour elle d'oublier Alistair... Je peux comprendre j'en suis sûre... Terry n'est pas mort, mais je l'ai perdu, pas une fois mais deux.

Anthony et Archie arrivèrent pour les amener déjeuner.

- Les filles sont ici, dit Archie.

Anthony s'avança vers sa femme pour l'embrasser.

- Chérie, comment vas-tu? tu n'as pas l'air tellement dans ton assiette ce matin.

- Oh je suis allée me promener. L'air frais était bon pour moi.

- Tant mieux, dit-il. Tu es prête à partir?

- Oui, dit Candy, allons-y

- Même si elle avait mangé deux hot-dogs en allant là-bas, elle avait encore faim.

Ils allèrent tous manger dans un restaurant agréable et Candy mangea avec appétit. Elle s'adaptait à la vie de femme mariée, elle avait un bébé. Anthony travaillait sur le parfum et sur la ligne de cosmétiques. Archie étudiait le droit et donnait un coup de main à la société. Il allait se fiancer à Annie bientôt.

Le soir dans la chambre. Candy devait annoncer la nouvelle à Anthony.

- Chérie dit-il, tu as beaucoup mangé récemment, enfin aujourd'hui, dit-il.

- Est-ce que tu dis que je suis gourmande? dit Candy.

- Non, jamais, tu es si minuscule...

- Eh bien, je mange pour deux, dit Candy

Anthony la regarda, surpris.

- Tu manges pour deux? tu es enceinte? demanda-t-il.

- Oui...

Il courut vers elle, la serra dans ses bras, tourna en riant avec elle.

- Tu es vraiment heureux? ce n'est pas trop tôt? dit Candy.

- Bien sûr que non ! ! Dit-il, tu plaisantes? je t'aime Candy et j'aime ce bébé que tu portes. Mais nous allons attendre pour le dire aux autres...

- D'accord.

La vie était belle. Les affaires marchaient bien. Les roseraies étaient transférées dans une propriété que les Andrés avaient à Chicago, mais la roseraie originale de Lakewood y était encore et les jardiniers là-bas en prenaient soin.

Un message fut envoyé au père d'Anthony pour l'informer que son fils était encore en vie. Il était très loin et cela lui prit des semaines pour rentrer en Amérique. La réunion du père et du fils fut très touchante. Anthony descendit quand il entendit la voiture arriver. M. Brown entra dans la résidence et il s'arrêta quand il vit son fils. Il était plus grand, plus fort, et il ressemblait tant à sa chère Rosemary.

- Anthony? dit-il

- Papa? dit Anthony tout ému.

Il courut vers son père et ils s' étreignirent pendant longtemps, en pleurant et en riant. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher.

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est un miracle ! Mon petit Anthony, tu es vivant ! ! !

- Oh père, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Que cette Elroy aille au diable pour nous avoir roulés ! Comment a-t-elle osé jouer avec la vie de mon fils comme ça?

- Elle est assez cruelle oui ...

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça? demanda M. Brown en lâchant son fils et en marchant avec lui jusqu'au salon pour s'asseoir.

- Parce que elle voulait m'empêcher de m'approcher de ma femme...

- Ta femme?

- Oui, Candy. Elle n'était pas encore ma femme, mais je l'aimais déjà alors... Tante Elroy a pensé qu'elle avait une mauvaise influence sur moi...

- Etait-ce le cas?

- Non, elle était la fille la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Elle me rappelait mère...

- Tu as épousé une fille qui te rappelait ta mère? dit son père en souriant.

- Oui, et nous allons avoir un bébé...

- Oh ! Je vais être grand-père ! Merci beaucoup mon fils.

Candy arriva et M. Brown se leva.

- Candy, c'est mon père...

- Enchantée, dit Candy, M. Brown

- Vous pouvez m'appeler" Papa" ! Vous êtes ma belle-fille et vraiment vous ressemblez à Rosemary ! Oh mon Dieu !

Il la serra dans ses bras. Ils passèrent un moment privilégié ensemble. Albert vint les voir aussi.

- Albert, dit M Brown, où diable est Elroy, je devrais lui parler. Comment a-t-elle osé jouer avec la vie de mon fils comme ça? !

- Elle haïssait vraiment Candy, dit Albert.

- Pourquoi?? c'est la plus gentille des filles et elle ressemble à Rosemary, cela aurait dû l'adoucir?? c'est quoi son problème? elle n'a pas de coeur ! Dit M. Brown.

_" Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point! Se dit Candy, me forcer à abandonner Terry pour être avec Anthony."_

- Ne parlons pas de la tante Elroy, dit Anthony, concentrons-nous sur le présent.

- Tu as raison Anthony, dit Albert, concentrons-nous sur le présent.

- J'ai été absent bien trop longtemps, j'aurais dû être là pour toi,te protéger de cette vieille sorcière ! Elle n'a pas changé du tout ! Personne n'était assez bien pour les membres de sa famille. Elle n'a pas aimé que j'épouse ta mère non plus... J'aurais dû t'amener avec moi...

- Le dîner est servi, dit Albert, allons-y...

Archibald les rejoignit pour le dîner et tout fut formidable. Les Legrands vinrent après le dîner. Albert ne voulait pas souffrir leur présence durant le dîner.

À New York Terrence Grandchester avait épousé Susanna Marlowe. La réception était au Waldorf Astoria et c'était une très grande réception. La mariée était follement heureuse. Elle avait surpris le marié en portant une prothèse le jour de son mariage et en marchant vers l'hôtel... Le marié était si ému, surtout il se sentait soulagé. Mais son expression était prise pour de l'amour par toutes les personnes présentes la mariée y comprise, bien qu'elle sut la vérité... Terry était très heureux de voir Suzanne marcher c'était comme si on avait enlevé un poids de ses épaules. La réception continua agréablement et la mariée et le marié purent danser, ouvrir le bal.

La nuit de noces... Eh bien la nuit de noces, tout ce que le marié eut à faire fut d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à la place de la mariée... Plus vite dit que fait...

_" Candy ! Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi faisons-nous cela?? ! ! ! Pourquoi faisons-nous plaisir à d'autres personnes?? je veux tellement être avec toi ! Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour que tu sois dans mon lit à l'instant. Candy, je t'aime ! ! ! ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! ! ! Mais je dois... »_

.

Candy était dans son lit, dans les bras de son mari en essayant de dormir, quand elle entendit en elle la voix de Terrence l'appeler. Elle éprouva quelque saisissement. Elle quitta les bras de son mari et elle alla dans la salle de bains adjacente et elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

_" Terry, oh Terry... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas t'oublier? Quoi que ce soit, tu peux le faire... Tu as probablement à consumer ton mariage... Oh mon Dieu ça fait si mal ! Terry, mon Terry avec elle ! ! Oh mon Dieu ! » Dit-elle en pleurant._

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte.

- Candy? dit Anthony, ça va chérie? Est-ce que c'est le bébé?

- Non, chéri, je vais bien. J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve...

- Oh, d'accord...

- Je reviens tout de suite...

- Ok...

Il retourna se coucher. Candy mit de l'eau sur son visage, ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle était contente que ce soit le milieu de la nuit ; Anthony ne pourrait pas voir ses yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de vivre ce mensonge... Un mensonge partiel, parce que elle aimait vraiment Anthony, mais pas comme elle aimait Terry... Mais Terry n'était pas amoureux de Suzanne... Elle retourna dans les bras de son mari mais cela lui prit un moment pour s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Terry. Elle pouvait ressentir sa détresse.

Les mois suivants furent plutôt fous. Anthony travaillait sur le parfum et sur la ligne de cosmétiques, en faisant toutes les analyses. Il vendait aussi ses belles roses « Tendre Candy » et cela avait beaucoup de succès, dans le monde entier. Le ventre de Candy grossissait bien, elle mangeait comme une folle. Et son mari , malgré son emploi du temps chargé, venait et dînait avec sa femme, que ce soit un dîner d'affaires ou non. Il amenait les investisseurs au manoir et ils dînaient et il était avec Candy. Il ne voulait pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps. Candy était très heureuse qu'il vienne tous les jours à l'heure du dîner rien que pour être avec elle.

Archie avait finalement demandé à Annie de l'épouser et la réception des fiançailles était à la résidence. Le ventre de Candy était gros. Elle était presque à terme, mais elle voulait être là pour son amie

- Candy, dit Annie, tu n'as pas à faire cela, tu dois être fatiguée

- Je vais m'asseoir, ne t'en fais pas pour moi...

- Ton petit prince ou ta petite princesse prend son temps pour venir, il ou elle a-t-il dépassé la date à laquelle il est attendu ?

- Non elle est attendue n'importe quel jour maintenant…

- « Elle ? » dit Annie, comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense juste que c'est une fille, dit Candy en riant, j'ai le sentiment que c'est une fille.

- D'accord, tu es la maman, tu devrais savoir, dit Annie en riant.

Patricia était venue de Floride pour la réception des fiançailles.

- Hé maman, dit Patricia en souriant, comment vas-tu ? est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non Patricia, je vais bien, tu n'es pas la servante que l'on m'a assignée tu sais. Albert les paye très bien pour me servir... Dit Candy en riant.

- D'accord...

- Est-ce que tu vas rester ici longtemps ?

- Eh bien je voulais voir ton bébé..., dit Patricia.

- Formidable ! Dit Candy. alors tu voudras la voir grandir aussi...

- « elle ? » dit Patricia en souriant.

- Elle pense que c'est une fille, dit Annie.

- Je sais que c'est une fille, dit Candy en riant.

- Eh bien si tu le dis..., dit Patricia.

- Et il y a le lancement du parfum et de la ligne de cosmétique « Tendre Candy » bientôt...

- Tu vas avoir un bébé, et Anthony aura son bébé aussi..., dit Patricia en riant.

- Oui, dit Candy en riant…

Eliza arriva l'air toujours aussi méchante.

- Eh bien est-ce que tu n'es pas la princesse assise là à ne rien faire !

- Eliza, dit Candy, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens le besoin de venir m'ennuyer ?? Est-ce que tu n'as pas ta propre vie ?

- Bien sûr que non, dit Patricia, sa vie est si ennuyeuse qu'elle doit venir et gâcher la nôtre…

- Tu as peut-être pu berner Anthony, mais je vais prouver que tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien de pute ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais !

- Eliza, dit Anthony, laisse ma femme tranquille ! Tu la stresses, elle a besoin de repos…

- Oui , dit Candy, Patty tu veux marcher jusqu'à ma chambre avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, dit Patricia.

Anthony l'étreignit et l'embrassa.

- Repose-toi un peu, si il se passe quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi chercher... Elle est attendue n'importe quel jour maintenant...

- Tu penses que c'est une fille aussi, dit Annie ?

- Mais bien sûr que c'est une fille ! dit Anthony, elle va avoir les yeux verts de sa mère…

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Elisa boudait. Candy monta avec Patricia. Elle se changea et alla s'allonger sur le lit.

- Ça va , Candy ? demanda Patricia.

- Eh bien je ne sais pas, dit Candy, je me sens un peu étrange. Je vais dormir un peu.

- Je serai là, avec toi, dit Patty.

Candy s'endormit, et elle fit un rêve. Elle était assise sur un banc dans un parc et Terry arriva.

_« Hé taches de son, j'ai ces belles roses pour toi… » Dit Terry._

_« Merci Terry, elles sont vraiment très belles... » Dit-elle._

Il lui donna de belles roses blanches… « Tendre Candy ».

Candy se réveilla soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? dit Patricia.

- Je viens juste de perdre les eaux.

- Oh... Je vais chercher Anthony ! Dit Patricia tout excitée, reste ici...

Candy resta seule pendant un petit moment, en pensant à Terry et à son rêve.

_« Cela aurait dû être notre bébé, Terry... Oh pourquoi est-ce que je pense à cela maintenant ? peut-être parce que tu viens juste de rêver de lui ? pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'oublier ?? je t'aime Terry, je voudrais que tu sois ici avec moi... J'ai tellement besoin de toi ! » Se dit-elle._

Anthony arriva et Candy fut transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital. La réception fut interrompue. Les invités durent partir.

- Je savais qu'il fallait qu'elle soit le centre d'attention ! Dit Eliza.

- Eliza, dit Daniel, elle n'avait pas prévu que son bébé allait arriver ce soir...

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, elle est infirmière, elle sait quoi faire...

- Eliza, la ferme ! Dit Daniel.

Candy eut une belle petite fille. Tout le monde était très heureux. Les deux grands-pères étaient là, Archie, Annie, Patty et Daniel aussi.

- Elle est tout simplement parfaite, dit Anthony, elle te ressemble, mais elle a un mélange de nos deux regards : bleu-vert...

_« « Comme Terry », se dit Candy sans réfléchir, oh mon Dieu que suis-je en train de penser ?? »_

- Oui, dit-elle tout haut…

- Elle est si « beauté » ; nous devrions l'appeler « Beauté ».

- Quoi ? dit Candy, tu veux l'appeler « Beauté » ?

- Oui, dit Anthony.

- « Beauté », cela va avoir l'air étrange, tu ne trouves pas... ?

Anthony éclata de rire ; il regardait fixement sa fille.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons utiliser l'adjectif qui vient de « beauté » ; «Belle ».

- Je pensais que tu voulais lui donner le nom de ta mère..., dit Candy.

- Rosemary… Que penses-tu de « Belle Rose Blanche ? ».

- « Belle Rose Blanche », dit Candy c'est beau ! Cela sonne comme une phrase.

Anthony se tourna vers tout le monde et dit :

- Vous tous, voici «Belle Rose Blanche », le plus beau bébé du monde !

- Bonjour,Belle Rose Blanche, dirent Patty et Annie.

- Je pense que nous allons juste l'appeler « Belle », dit Candy, ou « Belle Rose »...

- « Belle Rose », pour ma mère, dit Anthony.

- Bien sûr chéri, dit Candy en souriant.

Tout le monde les félicita. Anthony embrassa sa femme. Plus tard quand tout le monde partit Candy était seule avec son bébé. Elle la regardait et elle pleurait de joie.

_Mon petit ange, tu as laissé tes ailes au ciel_

_Pour venir à moi et m'apporter toute la joie du monde_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été abandonnée_

_Mais jamais jamais je ne t'abandonnerai,mon ange_

_Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait aimer aussi intensément quelqu'un_

_Que l'on n'avait encore jamais vu_

_Avant que tu ne sois conçue, je te voulais_

_Avant que tu ne sois née, je t'aimais_

_Avant même que tu n'aies été ici une heure, je mourrais pour toi _

_C'est le miracle de l'amour. _

_« Oui , mon miracle avec Terry ... Oh qu'est-ce que je pense ?? avec Anthony !! Dit-elle__horrifiée__ »_

Terry ne cessait de revenir à son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Combien de temps va-t-elle continuer à vivre comme ça ? maintenant il y avait un bébé, elle avait une famille avec Anthony... Mais tout son esprit lui hurlait de partir et d'en avoir un avec Terry... Elle pouvait tout abandonner et aller chercher Terry, mais elle priverait son enfant de son père, si ils la laissaient partir avec elle... Non, ce n'était pas une solution. Elle ne peut pas détruire sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste à ce point là.

_« Belle Rose Blanche, se dit-elle, nous sommes une famille et nous allons être très heureux ensemble »_

Terry à New York se réveilla avec des fourmillements traversant tout son corps, il pensait à Candy soudainement. Il faisait un rêve il lui donnait des « Tendre Candy »... Il pensait beaucoup à elle. Il avait vu la rose blanche, appelée « Tendre Candy » et il en achetait une chaque matin pour mettre dans sa loge dans un verre d'eau. Cette nuit-là il eut une étrange sensation... Suzanna était allongée à côté de lui profondément endormie.

_« Taches de son, j'espère que tu vas bien... Pourquoi ne puis-je pas arrêter de penser à toi ? Se demanda-t-il »._

Il se réveilla et alla à son bureau et dormit sur le divan qui s'y trouvait. Il se sentait mieux loin de sa femme. Elle avait fait beaucoup de fausses couches et le docteur leur avait ordonné d'arrêter d'essayer pendant quelque temps. Susanna était bouleversée bien sûr. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Ce n'était vraiment pas important pour Terry ; il voulait un enfant avec Candy, pas avec Susanna. Peut-être son voeu secret était-il exaucé…


	7. Chapter 7

_**La fleur fragile du destin**_

**_Chapitre 7  
" Un petit goût de sucre... "_**

**_Un grand merci à Annie Brighton pour la traduction._**

Les parents de Belle Rose Blanche tenaient à elle comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. C'était un beau bébé, potelée et sa mère prenait soin d'elle autant qu'elle le pouvait. La nounou ne prenait le relais que quand Candy était fatiguée et avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Dorothée, à la demande de Candy, était devenue la nounou du bébé.

- Je suis si honorée que vous me choisissiez pour prendre soin de votre bébé Mme Brown, dit Dorothée.

- Dorothée, tu as toujours été gentille envers moi depuis que j'ai franchi le seuil de la maison de l'enfer... Dit Candy en souriant, nous avons fait du chemin ensemble...

- Oui, vous avez finalement trouvé le bonheur, avec votre prince...

- Crois tu? dit Candy un peu tristement.

Elle pensait à nouveau à Terry. Tout ceci sonnait si faux dans sa tête ; elle aurait dû être en train de célébrer la naissance de son bébé avec Terry, pas avec Anthony...

- Bien sûr que vous l'avez trouvé! Dit Dorothée, rappelez-vous comment vous me demandiez si je connaissais le garçon du vieux portrait dans votre chambre chez les Legrand. C'était M. Anthony, et je sais que vous vous sentiez mieux après avoir vu ce portrait. Maintenant vous l'avez épousé...

- Mais tant de choses se sont passées depuis ce moment, Dorothée...

- Vous avez un beau bébé, tout l'argent du monde et un mari qui vous adore. Que pourriez-vous demander d'autre?

_«Être avec l'homme que j'aime? Être avec Terry... Se dit Candy »_

Mais elle dit tout haut ;

- Tu as raison Dorothée, j'ai un beau bébé, un mari merveilleux et tout l'argent du monde pour aider les gens dans le besoin! As- tu mon planning pour la journée?

- Oui, il est sur votre bureau...

- Formidable! Je vais voir l'orphelinat de la ville et essayer d'en faire un endroit meilleur pour tous ces pauvres enfants dans le besoin...

- Vous êtes très bonne, Mme Brown. Vous n'oubliez jamais d'où vous veniez...

- Comment le pourrais-je? j'ai grandi dans une maison très heureuse, mais les orphelinats à Chicago... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour aider et organiser des galas de charité et amener tous ces gens riches à donner un coup de main aussi...

- C'est ce qu'elle fit pendant son temps libre. Elle organisa différents galas et dîners de charité pour aider les pauvres. La ligne «Tendre Candy » était presque finie et il allait y avoir une fête pour le lancement de la ligne. Anthony était le mari parfait. Il venait toujours déjeuner avec sa femme et son bébé tous les jours à moins qu'il ne fût hors de la ville. Il ne pouvait jamais se lasser de son bébé non plus. Il l'aimait tant.

- Belle Rose, dit-il, sais-tu combien tu me rends heureux? nous travaillons sur une ligne de bébé pour toi, spécialement pour toi, comme cela tu sentiras bon et grâce à toi tous les bébés d'Amérique sentiront bon comme toi aussi...

- La « ligne pour bébé Tendre Candy » ? dit Candy, elle est prête?

- Oui, je voulais te surprendre. J'avais une équipe qui travaillait dessus en même temps que sur l'autre ligne...

- Oh Anthony ! Dit Candy en souriant, c'est merveilleux !

Elle l'étreignit alors qu'il avait le bébé dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime tant, Candy, dit Anthony, et j'aime notre bébé...

La nouvelle ligne fut un grand succès immédiat, parce que c'était une ligne de qualité et que elle n'était pas si chère que cela. La ligne pour bébé fut un succès aussi. Tout le monde pouvait se l'offrir.

Le mariage d'Archi et d'Annie eut finalement lieu et Candy était contente d'avoir sa meilleure amie et sa soeur vivant avec elle à la résidence.

- Annie, je suis si contente que tu vives ici maintenant !

- Comment tu arrives à tout faire, être une mère, une femme, tous ces galas et autres événements de charité...?

- Je vais bien... Dit Candy tristement.

- Mais ton bonheur n'est pas complet..., dit Annie.

- Je vais aller bien, « Quand on n'a pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a... »

- Oh Candy ! Dit Annie en l'étreignant.

- Ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, dit Candy, viens maintenant nous pouvons planifier nos journées ensemble comme nous le faisions quand nous étions petites... La seule différence c'est que nous sommes mariées maintenant...

- Oui ! Dit Annie, il me tarde d'avoir un bébé aussi !

- Eh bien cela fait horriblement mal, dit Candy, sois-y préparée!

Elles éclatèrent de rire ! Les deux soeurs faisaient tout ensemble et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Annie pour avoir un bébé en route.

Une nuit comme ils se préparaient à aller se coucher, Anthony voulut parler à Candy.

- Chérie, je vais aller faire un voyage promotionnel à travers le pays pour la « ligne Tendre Candy ». Voudrais tu venir avec moi?

- Tu nous veux avec toi en tournée?

- Oui, je ne veux pas te laisser seule trop longtemps ...

- D'accord alors, dit Candy, Annie peut s'occuper de toutes les oeuvres de bienfaisance pendant que nous sommes absents... Nous viendrons avec toi bien sûr !

Anthony l'enlaça.

Tout le monde était heureux, excepté bien sûr Daniel et Eliza... Daniel passait à autre chose, mais Elisa était toujours très en colère contre Candy. Comment pouvait-elle tout avoir, Anthony et le bébé d'Anthony ? ? ? elle devait chercher quelque chose pour la détruire, elle allait creuser et creuser jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose...

**********

Terrence Grandchester était en tournée à travers le pays avec sa troupe. Sa fidèle femme était avec lui, comme toujours. Ils jouaient « Richard trois », à Philadelphie cette fois. Il tenait sa femme et l'aidait, parce qu' elle était un peu fatiguée avec sa prothèse. Après la pièce, ils étaient à leur hôtel dans leur suite.

- Est-ce que ça va , Suzanne ? Dit Terry, tu aurais dû rester à la maison...

- Je veux juste être avec toi, Terry. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas de bébé pour me tenir occupée...

- Suzanne...

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, si notre sang n'est pas compatible... Je voulais seulement te donner un enfant...

- Eh bien Dieu est celui qui donne les enfants...

- Alors Dieu refuse de me donner des enfants ? Dit Suzanne amère

- Susanne, pas ce soir, s'il te plaît, dit Terry, il y a une réception en bas et Robert a demandé si nous pouvions nous joindre à eux...

- Bien sûr, dit Suzanne, tu sais qui donne la réception ?

- Non, je demanderai à Robert en bas, tu es prête?

- Oui, allons-y...

Il la prit par le bras et ils descendirent. La réception avait déjà commencé et Robert sourit quand il vit Terry et Suzanne arriver.

- Terrence ! Te voilà ! Dit Robert en souriant, laisse-moi te présenter à l'homme qui va fournir notre nouvelle ligne de maquillage... Anthony Brown, sa ravissante femme Candice et leur ravissant bébé Belle Rose... Terrence Grandchester, la star de notre spectacle et sa belle femme Suzanne...

Terry et Suzanne étaient sans voix. Candy, son mari et leur bébé... Anthony sourit et lui serra la main.

- M. Grandchester, j'aime votre travail tout simplement, vous êtes toujours magnifique sur scène...

Être un acteur c'est formidable, vous pouvez passer au mode " jouer un rôle" juste comme ça en un clin d'oeil !

- Merci , M. Brown, dit Terry, vous pouvez m'appeler Terry, Mme. Brown, vous avez là une ravissante petite-fille, quel âge a-t-elle?

Ils se regardèrent, il était si blessé, elle pouvait le voir dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle était contente qu'il n'ait pas dit à Anthony qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Merci. Elle a 10 mois, dit Candy, vous pouvez m'appeler Candy.

- Si vous m'appelez Terry aussi..., dit Terry en souriant.

- Apppelez -moi Anthony...

Le bébé gloussait dans les bras de sa mère.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Suzanne, dit-elle froidement.

- Suzanne, dit Anthony en souriant vous avez l'air très belle... Je suis sûr que notre nouvelle ligne de cosmétiques va vous rendre encore plus belle... Elle s'appelle «Tendre Candy »

- Merci, dit Suzanne en souriant j'étudierai cela...

_" Que je sois damnée si on me prends à porter une ligne de cosmétiques appelée «Tendre Candy », jamais de la vie... ! Se dit Susanne à elle-même"._

- Bonsoir Suzanne, dit Candy.

- Bonsoir Candy...

Candy était soulagée que Suzanne n'ait rien dit. Susanna n'avait rien dit parce qu' elle ne voulait pas qu' on lui rappelle que Candy et Terry se connaissaient avant, quelque chose qu'elle voulait oublier...

- Elle est si belle, dit Terry en regardant le bébé...

- C'est pourquoi je lai appelée "Belle", dit Anthony, l'adjectif du mot "beauté"

- Comme c'est mignon, dit Suzanne...

- C'est le nom parfait, dit Terry parce qu' elle est si belle... Est-ce que je peux la tenir?

- Elle n'aime pas les étrangers, dit Anthony, elle n'aime que sa mère, moi et la nounou

Candy regarda Terry, elle voulait qu'il tienne le bébé.

- Belle, dit-elle, dit bonjour à Terry.

- 'jour! Dit Belle en riant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Elle était si mignonne. Susanne envia Candy... Elle n'avait pas Terry, mais elle avait une famille avec son mari qui était de façon évidente très amoureux d'elle et elle avait un bébé... Des choses qu'elle Suzanne n'avait pas avec Terry...

Terry ne put pas résister, il essaya de prendre le bébé, pour voir si elle viendrait à sauta dans ses bras en gloussant. Il était au septième ciel. Le bébé l'étreignit en riant, il riait aussi.

Anthony était surpris de voir sa fille si affectueuse avec un étranger, et Candy aussi. Susanne était jalouse, Terry se liait d'amitié avec le bébé de Candy ! ! !

- Bonjour, dit Terry, ils disent que tu n'aimais pas les étrangers, mais je ne suis pas un étranger, n'est-ce pas? je suis un acteur célèbre ! Tu es si belle. Un vrai petit ange, avec ces cheveux d'ange

Anthony regarda Suzanne

- Vous avez des enfants? lui demanda-t-il

- Non, dit Suzanne, il semble que je ne puisse pas porter un bébé à terme...

- Je suis désolé, dit Anthony

- C'est O.K., dit Suzanne. Cela a été dur pour moi. Je voulais tant donner à Terry une famille. Il aime les enfants comme vous pouvez le voir avec votre fille...  
Terry parlait à Belle, en souriant, en imitant des voix...Belle riait à gorge déployée. Candy regardait la scène et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter être mariée à Terry et que ce soit leur bébé... Dorothée arriva pour prendre Belle pour la coucher.

- Tu dois y aller? dit Terry, ma partenaire pour cette fête doit aller se coucher...

- Oui, dit Anthony, elle est si excitée, elle n'a même pas sommeil...

- Mais elle doit aller se coucher..., dit Candy, va avec Dorothée ma chérie...

Belle refusa de quitter les bras de Terry...

- Oh tu as le béguin pour Terrence Grandchester aussi, comme toutes les jeunes filles ! Dit Anthony en riant.

- Eh bien il est le meilleur et le plus bel acteur qui soit jamais, dit Suzanne

Terry regarda le bébé en souriant

- Mon ange, tu dois aller te coucher... Pour être fraîche et dispose demain matin. À tout à l'heure d'accord?

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et le bébé l'étreignit. Belle alla finalement dans les bras de Dorothée. Sa mère et son père l'embrassèrent et Dorothée partit avec elle.

- Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas d'enfant, dit Anthony, vous semblez les aimer beaucoup...

- Merci, dit Terry, à propos de cette ligne"Tendre Candy", qu'est-ce exactement?

- C'est une ligne de cosmétiques, dit Anthony. Elle m'a été inspiré par la beauté de ma femme. J'ai créé une rose blanche pour elle, quand j'étais plus jeune, et je lai appelée «Tendre Candy »...

Les roses, Terry les achetait chaque matin sans exception pour les mettre dans sa loge. Et il avait toujours un bouquet de roses " Tendre Candy » dans la suite de son hôtel, c'était une demande spéciale qu'il avait faite... C'était la rose qu' Anthony avait créée pour elle!

- Alors j'ai décidé de faire un parfum, puis une ligne de cosmétiques et maintenant nous avons une ligne pour bébés aussi... continua Anthony

- Et j'ai décidé de changer toute la ligne du théâtre, nous allons utiliser la" ligne Tendre Candy » à partir de maintenant, dit Robert qui était resté silencieux jusque-là

- C'est formidable, dit Terrence

Ils parlèrent un moment et ensuite Candy les laissa.

- Je vais aller border mon bébé...

- Oui, elle ne s'endormira pas sans voir sa maman, dit Anthony, vas-y d'abord ma chérie, je te rejoins de suite...

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Bonne nuit, Terry, Suzanne, M. Hathaway...

Candy partit et Terry ne put pas s' empêcher de la regarder s'en aller, le coeur brisé. Susanna vit son regard. Elle était à l'agonie.

Candy se rendit dans sa suite pour voir son bébé. Elle s'approcha du petit ange qui était encore très excitée.

- Belle, dit-elle, c'était quoi ça avec Terry? je pensais que tu n'aimais pas les étrangers?? eh bien il est plutôt charmant, n'est-ce pas?

Le bébé rit.

- J'étais très heureuse de le voir aussi, murmura-t-elle, mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer, et bien il semble que tu aies montré assez de bonheur pour nous deux! ! ! Merci mon ange !  
Elle étreignit son bébé. La borda, lui raconta une histoire, chanta pour elle, lui remplit son biberon et Belle Rose finalement s'endormit. Anthony arriva et il embrassa le bébé sur la joue.

- Elle dort enfin? dit-il, elle était très excitée.

- Oui vraiment elle l'était, et elle était très heureuse ce soir.

- Quand elle a vu Terrence Grandchester ! dit Anthony, c'était quoi tout ça?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, il faudra que tu le lui demandes... Dit Candy en riant

- Je suis si heureux de vous avoir toi et Belle. Susanne avait l'air triste parce qu' elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant avec son mari...

- C'est triste, oui...

Mais une vilaine partie d'elle-même était heureuse. Susanne ne pouvait pas rendre Terry heureux ou lui donner des enfants. Cela lui était réservé ! ! !

_«Oh mon Dieu Candy, méchante fille ! » Se dit-elle_

Je remercie Dieu chaque jour du bonheur absolu qui est le mien, dit Anthony, en étreignant sa femme.

**********

Terry et Suzanne étaient dans leur suite. Suzanne boudait. Elle regardait les fleurs sur la table. Des roses blanches, des « Tendre Candy » ! ! ! Il voulait quelque chose qui la lui rappelle partout !

- Susanna, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Terry

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à son mari que tu connaissais Candy?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? Oh attend,oui c'est ça, tu ne voulais pas de quelque chose qui te rappelles que Candy était avec moi avant toi...

- Et les roses... dit-elle,ce sont des «Tendre Candy"...

- Et tu veux en venir à....?

- Tu as fait une demande spéciale pour avoir ces roses partout où nous allons... Tu ne peux pas l'oublier...

- Cela n'a jamais fait partie du marché de l'oublier, dit-il froidement

- Elle est mariée à un autre homme, il a fait cette rose pour elle, elle a son bébé... Un bébé avec lequel tu t'es lié d'amitié en quelques secondes...

- Tu n'es pas jalouse du bébé, quand même?

- Le bébé de Candy ! Je suis sûre que tu souhaitais qu'il soit votre bébé. Puisque je ne peux t'en donner aucun...

- Terry en avait assez d'avoir cette conversation avec sa femme !

- Tu veux la vérité? oui, j'ai pensé que j'aurais eu un bébé avec Candy si je l'avais épousée, ce petit ange aurait été à nous ! Est-ce que tu voulais m'entendre dire???

- Comment as-tu pu être si cruel??? tu t'es lié d'amitié avec son bébé en face de moi en sachant combien cela me blesserait !

- Que veux-tu de moi??? J'ai vu un beau bébé, je l'ai tenue, elle m'a aimé... Oui il se trouve que c'est le bébé de Candy... Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils étaient ici ce soir !

- Terry... C'était le bébé de Candy...

- Oh... Le bébé de Candy... Cela ne t'a pas dérangée de prendre son homme ; moi... Elle est maintenant mariée , un mariage heureux, avec un enfant, et ce n'est pas encore assez pour toi? tu veux que je l'ignore si je la vois? je suis désolé, c'est une promesse que je ne vais pas faire... J'aime Candy. Tu le savais avant de m'épouser et tu n'en as rien eu à faire. J'aime son bébé, elle fait partie de Candy... Je suis ton mari. J'ai rempli mon devoir. Tu savais les enjeux qu'il y avait là-dedans... Je ne peux rien changer à mes sentiments pour Candy, je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle... Je vais prendre un verre en bas...

- Terry...

- Couche-toi sans m'attendre...

Terry sortit de la pièce et marcha vers les ascenseurs. Celui-ci arriva, il le prit. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage. Le groom ouvrit la porte. Candy rentra. Elle était stupéfaite de voir Terry à l'intérieur.

- Terry, dit-elle doucement

- Taches de son... Dit-il

Elle alla se mettre à l'arrière,debout à côté de Terry. Le groom leur tournant le dos. Candy s'approcha de Terry et il ouvrit instinctivement les bras, elle alla directement jusqu'à eux. Ils s'étreignirent pendant le temps que l'ascenseur descendait. Ils arrêtèrent quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

- Où vas-tu? demanda-t-elle

- Je voulais prendre un verre... Dit Terry

- Un verre???

- Oui, Suzanne...

- Elle a fait une scène de jalousie à cause de Belle?

- Elle n'a pas le droit d'être jalouse d'un petit ange

- Mais c'est mon petit ange...

- Oui...

- Ne bois pas...

Il la regarda.

- Je ne boirai pas. J'irai seulement faire une promenade dans le jardin..., dit-il finalement

- C'est là que je me dirigeais...

- Sans ton mari...

- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais...

- Je marcherai avec toi, alors...

- D'accord...

- Ton mari t'aime beaucoup...

- Oui, il m'aime beaucoup.

- Vous êtes une famille très heureuse. Les affaires sont bonnes. Une belle petite fille... Estimez-vous heureux. Cela n'arrive pas à tout le monde. Crois-moi ...

- Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas d'enfant...

- Tu l'es vraiment?

Elle le regarda surprise.

- Eh bien oui, qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

- Qu'une partie de toi est heureuse que je n'aie pas d'enfant avec Suzanne...

- Terry... Ce serait égoïste de ma part. J'ai un enfant avec Anthony...

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question...

- D'accord ! Oui, une partie de moi est heureuse... Mais j'ai honte de cela !

- N'en aies pas honte... Dit-il doucement, tu tiens encore à moi...

- Je tiendrai toujours à toi, tu le sais...

- Es-tu heureuse? demanda-t-il

- Oui, Terry. J'ai un bébé, une famille. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu... Je suis très heureuse.

- Je t'aurais donné une famille aussi... Nous aurions eu la famille que toi et moi n'avons jamais eu...

- Je sais, dit-elle tristement. S'il te plaît, ne parlons pas de cela... Je vais retourner à ma suite. Mon mari m'attend...

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'en coûte de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras et t' embrasser?

- Oui , je le sais, dit-elle tristement

- Candy, c'est une erreur... Nous pouvons encore nous enfuir et être ensemble...

- Je ne peux pas amener Belle loin de son père, et je ne peux pas la laisser... Je n'abandonnerai pas ma fille. Ma mère m'a abandonnée.

- Je comprends, ta fille qui est si belle. Vous êtes une famille je ne peux pas te demander de désunir ta famille... Mais tout ceci est tellement comme ça ne devrait pas être...

- C'était bon de te voir Terry..., dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Tu réchauffais le coeur avec ce petit ange dans tes bras...Oh mon Dieu tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette que vous ne soyez pas tous les deux à moi ! ! !

- Bonne nuit Terry, dit Candy

Candy retourna à sa suite avant de succomber à la tentation et d'embrasser Terry. Elle revint et elle trouva Anthony qui venait juste de sortir de la douche.

- Chérie, où étais-tu?

- Je suis allée faire une petite promenade dehors...

- Quelle belle soirée...Belle affectueuse avec Grandchester... D'habitude elle n'aime pas les étrangers...

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, dit Candy, je te vois dans un moment...

Anthony sentit que Candy évitait le sujet. Mais il n'y prêta pas trop attention. Candy revint et ils allèrent se coucher.

**********

Terry retourna à sa suite après que sa femme se fût endormie. Voir Candy avec son bébé, un bébé qui aurait dû être à lui et à elle, était une torture et un plaisir. Porter le petit ange le faisait se sentir si bien. Le bébé d'un autre homme, mais c'était le bébé de sa Candy... Tout concernant Candy le faisait se sentir mieux... Elle était celle qui était pour lui, il le savait, elle le savait, il souhaitait juste que la destinée veuille bien s'en rendre compte et fasse les choses comme il le fallait ...

Candy était dans son lit en pensant à Terry. C'était si bon de le voir. Pourquoi avait-elle consenti à cette absurdité? cela ne devenait pas plus simple, cela devenait plus dur. Avoir le bébé d'Anthony la retenait avec lui, mais tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était de partir pour être avec Terry... Mais il y avait le bébé... La vie était si compliquée...


	8. Chapter 8

__

**La fleur fragile du destin**

_**Chapitre 8  
" Les surprises inattendues de la vie..."**_

_**Merci à Annie Brighton pour la traduction**_

Le matin suivant ,Candy prenait le petit déjeuner avec Anthony et son bébé au restaurant de l' hôtel. Ils quittaient l'hôtel tôt pour continuer leur tournée.

Anthony avait envoyé un grand panier avec des échantillons de la "Ligne Tendre Candy" à la suite de Terry et de Suzanne. Suzanne boudait.

- Pourquoi m'enverrait-t-il ça?

- Parce qu'il est sympathique et veut que tu achètes leur produit?

- Un produit appelé " Candy"? tu te fous de moi non ???

- Eh bien cela ne te cause pas de problème de m'aimer et d'être avec moi, Candy j'étais son homme...

- Terry ! Je t'ai sauvé la vie !

- Et j'en paye le prix le reste de ma vie... Je dis que nous sommes quittes...

- Terry, je t'aime. Je veux seulement être avec toi...

- Je prends soin de toi Suzanne, je t'ai épousée. J'ai abandonné la femme que j'aime, pour toi... Mais je ne peux pas faire que mon coeur t'aime, même si je le voulais... Alors tes scènes de jalousie sont ridicules... La ligne Tendre Candy est un produit de qualité, cela n'a rien à voir avec moi... Je suppose que si nous avions un bébé, tu n'aurais pas utilisé la ligne pour bébé non plus? est-ce que tu es prête, allons déjeuner. Et si nous voyons Candy et son mari, n'oublie pas de les remercier pour le panier cadeau.

Suzanne ne pouvait que s'exécuter. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et, bien sûr, ils rencontrèrent Candy et sa famille. Anthony sourit.

- Je vous en prie venez vous asseoir avec nous... dit-il.

- Merci, dit Terry en souriant

Suzanne savait combien cela faisait mal à Terry de voir Candy avec sa famille, mais il préférait s'asseoir avec eux, et être près de Candy et de son bébé !

- Bonjour mon ange, dit Terry au bébé

- 'jour ! Dit le bébé

- Vous avez une grande fan en Belle, dit Anthony, elle est tombée sérieusement amoureuse de vous...

- Et je suis tombé sérieusement amoureux d'elle..., dit Terry

- Merci pour le panier cadeau, dit Suzanne, c'était gentil à vous

- Mais de rien, dit Anthony. J'espère que vous deviendrez une de nos clientes.

- J'essaierai les échantillons et nous verrons, dit Suzanne

- Je ne donnerais pas le nom de ma femme a un mauvais produit, c'est le meilleur..., dit Anthony

- J'en suis sûre, dit Suzanne,ohé Bébé !

Le bébé portait une jolie robe verte avec un chapeau assorti. Elle était adorable. Candy regarda Suzanne et elle vit combien elle était blessée. Terry avait quelque chose pour le bébé.

- Je lui ai apporté un petit quelque chose de la boutique cadeaux, dit Terry

- Oh, dit Candy, c'est très gentil à vous...

- Un petit quelque chose? dit Suzanne, c'est toute la boutique !

En fait il avait plein de boîtes de la boutique qu'un employé apportait

- Ce n'est rien, dit Terry, tout pour ma plus grande fan...

- Merci, dit Anthony en souriant...

- Oui, merci Terry, dit Candy,Belle dis " merci" à Terry...

- "e `ci ! " dit le bébé

- Mais de rien, dit Terry en souriant...

Suzanne boudait, Dorothée arriva et prit les cadeaux pour les ranger dans des valises. Ils finirent leur déjeuner et Candy alla dans le jardin de l'hôtel avec son bébé, pendant que les dispositions étaient prises pour qu'ils quittent l'hôtel. Elle rencontra Suzanne un petit moment après.

- Candy...

- Suzanne...

- Vous avez un beau bébé...

- Merci...

- Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants... J'ai fait plusieurs fausses couches...

- Je suis désolée de cela...

- Vraiment?

- Bien sûr... Ce doit être dur pour vous...

- N'êtes-vous pas contente que je ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants avec Terry?

Pourquoi serais-je contente? Tous les deux vous êtes mariés

- Et vous avez un bébé avec un autre homme. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, Terry ne peut pas sembler pouvoir vous oublier...

- Vous n'allez pas me reprocher quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas maîtriser...

Le bébé était endormi dans sa poussette et Candy était contente, elle ne l'entendrait pas le prendre mal.

- Il vous aime encore ! ! ! ! Je vous le reproche !

- Vous vouliez Terry, vous avez eu Terry. Je suis mariée et je suis encore une menace pour vous?

- Vous avez vu à quel point il aime votre bébé. Il vous reprendrait dans la seconde...

- Et je ne désunirais pas ma famille... Donc vous n'avez pas à vous faire de soucis pour quoi que ce soit. Je dois y aller. Bonne chance Suzanne.

Candy partit et elle alla dans le hall. Elle vit Anthony avec Terry. Leur voiture était prête.

- Je suis prête, dit Candy

- Très bien, dit Anthony, Terry ça m'a fait plaisir de faire votre connaissance

- Cela m'a fait plaisir aussi. Au revoir Candy dit-il en la regardant

- Aurevoir Terry...

Ils partirent. La troupe Stratford ne resta pas longtemps. Ils partirent aussi pour la prochaine ville.  
Dans la voiture qui les amenait à la gare Anthony parla.

- Grandchester te regardait d'une façon étrange...

- D'une façon étrange?

- Oui, il a un faible pour toi...

- Oh...?

- Il a le même regard qu'Archie et Alistair avaient pour toi...

_" Alistair? pensa Candy en elle-même, il était amoureux de Patty ! "_

- Anthony, dit-elle tout haut, voudrais-tu arrêter de dire ça, c'est un homme marié...

- Cela ne l'immunise pas contre le fait de tomber amoureux de toi...

- Eh bien je suis ta femme, et cela n'a pas d'importance... Je t'aime.

- Et je t'aime...

Ils terminèrent leur tournée, ils rentrèrent à Chicago et la vie continua. Candy était une mère et faisait des oeuvres de charité avec Annie, qui avait un bébé, un petit garçon.

- Tu avais raison Candy, cela fait vachement mal ! ! ! ! Dit Annie

- Je te l'avais dit ! ! !

- Est-ce pour cela que tu n'en auras pas un autre?

- Non, j'aimerais avoir un autre bébé.Belle a besoin d'un frère ou d'une soeur...

- Oui, dit Annie, tu devrais agrandir ta famille...

- J'essaie en fait mais rien ne se passe...

- C'est parce que tu penses trop... Détends toi, simplement, cela arrivera.

- Je suppose...

Mais le temps passa et rien n'arrivait. Candy ne concevait pas. Elle décida d'arrêter d'y penser.

La « Ligne Tendre Candy » fut couronnée d'un immense succès. Elle prit une énorme importance. Et quand la guerre fut terminée en Europe Candy et Anthony allèrent en Europe pour promouvoir leur ligne. Une de leurs escales était la France. L'Europe se reconstruisait après l'horrible guerre et les Américains en profitèrent et se rendirent utiles, très utiles en ayant tous les marchés.  
Candy et Anthony étaient dans un restaurant avec leur bébé qui marchait maintenant toute seule et qui courait ça et là. Dorothée était encore avec eux et la surveillait.

- Belle, reste calme veux-tu? dit Candy

- `K, Maman!

- Où est ce serveur? dit Anthony, comment les appelle-t-on en français?

- "Garçon"*..., dit Candy

- D'accord, dit Anthony, **garçon***!

Le personnel du restaurant parlait en français

- Nous avons des clients américains...Patrice ! Va-y, tu es américain

- Très bien, dit-il en français

Patrice alla à la table où Candy, Anthony, Dorothée et Belle étaient assis.

- Que puis-je vous apporter? dit-il en anglais...

Anthony regardait le menu en français en essayant d'y comprendre quelque chose. Il entendit l'accent américain.

- Formidable nous avons un serveur américain...

Candy leva la tête pour le regarder et elle fut sans voix.

- Chérie, dit Anthony, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Mais Candy ne pouvait souffler mot. Anthony se fit du souci.

- Candy? Je te parle..., dit Anthony

- Chéri, dit Candy, regarde le serveur...

- Il parle anglais, oui, il est probablement américain...

- Regarde le ! Dit Candy

- Pourquoi...?

- Anthony... !

Anthony regarda finalement le serveur... Et il fut sans voix ! Patrice était surpris et il les regardait.

- Euh, est-ce que j'ai de la sauce sur le visage? demanda-t-il, ils m'ont envoyé ici parce que vous étiez américains... Ils pensaient que ce serait plus facile pour vous de commander, si j'explique en anglais ce qui est sur le menu...

- Oh mon Dieu ! M. Alistair ! Dit Dorothée

- Alistair???? dit le serveur

Ce nom sonnait si familier !

- On m'appelle Patrice, dit le serveur... Vous me connaissez? J'ai perdu la mémoire pendant la guerre...

- Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! Dit Candy, je ne rêve pas ! ! C'est toi ! ! !

Candy se leva et lui sauta au cou, en riant et en pleurant en même temps... Alistair l'étreignit en retour instinctivement en souriant et en riant. Puis Anthony l'étreignit de toutes ses forces...

- Oh mon Dieu, Alistair, dit-il, je ne peux pas croire que je t'étreins! ! ! !

Le personnel était surpris et regardait la scène...

- Vous me connaissez? dit Alistair

- Tu es mon cousin, mon frère ! Dit Anthony, nous avons grandi ensemble, nous pensions que tu étais mort !

- C'est si bon de te voir, dit Candy en l'étreignant à nouveau... Je m'appelle Candy, lui c'est Anthony... Et voici notre fille,Belle et Dorothée sa nounou... Et tu es Alistair Cornwell...

- Alistair Cornwell???? cela me rappelle quelque chose, mais cependant cela ne me rappelle rien, dit Alistair, on m'appelle Patrice...

- " Patrice"? dit Candy, pourquoi " Patrice "?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, ils m'ont donné une liste de noms parmi lesquels choisir et j'ai choisi " Patrice" même si cela sonne français et je suis américain...

Anthony et Candy se regardèrent.

- Pourquoi vous regardez-vous tous les deux?

- Eh bien, Alistair, ta petite amie s'appelle " Patricia"..., dit Candy en souriant

- Quoi???? dit Alistair abasourdi

- Oui... Alors tu vois, tu as un peu de mémoire même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte ! Dit Candy en souriant

- Oh... Mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai finalement retrouvé ma famille..., mais il faut que vous commandiez, laissez-moi vous expliquer la carte et ensuite nous parlerons...

Il leur expliqua la carte, prit leur commande, puis alla s'asseoir avec eux... Ils ne voulaient pas lui en dire trop sur son passé, mais ils lui parlèrent du présent ;" la Ligne Tendre Candy", la tournée promotionnelle en Europe... Anthony envoya un message en Arabie Saoudite aux Cornwells pour leur dire de revenir en Amérique pour une surprise. Ils ne dirent rien au reste de la famille.

Alistair quitta son travail au restaurant, en remerciant ses amis. Il emménagea avec Candy et Anthony dans leur suite. Ils lui achetèrent de nouveaux vêtements et ils allèrent à l'ambassade Américaine pour lui obtenir un passeport. Ils devaient retrouver l'ambassadeur.

- Eh bien ceci est très courant ces derniers temps, beaucoup de soldats souffrent d'amnésie. Alors vous connaissez ce jeune homme?

- Oui, c'est mon cousin. Alistair Cornwell. Mon oncle William peut confirmer son identité...

- William? William Albert André? dit l'ambassadeur, je ne l'ai pas rencontré, mais nous avons échangé des lettres depuis que sa compagnie fait beaucoup du travail de restauration... Nous n'avons aucun passeport de disponible ici, mais je peux lui faire un laissez-passer tenant lieu de passeport, de façon à ce qu'il puisse quitter la France sans aucun problème et entrer aux États-Unis...

- Ce serait parfait, dit Anthony, merci votre excellence...

- Mais de rien...

Un laissez-passer fut fait pour Alistair et il put quitter la France avec Candy et Anthony. Il avait des flashes de mémoire, mais pas grand-chose. Il était sur le pont du bateau, marchant avec Candy.

- Comment vas-tu? demanda Candy, pas trop submergé?

- Eh bien un peu. La mémoire me revient en pièces détachées...

- Tu as confiance en nous...

- J'ai eu le sentiment quand je vous ai vus... qu'il me semblait vous connaître. J'ai eu une autre sensation... de sentiments intenses pour toi...

Candy était interloquée...quoi??? Alistair aussi??? Anthony avait raison??? oh mon Dieu ! ! !

- Oh... Eh bien tu as toujours été un bon ami pour moi, dit-elle

- Eh bien... Je peux ressentir cela aussi... Dit-il en la regardant.

Patricia va être si heureuse de te voir, dit Candy

- Je me demandais pourquoi le nom" Patrice" sonnait si bon à mes oreilles... Patricia...

- Oui, elle est parvenue on ne sait comment à rester dans ta tête, dit Candy en riant

- Elle a des cheveux châtains et elle porte des lunettes comme moi? je la vois dans ma tête

- Oui! Alistair, la mémoire te revient...

- Eh bien, ça a été un choc de découvrir que je venais de l'une des plus riches familles d'Amérique. J'ai vu ce que les entreprises André font pour la reconstruction... Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était ma famille! ! ! ! !

- Surprenant n'est-ce pas??? dit Candy en souriant, la vie est si pleine de surprises !

Quand ils arrivèrent en Amérique Georges vint les chercher au port et il fut stupéfait de voir Alistair avec eux.

- M. Alistair? dit Georges

- Il a été atteint d'amnésie, dit Anthony, Alistair, c'est Georges, le bras droit de notre oncle William...

- Enchanté de vous revoir, dit Alistair en souriant

- M. Alistair, c'est si bon de vous voir, dit Georges

Ils arrivèrent à Chicago au manoir et Alistair se sentit chez lui. Il courut jusqu'à la porte et sonna la cloche Quelques minutes après, Archie ouvrit la porte, sidéré !

- Alistair???? Je n'ai pas des hallucinations?

- Tu dois être mon frère, Archie, dit Alistair en l'étreignant.

- OH MON DIEU ! ! ! Je pense que je vais m'évanouir...

Et il s'évanouit vraiment! ! ! L'émotion était trop forte. Annie arriva avec son bébé dans les mains en se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Que se.... Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! Alistair ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Elle courut à lui. Il avait encore son frère dans ses bras.

- Archie? dit Annie.

- Il s'est évanoui...

- Oh... Nous avons besoin d'aide, Albert!

Albert arriva en se demandant pourquoi Annie l'appelait. Il fut suivi par Patricia qui était là pour le dîner avec sa grand-mère.

- Que se passe-t-il? dit Albert

- Alistair a besoin d'aide, dit Annie.

- Qui??? dit Albert, mais...OH MON DIEU ! ! !

Il courut à Alistair et l'étreignit après qu'il ait laissé tomber Archie sur le sol. Annie se pencha pour voir si son mari allait approchait de la scène comme dans un rêve. Elle pensait que son esprit lui jouait des tours.

- Patricia? dit Alistair, tu es un peu différente de ce que tu étais dans ma tête mais c'est encore toi...

Elle courut et sauta dans ses bras en pleurant et en riant. Albert porta Archie au salon. Candy et Anthony arrivèrent et ce fut la joie générale! Personne n'alla dormir cette nuit-là, ils mangèrent et ils parlèrent jusqu'au matin...

La grande tante arriva de Lakewood pour voir son neveu, elle était si heureuse qu'elle ne cessa pas de pleurer. Mais elle retourna à Lakewood, l'affaire Anthony ennuyait encore tout le monde.

Quelques semaines plus tard les parents Cornwell arrivèrent pour voir leur fils de retour d'entre les morts. La mère s' évanouit aussi, elle était si stupéfaite. Ils décidèrent de s'installer aux États-Unis, pour être près de leurs enfants et de leur petits-enfants.  
Alistair retrouva la mémoire, entièrement, et il épousa Patty, qui ne quitta plus jamais le manoir. Elle fut enceinte et elle était au septième ciel. Alistair retourna à ses inventions comme loisir. Mais il travaillait dans la section ingénierie des entreprises André.

Archie était l'homme d'affaires, Alistair était l' ingénieur technique, Anthony était le biologiste... Ils étaient tous mariés à leur bien-aimée et ils avaient tous une famille.

_*** en français dans le texte.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**La fleur fragile du destin**_

_**Chapitre 9**_

**_« Secrets et mensonges... »_**

**_Un grand merci a mon amie Annie Brighton pour la traduction_**

Le temps passa, Belle avait maintenant quatre ans, ses cheveux blonds de bébé devenaient plus sombres. Annie avait un autre bébé, Patty aussi et Candy essayait d'en avoir un autre. Elle parlait à Annie...

- Candy, dit Annie, c'est O.K...

- Quelque chose doit clocher...

- Allons Candy... Ne sois pas pessimiste

- Pourquoi ne le serais je pas? Rien ne s'avère jamais facile pour moi, ne l'oublie pas. Quelque chose doit se passer bizarrement quelque part...

- Tu te fais trop une montagne de ça...

- Je vais aller voir mon docteur pour avoir un examen approfondi...

- D'accord. Détends toi. Tout va bien se passer. Tu as une vie parfaite ; un mari riche, une belle petite fille. Tout va bien se passer.

Oui, la vie était bonne, la vie était parfaite, elle avait le mari parfait et le bébé parfait...

Elle alla voir son docteur qui lui fit un examen approfondi.

- J'aurai besoin de voir les dossiers médicaux de votre mari... Et je vous dirai les résultats de vos tests, dans quelques jours.

- D'accord. Je demanderai à son médecin de vous les envoyer.

- Vous savez, vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir un enfant. Certains couples ne peuvent même pas avoir cela...

- Je sais docteur. Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe. J'étais infirmière, et je sais qu'il doit y avoir une explication médicale quelconque quelque part... C'est le côté médical en moi qui veut savoir. Je voulais donner à ma fille un frère ou une soeur...

- Vous pouvez toujours adopter...

- Oui, on peut. Je veux juste tous les faits avant de prendre quelque décision que ce soit

Elle n'avait pas parlé à son mari de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fit le nécessaire pour que le dossier d'Anthony soit envoyé à l'hôpital.

Terry était toujours avec sa pleurnicharde de femme. Elle était toujours malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Elle ne voulait même pas penser à d'autres options, comme l'adoption. Elle voulait avoir un enfant qui soit le résultat de sa chair et de son sang mêlés à ceux de Terry. Terry se fatigua d'essayer de la convaincre d'adopter un enfant qui occuperait son temps.

- L'adoption n'est pas la même chose !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil? C'est un bébé qui a besoin de parents... Nous pourrions être ces parents là...

- Je ne veux pas du bébé de quelqu'un d'autre, je veux mon bébé ! ! !

- Eh bien tu ne peux pas en avoir un ! Suzanne, là j'essaie de trouver une solution pour te rendre heureuse et tu n'aides pas du tout ! ! ! !

Terry partit pour le théâtre, où il passait la plupart de ses journées. Sa femme devenait insupportable et il pensait sérieusement à partir, à aller en Angleterre et à repartir à zéro... Mais... Candy était en Amérique, avec son bébé...

_" Elle est mariée à quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne peux pas continuer de me languir de la femme de quelqu'un d'autre !"_

Il pensait sérieusement à quitter l'Amérique, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Candy et son bébé... C'était ridicule, mais quelque chose le retenait...

Candy retourna voir le docteur quelques jours plus tard. Il avait reçu le dossier sur Anthony.

- Docteur, dit Candy, vous avez des nouvelles pour moi?

- Eh bien, madame Brown, je voulais vous dire que vous devriez être reconnaissante d'avoir votre petite fille...

- Je le suis, docteur...

- Que la vie est pleine de surprises ; certaines situations s'arrangent toutes seules...

- Docteur, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire...?

Le Docteur la regarda et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je vous dis ceci parce que cela vous concerne aussi et que vous êtes ma patiente, votre mari n'est pas...

- Que dites-vous docteur?

- Les dossiers médicaux de votre mari indiquent qu'il a eu les oreillons il y a quelques années...

- Les oreillons?

- Oui, étant infirmière vous savez ce que cela signifie...

- Qu'il y a eu risque de stérilité... Mais... Non, parce que j'ai eu Belle...

- Etes-vous sûre que votre mari est le père?

Le monde de Candy tournoyait autour d'elle... Mais enfin que se passait-il? non il ne pouvait pas en être ainsi ! ! ! ! ! ! La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle envers elle ! ! ! ! Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues...

- Mme Brown... Vous êtes ma patiente et tout ce que vous direz restera entre nous...

- Docteur, dit Candy en pleurant, j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie avant que je n'épouse mon mari... En fait j'ai été forcée de rompre avec l'homme que j'aime par devoir et obligation...

- Oh...

- Comprenez- moi bien, j'aime beaucoup mon mari. Je suis très heureuse dans mon mariage... Je voulais juste lui donner un autre enfant...

- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous juger Mme Brown, je suis votre médecin... Il me semble ,dirais-je, que votre mari ne peut pas être le père de votre enfant...

- Dans ce cas cela nous laisse... Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Dit-elle avec éclatant en sanglots

_" Terry ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je dois le dire à Terry ! ! !" Se dit-elle_

Comment pourra-t-elle vivre avec ça? Elle ne pouvait pas juste continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé... Elle sécha ses larmes et se leva pour quitter le cabinet médical.

- Merci pour tout docteur...

- Je suis désolé d'avoir eu à vous donner de si tristes nouvelles...

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute docteur. Merci...

Candy sortit du cabinet médical pour rentrer chez elle. Elisa, qui avait un rendez-vous avec le même docteur, vit Candy partir et elle entendit le docteur parler à son infirmière :

- Pauvre Mme Brown, dit-il, c'est une femme si remarquable...

- Eh bien on ne saurait penser qu'elle tromperait son mari et serait enceinte...

- Eh bien je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait trompé, mais elle a bel et bien un beau bébé à cause de cet autre homme...

Elisa ne pouvait pas croire à sa chance. Candy avait trompé Anthony et s'était retrouvée enceinte ! ! ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! ! ! Qui était le père de sa petite fille? Albert? Elle vivait avec lui avant d'épouser Anthony... La pute ! ! ! !

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie avant d'épouser son mari, elle a été forcée de rompre..., continua le docteur

Elisa se sentit mal soudain, la personne dans sa vie ce n'était pas Albert, aussi fort qu'elle voulût que cela le fût, c'était Terry ! ! ! ! ! Candy avait un bébé avec Terry et elle le faisait passer pour celui d'Anthony !

_"Elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Se dit Elisa"_

Elle alla au rendez-vous et elle ourdissait un plan pour ruiner la vie de Candy.

Candy rentra au manoir en pleurs. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver la grand-tante.

- Grand-tante, que faites-vous ici?

- Je suis venue te parler...

- Pourquoi?

- Tu arrives à l'instant de chez ton médecin...

- Je veux voir ma petite fille...

- Elle est allée au parc avec Dorothée, Annie, Patty et leurs enfants

- Oh...

- Je veux te parler

- A quel sujet...?

- Au sujet de ce que tu as appris chez ton médecin...

Candy la regarda. Pourquoi la grand-tante était-elle là exactement?

- Que savez-vous à ce sujet?

- Pouvons-nous aller dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît?

- D'accord, dit Candy, allons y...

Elles arrivèrent à la chambre de Candy et la grand-tante ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

- C'est au sujet de ce que tu viens d'apprendre... Dit la grand-tante

- Comment sauriez- vous ce que je viens d'apprendre... À moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à voir avec ça...

- Je savais qu'Anthony avait eu les oreillons...

- Alors vous savez qu'il ne peut pas avoir d'enfants... Vous l'avez toujours su depuis le début ! ! ! ! Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! !

- Je voulais qu'Anthony soit heureux...

- En volant la famille de Terry?

- Je m'en fous pas mal de ton acteur ! Je ne me soucie que de mon Anthony !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Terry avait raison ! Vous m'avez envoyée rompre avec lui en sachant que nous ne pourrions pas résister...

- J'espérais que votre promiscuité sexuelle prendrait le dessus...

- Comment osez-vous dire que je suis comme ça ! ! ! ! Terry et moi allions nous marier, vous êtes venue avec vos secrets et vos mensonges et votre chantage émotionnel... ! Terry avait raison ! Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez ! Vous m'avez envoyée en "mission", celle de "faire un bébé" sans que je le sache ! ! ! ! Comment avez-vous osé jouer avec nos vies comme ça? Oh mon Dieu, Terry ! ! ! ! Pourquoi suis-je surprise? Vous avez bel et bien joué avec la vie d'Anthony !

- Tu ne peux rien dire...

Candy la regarda surprise.

- Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je garde le silence sur cela...?

- Tu le dois... Tu vas tout gâcher

- Eh bien vous auriez dû penser à ça avant de jouer avec la vie de tous ! ! !

- Je voulais seulement que mon Anthony soit heureux

- Avec l'enfant d'un autre homme? Vous avez volé la famille de Terry pour la donner à Anthony ! ! ! ! Comment osez-vous ?

- Je suis prête à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que mon neveu soit heureux...

- Et vous vous en fichez de sur les pieds de qui vous marchez pour faire en sorte que cela arrive... Je suis désolée je ne peux plus faire cela... !

- Tu nous le dois...

- Vous avez volé ma famille avec Terry, je pense que j'ai suffisamment payé pour votre indifférence envers moi ! ! ! !

- Candy...

- NON ! Ça suffit ! Je ne peux plus faire cela ! Belle est la fille de Terry ! ! ! La fille de Terry ! ! ! ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça? ! ! ! ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurant

- Comme je te l'ai dit, n'importe quoi pour mon neveu...

- Comment une femme qui prétend autant aimer sa famille pourrait-elle être aussi sans coeur?

- Candy je t'en supplie... Ne fais pas ça...

- Je suis désolée. Je me fiche des apparences... Je me fiche de ce que les gens vont penser de moi. Je ne garderai pas Belle loin de son père, pas question !

- Anthony est son père, de toutes les façons qui comptent...

- Mais il n'est pas vraiment son père... Ses cheveux deviennent plus sombres, elle a les yeux bleus verts de Terry... Elle lui ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour...

- Personne n'a besoin de le savoir...

- Que va-t-il se passer le jour où ils se rencontreront à nouveau? Et si quelqu'un lui dit quelque chose au sujet de combien ils se ressemblent ?NON! C'est trop demander ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Candy, s'il te plaît réfléchis-y...

- Il y a un dîner ce soir, j'ai besoin de me reposer et de me préparer, dit Candy froidement, partez s'il vous plaît...

- D'accord. Mais pense à ce que cela va faire à Anthony, tu vas lui briser le coeur...

- Non, grand-tante, vous avez fait cela, pas moi ! Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec votre famille... Je vivais ma propre vie. J'allais épouser Terry... Vous êtes arrivée et vous avez gâché ça ! Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais pour ça ! Maintenant, sortez de ma chambre !

La grand-tante n'avait pas d'autre choix que de quitter la chambre de Candy. Candy alla sur son lit pour pleurer un peu plus... Puis elle se prépara pour le dîner. Elle alla voir sa petite fille dans sa chambre avec Dorothée.

- Maman ! Dit Belle Rose en courant vers elle

- Belle! Dit Candy en l'étreignant très fort, comment va la petite fille de maman?

- Je vais bien ! Je suis allée au parc et j'ai été sur la balançoire, c'était drôle mais après j'ai été malade...

- Tu es restée sur la balançoire trop longtemps, bébé...

- La prochaine fois, je le saurai...

- J'ai un dîner...

- Oh, tu viendras me border?

- Toujours ! Bébé, dit Candy en souriant

- Au revoir maman, amuse toi bien !

- Merci chérie ..., dit Candy en l' embrassant

Candy marcha jusqu'à la porte avec Dorothée.

- Dorothée, prépare les affaires de Belle Rose, nous partons faire un petit voyage

- Où, Mme Brown?

- Ne te fais pas de soucis à ce sujet, prépare juste ses affaires et les tiennes aussi...

- Très bien, Mme Brown...

Candy descendit et elle trouva ses amies avec leurs maris.

- Candy ! Dit Annie, te voilà ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Annie était toujours capable de lire en Candy.

- Je te le dirai plus tard. Où est Anthony?

- Il est là-bas, dit Annie, mais Candy, il est...

Mais Candy était déjà partie. Quand elle arriva là où Anthony était, elle fut surprise de voir...

- Terry ! Dit-elle, que faites-vous ici?

- Candy, ma chérie, dit Anthony, te voilà ! J'ai rencontré Terry à son hôtel où j'avais une réunion, et je l'ai invité à notre dîner

_" Oh mon Dieu ! Ceci ne peut pas se passer ce soir :justement cette nuit ! Eh bien peut-être c'est un signe..." Se dit Candy_

- Bonsoir Candy, dit Terry en souriant...

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Candy

- Comment va ta belle petite fille? elle doit être une grande fille maintenant...

Cela demanda à Candy tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas dire à Terry là tout de suite, immédiatement, qu'il était le père de Belle.

- Elle va bien, dit Candy, où est Suzanne?

- Elle est ici, dit Suzanne, qui était derrière Terry et arrivait de là.

Elle marchait.

- Suzanne, dit Candy, c'est bon de vous voir...

- Oui, et je remarche finalement... J'ai décidé de mettre une prothèse...

- C'est très bien, dit Candy, j'espère vous voir sur scène bientôt...

- Merci, dit Suzanne en souriant

Eliza arriva avec un sourire narquois.

- Et bien, et bien, et bien, Terrence Grandchester et sa ravissante femme ! Dit-elle.

- Eliza, dit Terry

- C'est si bon de te voir Terrence ! Dit Elisa

Elle l'étreignit.

- Suzanne, dit Elisa, je peux vous appeler Suzanne n'est-ce pas? vous avez de la chance que j'ai laissé tomber Terrence à l'école, autrement, il m'aurait épousée !

- Vraiment? dit Candy, était-ce avant ou après qu'il t'ait craché dessus?

- C'était parce que je l'ai laissé tomber..., dit Elisa

- Si tu le dis, dit Terry, mes souvenirs de toi à l'école sont plutôt flous

- Tu n'as pas dû avoir un tel impact sur lui, dit Candy, excusez moi je dois aller dire bonjour à mes invités...

_" Je vais t'avoir, Candy, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais ! Se dit Elisa"_

Suzanne boudait encore. Rencontrer le mari de Candy et venir au dîner avec Terry était une torture pour elle. Terry allait voir l'objet de son affection !

- Pouvons nous partir maintenant, dit Suzanne à son mari quand ils furent seuls, tu l'as vue, partons ! Ou tu veux voir son bébé aussi...?

- Suzanne, nous sommes venus ici pour un dîner, nous ne partirons pas tant que nous n'aurons pas dîné, ce serait impoli..., dit Terry

- C'est quoi ça avec cette Elisa? Tu sortais avec elle aussi?

- Dans ses rêves... Tu sais il n'y avait qu' une fille pour moi et crois-moi, ce n'était pas Elisa Legrand !

Terry s'éloigna d'elle pour parler à d'autres invités. Archie était avec son frère et son cousin.

- Anthony, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'inviter cet acteur ici, ce soir? demanda Archie

- Parce que je le connais, et il est gentil, dit Anthony

- Mais Anthony..., continua Archie

- Ce qu' Archie essaie de dire, c'est qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien à l'école, ils se battaient tout le temps, dit Alistair

- Oh, dit Anthony, je suis désolé de cela... Mais nous avons dépassé toutes ces années à l'école, n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes tous des adultes...

Archie voulut dire quelque chose, mais le regard qu'Alistair lui jeta... Anthony s'éloigna pour être près de Candy.

- Il doit savoir la vérité ! Dit Archie

- Non, il ne doit pas la savoir. Tu as entendu la grand-tante..., dit Alistair

- Mais il pense que Terry est son ami, il ne sait pas que tout ce dont il rêve c'est de s'envoyer en l'air avec sa femme...

- Comme toi? dit Alistair, alors il ne devrait pas te faire confiance non plus?

- Je suis de la famille...

- En désirant sa femme...

- D'accord, j'ai compris...

- Allons, allons voir nos invités...

Candy était avec Anthony dans un coin de la pièce.

- Anthony, dit-elle, il faut que je te parle...

- Maintenant?

- Après le dîner...

- D'accord, dit-il, est-ce quelque chose de sérieux?

- Oui, dit Candy tristement

- C'est quoi? tu peux me le dire maintenant. Est-ce que cela a à voir avec la présence de la grand-tante ici?

- On peut dire ça...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? a-t-elle fait quoi que ce soit pour te faire de la peine?

- Anthony, plus tard, dit Candy

- D'accord mon ange... Allons dîner.

Le dîner se déroula bien. Candy était surprise d'être capable de manger de tout, mais elle devait se forcer. Après le dîner ils prirent tous le café dans un des salons.

- Je vais aller border Belle Rose, dit Candy à Anthony, je reviens tout de suite

- D'accord, chérie, dit Anthony

Candy s'en alla pour monter au premier pour voir si Dorothée avait fini les bagages.

- Les as-tu tous finis ? demanda Candy

- Oui, madame Brown..., dit Dorothée

- O.K., je vais la border, tu descends, ne sois pas loin et attends mon appel

- D'accord, dit Dorothée

Quand Candy retourna au rez-de-chaussée, après avoir bordé son bébé, elle trouvera tout le monde encore en train de prendre le thé et le café dans le salon. Terry et Suzanne étaient encore là. Les regards de Candy et de Terry se croisèrent... Cela n'échappa pas à Suzanne.

- Candy, dit Elisa, comment va ta petite fille?

- Elle dort comme un ange, dit Candy sans la regarder

- Oh... Elle n'a pas eu besoin de son papa pour la border aussi? Continua Elisa, c'est-à-dire, quel papa est-ce que cela serait? L'adoptif, ou le biologique...?

Candy était saisie... Eliza savait la vérité ! Et il n'y avait rien qu'elle pût faire pour l'arrêter maintenant... Le naufrage de l'engrenage arrivait...

- Elisa, dit Anthony, de quoi diable parles-tu?

- Anthony, chéri, je suis désolée que tu ne saches pas la vérité... Mais ta charmante femme te trompe; Belle n'est pas ta fille ! C'est une bâtarde !

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Archie se tourna vers Terry et Suzanne.

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir maintenant, c'est une affaire de famille, dit Archie

- Oui, Terry, dit Suzanne, allons-y...

- Je ne vais nulle part, dit Terry, jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que Candy va bien...

- Terry, dit Suzanne, ce n'est pas ton problème...

- Ta femme a raison, cela ne te regarde pas, dit Archie

- Cornwell, dit Terry, si cela concerne Candy c'est mon problème...

- Non ça ne l'est pas ! dit Archie, viens Alistair, escortons le dehors...

- NON ! Dit Candy, laissez le tranquille !

- Mais Candy, dit Archie

- J'ai dit laissez le tranquille ! ! ! ! Hurla Candy

- Elle défend son amant ! Dit Elisa

- Son amant? dit Anthony, Candy?

- Terrence est son amant, Anthony ! Dit Elisa

- Comment? dit Anthony, Elisa qu'es tu en train de dire? Candy et Terrence ne sont pas amants !

- Mon pauvre Anthony, elle t'a dupé aussi, dit Elisa, avec son petit visage angélique...

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Anthony

- Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ne se défend-elle pas? dit Elisa, elle sait qu'elle a fait passer sa bâtarde d'enfant pour la tienne...

- Maintenant que Dieu me vienne en aide, Elisa, si tu traites encore une fois mon bébé de bâtarde, je vais te tuer ! Dit Candy

- Candy, dit Archie, tu n'as pas à faire ceci maintenant... Nous pouvons demander à tout le monde de partir et vous laisser toi et Anthony régler cela...

- Candy, dit Terry en s'approchant d'elle, est ce que quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle dit est la vérité?

- Laisse la tranquille Grandchester ! Dit Archie

Candy regardait la scène, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas plus bouleversés? la grande tante Elroy connaissait la vérité, Archie et Alistair étaient bien trop calmes pour la situation...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy, vous saviez ! Archie, Alistair, Anthony?

- Je ne savais pas que c'était Terrence, dit Anthony, comment as-tu pu me laisser me lier d'amitié avec lui? Ton amant ! ! !

- Il n'est pas mon amant, dit Candy les larmes aux yeux, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais un amant alors que je suis mariée avec toi?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre explication..., dit Anthony, je pensais que nous étions amis Terrence ! Tout ce temps tu couchais avec ma femme? Salaud ! ! !

Il voulut marcher vers Terry, mais Archie et Alistair le retinrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? dit Suzanne, qu'est-ce que tout ceci? Terry? Tu couches avec Candy?

- Non, je ne me couche pas avec elle, dit Terry en regardant Candy avec amour

Candy pleurait, en regardant Terry. Anthony vit comment ils se regardaient avec tant d'amour, pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant...

- Anthony ? dit Elisa, pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas plus? Elle a eu un bébé avec un autre homme ! ! ! ! Elle t'a trompé ! ! ! !

- Non, elle ne l'a pas fait, dit la grand-tante...

- Grand-tante? dit Anthony

- Candy ne t'a pas trompé... S'il te plaît Candy dis leur la vérité,dit la grand-tante

La grand-tante s'attendait à ce que Candy confirme ses mensonges... Candy regarda Terry, en pleurant encore...

- Candy, dis à Grandchester de partir, nous pouvons régler ceci entre nous, dit Archie

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous la couvrez tous! ! Dit Elisa, c'est une marie-salope ! ! ! !

- Ferme la Elisa, dit Terry, ne la traite pas de ça! Candy, est-ce que ce qu'elle a dit est la vérité? Je croirai tout ce que tu me diras, quoi que ce soit. Tu ne me mentirais pas à moi, pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important...

- Candy, dis lui de s'en aller, s'il te plaît, dit Archie, nous pouvons arranger cela...

- S'il te plaît Candy, supplia la grand-tante

Elisa ne pouvait pas croire que la grand- tante suppliait Candy de mentir!

- Grand-tante? dit Elisa, c'est l'occasion de se débarrasser de cette marie-salope et tu la supplies de rester?

- Elisa, je t'ai dit de n'en parler à personne et tu n'as pas écouté..., dit la grand-tante Elroy

- Mais grand-tante, elle a eu un bébé avec un autre homme ! Vous ne pouvez pas fermer les yeux là-dessus ! Dit Elisa

- Elisa, je t'avais dit que tu serais bannie le jour où tu blesserais Anthony de cette façon... Tu es, à partir de maintenant, bannie de cette famille...

- Quoi ? dit Elisa, mais... Albert...

- Comme on fait son lit on se couche Elisa, couche-toi y maintenant ! Dit Albert

- Maman, papa, Daniel ! cria Elisa

- Je t'ai bien assez dit de ne pas t'en mêler, dit Daniel...

- Elle a trompé Anthony, elle a eu un bébé d'un autre homme, et c'est moi qui suis bannie? Comment tu fais ça Candy? Comment accouches-tu toujours en sentant la rose ?

Candy essuya ses larmes et se leva.

- Je voulais faire ceci en privé, Anthony, mais Elisa m'a forcé la main en essayant de m'humilier, une fois encore... ! Dit Candy

- Candy s'il te plaît, dit la grand-tante

- Non,c'en est assez des secrets et des mensonges ! Dit Candy

- Candy ! Supplia Archie

- Anthony, tu sais déjà apparemment que Belle Rose n'est pas ta fille... Je l'ai juste découvert aujourd'hui.

- Candy..., dit Anthony

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher quelque chose comme ça?

- Je pensais que tu le savais... Et tu ne m'as pas dit que tu as été avec Terrence..., dit Anthony

- C'est ta grand-tante qu'il te faut remercier pour ça. Je voulais tout te révéler, elle n'a pas voulu me laisser le faire... Oui, j'étais avec Terry, mais c'était avant toi, pas après toi...

- Comment? dit Anthony

- Nous étions censés nous marier, quand la grand- tante m'a convoquée pour me forcer à être avec toi...

- Comment? dit Anthony à nouveau, grand-tante, je pensais que vous en aviez fini de jouer avec nos vies ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire cela à nouveau?

- Tu la voulais, dit la grande tante

- Alors vous l'avez forcée à rompre avec son fiancé pour être avec moi? Oh mon Dieu !

- C'était pour toi, Anthony... J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi..., dit la grande tante, je voulais que tu sois heureux

- En volant la famille d'un autre homme?

Terry s'approcha de Candy qui pleurait encore. Il attendait sa confirmation.

- Candy, est-ce que Belle Rose est ma fille? demanda Terry

Suzanne avait le coeur brisé. Son pire cauchemar se réalisait. Candy regarda Terry dans les yeux...

- Oui, Terry, Belle Rose est ta fille..., dit-elle en pleurant, je suis si désolée ! Je l'ai seulement découvert aujourd'hui...

- Oh bon sang de bon dieu ! Dit Terry bouleversé

Suzanne était dévastée! Candy avait le bébé de Terry ! ! ! Elle avait à nouveau gagné ! C'en était fini d'elle! Elle regrettait maintenant d'avoir refusé la solution de l'adoption... parce que maintenant, Terry pouvait la quitter sans un regard en arrière... Annie et Patty étaient restées sans voix durant toute la débâcle. Elles ne pouvaient pas croire que leurs maris connaissaient la vérité mais qu'ils étaient disposés à ne rien dire rien que pour donner à Anthony la famille de Terry ! Archie était découragé. Il espérait qu'elle ne dirait pas cela et continuerait la comédie...

- Candy, dit Archie, nous aurions pu arranger cela... Si tu lui avais simplement dit qu'il n'était pas le père...

- Archie, je ne peux pas croire que vous tous saviez et n'avez pas dit un mot ! Vous pensiez tous que je trichais avec Terry tout ce temps? Dit Candy

- Et bien puisque Anthony ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, dit Alistair

- Et Belle avait les yeux de Grandchester, dit Archie

- Ses cheveux s'assombrissaient..., dit Alistair

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy en pleurant, je ne peux pas rester ici... Je dois m'en aller !

- Candy, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, dit Anthony, nous pouvons encore arranger ça...

- Candy, dit Terry, sortons d'ici, avec notre bébé...

- Tu vas quitter cette maison, et ne jamais revenir, dit Archie à Terry

- Si vous pensez que je vais laisser Candy ici avec ma fille, vous êtes tous complètement fous ! Dit Terry en colère

- Mais tu vas le faire, dit Archie

- On me passera sur le corps d'abord ! Dit Terry

- On peut arranger ça..., dit Archie

- Ça suffit Archie ! Dit Candy, Dorothée, tu es prête?

- Oui, madame Brown, dit Dorothée en entrant

- Va chercher Belle Rose et attends moi dehors, dit Candy

- Dorothée, dit la grand-tante, si tu fais cela, tu es renvoyée !

- Elle travaille pour moi, dit Candy

- Nous allons te couper les vivres, dit la grande tante

- Non, nous ne le ferons pas ! Dit Albert, elle est encore ma fille adoptive et elle aura accès à son argent pour pouvoir à ses besoins et à ceux de son enfant...

Candy le regarda avec amour.

- Merci Albert, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux

- Albert, dit la grand-tante...

- Tante Elroy, vous avez recommencé ! Je pensais que vous en aviez fini avec Anthony ! Mais maintenant voilà... Maintenant Anthony est blessé, Belle Rose va perdre le seul père qu'elle ait jamais connu...

- Tu peux convaincre Candy de revenir, dit la grande tante, elle t'écoute...

- Je pense que je vais la laisser gérer la situation par elle même cette fois-ci..., dit Albert

Candy s'approcha d'Albert et l'étreignit.

- Merci beaucoup, Albert, dit-elle

- De rien, viens me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit

- Je le ferai...

Terry se tourna vers la grand- tante.

- Vous avez volé ma famille ! Comment osez-vous cacher mon existence à mon enfant?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon neveu, dit la grand-tante

- C'est pour cela que Candy était importante pour vous tout d'un coup? elle était capable de donner à votre neveu l'enfant qu'il n'aurait jamais? Mon Dieu, vous êtes sans-coeur !

Dorothée descendit avec Belle Rose endormie dans ses bras. Terry alla lui prendre le bébé. Il ferma les yeux, l'embrassa sur le front. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte. Dorothée le suivit. Candy se retourna et regarda son mari.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Anthony, dit-elle en pleurant, mais je dois m'en aller d'ici...

- Candy, s'il te plaît, dit Anthony

- Candy, ne pars pas ! Nous pouvons encore arranger ça ! Dit Archie

- Je ne peux pas arranger ça..., dit Candy

Elle suivit Terry et Dorothée. Suzanne les suivit, le cœur brisé. Dorothée avait appelé un fiacre à la demande de Candy. Ils montèrent tous dedans, en silence, et le fiacre quitta le manoir...

Tout cela s'était passé devant leurs invités...


	10. Chapter 10

_**La fleur fragile du destin**_

_**chapitre 10**_  
_**« Vérité et soulagement... »**_

_**Un grand merci à Annie Brighton pour la traduction**_

Candy ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer dans le fiacre. Dorothée était assise devant avec le conducteur. Terry était à l'arrière avec Suzanne et Candy, il avait encore le bébé dans ses bras. Il tenait aussi Candy contre lui. Suzanne était impuissante face à tout cela... Candy pleurait, se sentant impuissante, elle aurait l'air d'une femme sans coeur si elle lui disait quelque chose de méchant maintenant, là. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et Terry fit le nécessaire pour que Candy, son bébé et la nounou aient une chambre. Suzanne alla dans leur suite, sachant que Terry n'allait pas venir. Terry alla avec Candy dans sa suite. Il y avait un lit d'enfant pour le bébé, il l'embrassa et la mit délicatement dans le lit d'enfant. Candy se changea et mit une chemise de nuit. Terry l'attendait dans le salon. Ils se regardèrent et, alors, Candy se précipita dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots à nouveau.

- Chut, chut, Taches de son, ça va aller...

- Oh Terry, je suis si désolée ! Je suis si désolée !

- De quoi?

- D'avoir volé ta famille, d'avoir donné mon accord à cette absurdité !

- Tu pensais que tu avais une obligation...

- Je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui... De façon absolument certaine...

- Que veux-tu dire par " de façon absolument certaine"?

- Chaque fois que je regardais "Belle" je te voyais... Le jour où elle est née, j'ai fait un rêve : tu me donnais une rose blanche... Je me suis réveillée et j'ai perdu les eaux... Quand Anthony a dit qu'elle avait nos yeux à tous les deux, bleu-vert, ma première pensée a été " comme Terry". Mais je refusais de l'admettre, je pensais que je prenais mes désirs pour des réalités, parce que je voulais vraiment être avec toi, je voulais vraiment qu'elle soit à toi, plus que n'importe quoi au monde... Quand le docteur m'a dit qu'Anthony était stérile... Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela m'a fait...

- Plus ou moins ce que j'ai ressenti quand Elisa a insinué qu' Anthony n'était pas le père de ton bébé? t'entendre le confirmer c'était du cousu main... Mon rêve était devenu réalité !

- Nous avons volé ta famille !

- Candy, je viens juste d'apprendre qu'une petite fille, à laquelle je pense tout le temps, est vraiment ma fille ! ! ! Maintenant je comprends pourquoi nous nous sommes tout de suite attachés l'un à l'autre si bien et si vite, la voix du sang... Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi... Nous avons pris ensemble la décision de consentir aux exigences de la grand-tante...

- Tu voulais t'enfuir... J'aurais du t'écouter... Si j'avais su que j'étais enceinte... Oh Terry je suis si désolée ! Tu as ton mariage... Mon mariage est terminé... Je ne peux pas être avec Anthony... Il pensait que je le trompais et ne me l'a jamais dit ! ! ! Mon mariage est terminé de manière définitive...

- Pour te dire la vérité, je ne peux pas supporter mon mariage... Je pensais sérieusement à quitter l'Amérique pour l'Angleterre pour repartir à zéro, tout seul...

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait?

- A cause de toi et de Belle, c'était comme si quelque chose me retenait ici... Maintenant je sais que c'était plus important que je ne l'ai jamais imaginé ! Ma famille, vous êtes ma famille Candy, toi et Belle ! ! ! !

Ils s'enlaçaient, mais ne s'embrassaient pas. Ils étaient encore mariés à d'autres personnes, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher l'un l'autre. Ils allèrent s'allonger sur le lit, sur les couvertures. Terry l'avait dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent ensemble.

Dorothée regarda le couple, et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de plaindre Candy. Tous ces secrets et ces mensonges...

Suzanne pleurait dans sa suite. Elle savait que tout était fini. Terry avait essayé de lui donner un enfant, il avait même essayé de lui dire d'adopter, et elle n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, elle voulait son propre bébé... Maintenant Candy avait ce bébé et elle savait que jamais Terry ne laisserait Candy partir,pas question, quand elle était la mère de son enfant. Quand ce bébé avait-il été conçu? Est-ce que Terry la trompait avec Candy comme tout le monde le pensait? Était-ce cela la question? Le fait est que Candy avait le bébé de Terry... Le bébé dont Terry ne pouvait pas se lasser, le bébé qui aimait tant Terry, était en fait le sien ! ! ! Candy avait réussi encore une fois... Ou était-ce le destin?

Annie boudait dans sa chambre. Archie ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Annie, pourquoi tu fais la tête?

- Archie, comment as-tu pu garder un secret comme celui-là? comment as-tu pu penser que Candy trompait Anthony?

- Eh bien puisque Anthony était stérile...

- Alors tu as pensé qu'elle couchait avec Terry et faisait passer Belle pour la fille d'Anthony? Si Candy avait su que Belle était de Terry, elle aurait été hors d'ici avant même que tu n'aies eu le temps de dire " Candy attends..." C'est ce qu'elle a fait : elle est vraiment partie d'ici précipitamment... Avec son bébé et Terry !

- Est-ce qu'elle s'était confiée à toi?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec Terry jusqu'à ce que la grand-tante les force à rompre avec son chantage émotionnel...

- Alors elle a couché avec Terry avant de se marier avec Anthony?

- Bien sûr ! Candy ne tromperait jamais son mari... Même avec Terry... Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient être ensemble...

- Oh mon Dieu, quel gâchis ! Grandchester ne pourrait pas être plus heureux... !

- Ne le serais- tu pas? dit Annie

Archie resta silencieux...

- Anthony est blessé, Annie... Candy l'a quitté...

- Pourrais-tu le lui reprocher? Elle vient juste de découvrir que son bébé était celui de Terry et que son mari savait et que tout ce temps il pensait qu'elle le trompait !

- Nous aurions pu arranger cela !

- Non nous ne le pouvions pas ! Candy a été contrainte à ce mariage, elle a été contrainte d'abandonner Terry... Maintenant qu'elle a son bébé...

- Elle est trop heureuse de sauter à nouveau dans ses bras...

- Elle souffre aussi, Archie… Oh mon Dieu ! ! ! Quel gâchis ! ! !

Patty avait la même conversation avec son mari.

- Je suis furieuse contre toi... Comment as-tu pu penser que Candy était aussi vindicative? Elle ne tromperait jamais son mari ! ! ! !

- Patty...

- Elle ne le savait pas... Autrement elle n'aurait pas épousé Anthony, elle serait restée avec Terry !

- Tu en es sûre?

- Oui ! Elle l'a découvert aujourd'hui et elle est partie...

- Terry est marié...

- Eh bien il voudra élever sa fille avec la femme qu'il aime, et c'est Candy...

- Oh pauvre Anthony...

- La grande tante a encore fait des siennes !

Anthony broyait du noir. Sa vie entière était finie, en un clin d'oeil... Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être le père du bébé de Candy, et il aurait dû lui dire qu'il le savait... Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il lui avait pardonné pour ce qu'il pensait être de l'infidélité... Et en fait elle ne le trompait pas. Elle pensait qu'il était le père de puis le début... Elle devait se sentir si trahie... Mais il avait tout ruiné, en gardant le silence. Candy allait être avec le père de son bébé maintenant...

Elisa fut bannie de la famille. La grand-tante ne plaisantait pas. Elle fut escortée la nuit même vers des lieux inconnus...

Albert avait tout observé, impuissant... Il avait vu la ressemblance entre Belle et Terry, mais il ne voulait rien dire...

Candy se réveilla dans les bras de Terry ; elle ne voulait pas les quitter.

- Tu es réveillée? demanda-t-il

- Oui... Mais je ne veux pas bouger... J'ai peur que ce ne soit alors que juste un rêve...

- Ce n'est pas un rêve,Taches de son, je suis ici...

- Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

- Je veux être avec toi et notre bébé... Mais...

- Pas de "mais"... Je veux être avec toi aussi...

- Bigre le scandale hier...

- Nous allons mettre fin à nos mariages actuels et quitter l'Amérique... Si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûr...

- Oui... Je t'ai dit que l'amour trouverait une issue, il y a toutes ces années...

- Je m'en souviens... Tu avais raison, notre amour a trouvé une issue avec Belle...

- Notre amour a produit Belle... Dit Candy en pleurant... Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux toujours pas croire que la grand-tante se soit servie de moi comme ça ! Se servir de notre bébé pour rendre Anthony heureux ! ! ! ! ! Pauvre Anthony...

- Il pensait que nous le doublions...

- Comment a-t-il pu? dit Candy en pleurant... Tout était un mensonge... Il pensait que je couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre...

- C'est la façon dont cela lui est apparu... Il ne pouvait avoir aucun enfant que ce soit, et tu étais enceinte, à moins que tu ne sois la seconde Immaculée Conception...

- " Immaculée" ? dit Candy en souriant

- Eh bien tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- Je veux seulement que tout ceci soit terminé...

- La presse va avoir une journée en or... Eliza s'est assurée que tous les invités étaient encore là quand elle a lancé son accusation

- Elisa a toujours voulu me faire du mal, mais hier ça a été vraiment la pire chose qu'elle ait jamais faite dans sa vie. Sa famille ne va pas lui pardonner d'avoir fait du mal à Anthony comme ça...

- J'aime la façon dont tu as défendu notre bébé...

- Je te le jure, si elle avait traité notre petit ange de bâtarde une fois de plus...

Terry l'étreignit. Elle ferma les yeux. Belle s'éveilla, elle se dressa dans son petit lit en les regardant...

- Maman? dit-elle

Candy se libéra des bras de Terry, sortit du lit et marcha jusqu'au petit lit...

- Bonjour mon ange, dit Candy en souriant et en la serrant fort contre elle ...

- Bonjour maman, je veux aller faire pipi...

- D'accord, allons-y...

- Bonjour, dit Belle en voyant Terry

Candy marcha avec elle jusqu'à la salle de bains.

- Bonjour mon ange, dit Terry en souriant

Quand elles revinrent dans la chambre,Belle se précipita vers Terry et il la porta. Elle se sentait connectée à lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- Bonjour, dit-elle, qui es-tu?

Candy avait les larmes aux va être si désorientée... Terry et elle se regardèrent. Candy s'approcha d'eux.

- Belle, dit Candy, c'est Terry... Tu te rappelles de Cendrillon quand sa mère est morte et que son père a épousé une autre femme avec deux petites filles?

- Oui, dit Belle, elles étaient très méchantes avec Cendrillon...

- Eh bien ton papa était comme la belle-mère de Cendrillon, sauf qu' il n'était pas méchant comme elle, il t'aimait beaucoup...

- Mon papa n'était pas vraiment mon papa?, dit Belle surprise, est-ce que mon vrai papa était mort comme la mère de Cendrillon?

- Non mon chou, ton vrai papa est ici même, il te porte...  
Belle regarda Terry.

- Tu es mon vrai papa? demanda-t-elle, est-ce pour cela que mes cheveux deviennent châtains?

Candy pleurait. Belle s'était rendue compte que ses cheveux s'assombrissaient, la pauvre petite fille ne savait pas pourquoi...

- Oui, dit Terry, tes cheveux vont être châtains comme les miens, est-ce que cela te convient?

- Je pensais que j'allais être blonde comme maman et mon autre papa... Il y avait cette fille à l'école, elle s'appelait Adèle, qui disait que je ne ressemblais pas à mon papa ni à ma maman, que j'avais dû être une petite orpheline et avoir été adoptée, comme cet autre garçon qui ne ressemblait en rien à ses parents...

Candy était surprise d'entendre cela. Sa fille souffrait seule.

- Oh Belle, dit Candy, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit cela?

- J'étais en colère contre cette fille, je voulais me battre avec elle, mais les autres ont dit que je ne vous ressemblais pas, à vous mes parents, et ils ont dit aussi que si je n'avais aucun petit frère ou petite soeur, cela voulait dire que j'étais adoptée, que vous alliez probablement adopter un autre enfant...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Terry, je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu ce genre de conversation quand j'étais à l'école... Je pensais que les petites filles parlaient de jeux et de poupées...

- Adèle a dit qu'elle avait entendu les professeurs parler de moi entre eux..., dit Belle

- Ces professeurs ne se rendent pas compte que les enfants à ce stade se rappellent de la moindre petite chose..., dit Candy, Belle, je suis si désolée que tu aies eu à entendre tout cela. Je sais que ceci semble déroutant... Terry ici est ton vrai papa... Anthony était marié à maman, alors il était ton beau-père...

- Où est mon autre papa?

-Il est à sa maison, dit Candy

-Est-ce que nous allons le revoir?

- Oui, il viendra te voir, mais chérie... Je ne vais plus être mariée avec lui. Nous allons partir

- Est-ce que nous allons prendre le bateau comme quand j'étais plus petite?

- Oui, dit Candy

- Et vivre avec mon nouveau papa aussi?

Candy regarda Terry.

- Oui, dit-il, ça te convient?

- Oui, dit Belle en souriant, je te ressemble ! Les gens vont arrêter de parler quand ils nous regardent !  
Elle étreignit Terry.

- Tes yeux sont de la même couleur que les miens, dit Belle, c'est une autre chose qu'ils disaient à l'école, que mes yeux ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de ma maman ou à ceux de mon autre papa...

- Quelle sorte d'école c'était ça? dit Terry, j'aurais voulu leur dire ma façon de penser ! Comment ont-ils pu être si irréfléchis?

-Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit maman, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste ou te faire penser que je ne voulais pas être ta petite fille...

Candy prit sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

- Belle, écoute-moi... Tu n'es pas une orpheline. Maman était orpheline et a été adoptée... Mais tu viens de maman et de Terry... Je te l'assure. Je t'aime tant bébé.

- Je t'aime aussi, maman, dit Belle, et toi aussi papa...

- Alors cela ne te dérange pas que nous partions pour être une vraie famille?

- Loin d'Adèle et des choses méchantes qu'elle a dit à tout le monde? cela ne me dérange pas du tout ! Dans le nouvel endroit les gens ne sauront pas ce qui s'est passé ici, à moins que nous ne le leur disions, et nous n'allons pas le leur dire, n'est-ce pas maman?

- Cela ne les regarde pas, dit Candy en souriant. Je suis si désolée que tu aies eu à subir tout ça bébé...

- Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais maintenant je le sais, dit Belle, j'ai aussi entendu oncle Archie et oncle Alistair parler de moi... disant que j'étais "la fille de Grandchester"...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy bouleversée

- Es-tu " Grandchester"? demanda-t-elle à Terry

- Oui, c'est moi..., dit Terry ému

- Alors ils avaient raison. Ils disaient que mes cheveux devenaient châtains et que j'avais les yeux de la même couleur que les tiens...

Terry la serra très fort contre lui.

- Je suis désolé que tu aies été si désorientée, dit Terry ; tout va aller bien maintenant. Mais promets-moi une chose...

- Quoi?

- Si tu entends quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, viens m'en parler ou viens en parler à ta maman. Ne garde pas cela pour toi, d'accord?

- D'accord, dit Belle, je suis désolée...

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée chérie, dit Terry, la prochaine fois viens voir maman ou moi, d'accord? si nous ne sommes pas là, tu peux parler à ta nounou... Dorothée, d'accord?

- Oui, papa, dit Belle

Entendre Belle l'appeler "papa" amena des larmes dans les yeux de Terry. Il l'étreignit.  
On frappa à la porte, c'était Dorothée qui venait prendre Belle pour la préparer et la nourrir.

- Bonjour Dorothée ! Dit Belle en souriant

- Bonjour mon ange, dit Dorothée, Mme Brown, M. Grandchester...

- Bonjour Dorothée, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps

Belle descendit des genoux de son père pour rejoindre Dorothée dans l'autre pièce pour prendre un bain et manger les aliments qu'elle avait commandés via le service des chambres.

Candy et Terry restèrent dans la pièce, à penser. Toute cette épreuve avait affecté Belle aussi. Le petit ange supportait cela seule, elle avait dû être si désorientée.

- Je ne vais jamais pardonner à cette vieille sorcière de nous avoir fait ça à nous, à notre bébé ! ! ! ! Dit Candy, et ils voulaient que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé... Oh Terry, je n'avais aucune idée que Belle était si désorientée à propos de à qui elle ressemblait... Je suis si désolée

- Arrête de t'excuser, Taches de son, dit Terry, nous allons arranger ceci et mettre les choses en ordre, de la façon dont elles auraient dû être...

- Si j'étais restée avec toi, j'aurais déjà eu un autre bébé

- Ou deux... Suzanne ne pouvait pas porter un bébé à terme. Elle refusait l'adoption...

- Je parie qu'elle le regrette maintenant, dit Candy, elle n'a rien pour te retenir à elle... En supposant que tu veuilles que nous soyons ensemble...

- Tu sais que c'est ce que je voulais depuis le début... je t'aime Candy, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer...

- Je vais appeler mon avocat et faire une demande de divorce...

- Tu es sûre? Tu aimes Anthony...

- Je voudrais qu'il n'ait pas été blessé, mais...

- Tu aurais pu continuer la comédie...

- Peut-être... Mais... Quand je me suis rendue compte que Belle était à toi... Simplement je n'ai pas pu le faire... Et ensuite de découvrir qu'ils savaient tous et pensaient que toi et moi on les doublait... Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'ils pensaient que j'étais une pute trompant son mari ! ! ! !

- Il a dû t'aimer beaucoup pour être encore avec toi, en pensant que tu le trompais...

- Il m'aime tellement oui, dit Candy en pleurant... Je savais que ceci allait finir mal. Avec la grand-tante impliquée,rien de bon n'aurait pu advenir de ceci ! ! ! ! !Et Archie et Ali? Je pensais qu'ils étaient mes amis...

- La voix du sang est la plus forte...

- Belle les a entendus parler ! ! ! Mon pauvre bébé ! Elle a dû être si désorientée..." La fille de Grandchester" comment ont-ils pu dire ça? Oh mon Dieu ! Mon bébé les a entendus ! ! ! !

Terry se leva. Il étreignit Candy. Il l' embrassa sur le front.

- Tout va aller bien, dit-il

- Je suis si contente de t'avoir... Mais tu es marié Terry

- Pas pour longtemps, je dois aller voir Suzanne, dit-il

- Bien sûr, dit Candy, vas-y. Je vais me préparer et je vais appeler Albert...

- C'était gentil à lui de dire qu'il ne te couperait pas les vivres...

- Albert a toujours été là pour m'aider quand il le pouvait. Je vais l'appeler et lui dire où je suis

Terry quitta la suite pour aller voir Suzanne. Il la trouva en larmes bien sûr.

- Terry, tu m'es revenu?

- Suzanne...

- Quand ce bébé a-t-il été conçu? J'essaie de penser là, et je ne peux tout simplement pas m'imaginer quand c'est arrivé...

- Quand j'ai disparu pendant un moment...

- Tu es allé voir Candy?

- Oui, et je l'ai convaincue que nous devrions être ensemble...

- Et tu as couché avec elle... Tu es revenu et tu allais me laisser tomber si cette grand-tante n'était pas arrivée avec son neveu revenu d'entre les morts... Alors dans un certain sens je devrais être reconnaissante à la grand-tante pour avoir contrarié vos plans... Mais je devrais être en colère contre elle parce que son plan s'est retourné contre elle... Pour t'avoir fait t'engager envers moi, quand ton coeur était avec une autre femme...

- Eh bien ce qu'elle a fait n'était pas tellement différent de ce que ta mère a fait... Néanmoins, le résultat est le même. J'aime Candy, elle a mon bébé, et je vais être une famille avec elle...

- Et moi? tu as pris un engagement envers moi... Je pensais à l'adoption...

- C'est juste un tout petit peu trop tard, non? Suzanne... Par ta propre faute, je n'ai aucune attache me retenant à toi. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir mon enfant, j'ai essayé de te convaincre d'adopter, tu as refusé... Maintenant je viens juste de découvrir que Candy avait mon bébé...

- Elle l'a fait passer pour celui d'un autre...

- Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça ! ! ! Elle l'a découvert seulement hier et elle allait quitter son mari

- Alors le fait que nous soyons là était seulement une coïncidence... Toi la sauvant de sa famille de menteurs...

- Il y a une raison pour chaque chose... J'ai été attiré par cette petite fille dès la première seconde où je l'ai vue en souhaitant qu'elle fût mienne, sans savoir qu'elle était mienne en fait...

- Eh bien tu dois être heureux ton souhait s'est réalisé ! ! !

- Suzanne, nous avons tous étés blessés par ceci, moi, Candy, toi, Belle...

- Belle? Dit Suzanne. C'est un bébé...

- Elle a entendu les autres enfants à l'école dire qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à sa maman ou à son papa, qu'elle était probablement une orpheline adoptée...

- Oh mon Dieu...

- Et ses oncles parler du fait qu'elle était en fait " la fille de Grandchester"...

- Oh... Elle a dû être désorientée. Tout ceci c'est tout simplement un de ces gâchis ! ! ! !

- Je suis désolé, nous payons tous maintenant...

- Eh bien tu récupères la femme que tu aimes et ta fille ! ! !

- Il y a beaucoup de peine, Suzanne... pour toutes les personnes impliquées, surtout pour cette précieuse petite fille...

- Eh bien entendre ces rumeurs lui a fait désirer t'accepter comme son père encore plus vivement...

- Elle était désorientée, Suzanne...

- Oh oui, elle l'était...

- Elle n'est qu'un bébé ! Elle ne devrait pas avoir à supporter tout ça à son âge... !

- Ne me crie pas après ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis celle qui se fait larguer là-dedans ! ! ! !

- Je vais être avec Candy dans sa suite et ensuite nous allons aller à New York...

- Vous n' allez tout de même pas y vivre? Cela serait trop pénible pour moi...

- Nous allons nous installer en Angleterre, dit Terry

- Quoi?

- J'ai pensé m'installer en Angleterre depuis quelque temps...

- Avec moi?

- Non, désolé. Sans toi.

- Oh, dit Suzanne blessée...

- Je suis désolé Suzanne, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que cela marche, tu as refusé de m'aider...

- Alors tu allais me laisser tomber de toute façon quand bien même cette chose ne se serait pas produite?

- Candy et son bébé m'empêchaient de partir, je ne voulais pas les laisser...

- Bien qu'elle fût dans les bras d'un autre homme, tu faisais encore dépendre ton univers d'elle et de son bébé ! ! ! ! ! Dit Suzanne en pleurant

- Je suis désolé Suzanne, tu savais dans quoi tu te fourrais... Tu savais que j'aimais Candy dès le début...

- Attention à ne pas souhaiter n'importe quoi..., dit Suzanne en larmes, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était d' être avec toi, Terry. Je t'aime tant.

- Mais j'aime Candy, Suzanne. Je ne peux pas juste changer sur commande... Nous allons repartir à zéro dans un autre pays, loin de tout ceci...

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle la nuit dernière?

- Suzanne !

- L'as-tu fait?

- NON ! Je ne l'ai même pas embrassée ! Nous sommes tous deux encore mariés...

- La parfaite petite Madame Brown ne t'embrassera pas jusqu'à ce que son divorce soit définitif? Eh bien elle a bel et bien couché avec toi alors que vous n'étiez pas mariés je suppose qu'elle n'est pas si parfaite... !

Terry l'ignora, il prit ses affaires et était prêt à partir.

- Au revoir Suzanne, mon avocat va te contacter avec les papiers du divorce.

Suzanne répondit pas. Elle pleurait. Elle savait qu'elle vivait dans un château de cartes et que ces cartes venaient juste de s'écrouler... Terry s'en alla. Suzanne retourna à New York quelques instants après. Elle avait appelé sa mère qui allait l'accueillir à la gare ferroviaire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait perdu le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé, sans même l'avoir eu, pour commencer... Pendant qu'elle réglait sa note, un homme vêtu de noir s'approcha d'elle...


	11. Chapter 11

_**La fleur fragile du destin**_

_**Chapitre 11  
"Ce qui aurait dû être..."**_

_**Un grand merci à Annie Brighton et Gentillefille pour la traduction**_

Candy était dans sa suite. Elle avait pris une douche et s'était préparée pour la journée. Belle vînt et resta avec elle pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle jouait avec ses poupées dans un angle de la pièce. Terry arriva avec ses affaires. Candy le regarda. En temps normal elle aurait été consternée de voir Terry quitter sa femme pour elle... Mais après ce qui s'était passé, après qu'ils aient été volés, et surtout après que sa petite-fille se soit retrouvée au milieu de tout ça... C'était une chose qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas... Son bébé ,sa petite-fille, ne savait plus où elle en était et on se moquait d'elle... à l'école. Elle avait appelé Albert qui avait accepté de venir la voir aussitôt que possible.

- Bonjour Terry, dit Candy

- Bonjour Taches de son, tu as de la place pour moi?

- Toujours ! Dit-elle en souriant

Il posa ses bagages sur le sol et elle se précipita vers lui et le serra très fort contre elle. Toujours sans l'embrasser...

- Comment Suzanne l'a t-elle pris?

- Pas bien, mais...

- C'était inévitable... Je suis si désolée...

- Je continuerai à prendre soin d'elle jusqu'au jour où elle mourra, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je t'aime et je n'aime que toi...

- Je me sens toujours coupable quant à la fin de ton mariage...

- Ne le sois pas... L'amour a bel et bien trouvé un moyen, n'oublie pas! Salut Belle, dit Terry en souriant

- Bonjour papa ! Dit belle en souriant

- Tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner? dit Candy

- Oui, dit Terry en souriant

Ils allèrent s'asseoir ensemble à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient on frappa à la porte. Dorothée ouvrit la porte. C'était Albert avec M. Georges. Candy se leva pour les accueillir. Elle étreignit Albert très fort.

- Comment vas-tu ma petite? dit Albert

- Oh Albert ! Dit-elle, je suis si heureuse de te voir ! ! !

- Je suis si désolé pour tout, dit-il,étant à la tête de la famille j'ai sous-estimé les machinations d'Elroy... Après ce qui est arrivé avec Anthony, j'aurais dû me douter que...

- Albert, elle nous a tous dupés, dit Candy, ne t'en fais pas pour ça...

- Mais les conséquences de ce qu'elle a mis en marche ; tout le monde est blessé...

- Bonjour papi ! Dit Belle

- Salut ma beauté ! Dit Albert en souriant

Dorothée prit Belle et la prépara pour descendre. Candy sourit à Dorothée, elle savait que Belle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus bouleversée...

- Maman, papa, papi, je descends avec Dorothée, dit Belle, ainsi vous pourrez parler : vous serez tout seuls...

- D'accord ma chérie, dit Candy en l' embrassant, à tout à l'heure, amuse toi !

- Merci maman

- Fais attention en jouant, dit Terry

- J'ai des bonbons pour toi, dit Albert

- Merci papi, dit-elle en l'embrassant

Elle s'en alla avec Dorothée et elles sortirent faire une promenade dans le jardin en bas.

- C'est une petite fille très intelligente, dit Terry ému

- Oui, elle l'est, dit Candy, je voudrais juste qu'elle n'ait pas été affectée par tout ceci, mais elle est en plein au bon milieu ! ! !

- Je suis si désolé Candy, dit Albert

- Si ce n'était que ça..., dit Candy tristement

- Tu lui as dit que Terry était son père..., continua Albert

- Elle savait déjà qu'Anthony ne l'était pas..., dit Candy

- Quoi? ! ! ! Dit Albert abasourdi

- Ouais! Il semble que j'ai été la dernière à le savoir ! ! ! ! Elle a entendu Archie et Alistair parler en disant qu'elle était " la fille de Grandchester"...

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Albert, ces deux imbéciles !

- Et à l'école apparemment les professeurs parlaient aussi, une petite fille a entendu et elle a dit à Belle qu'elle avait dû être orpheline et adoptée puisqu'elle ne ressemblait en rien ni à moi ni à Anthony...

- Mon Dieu, la pauvre petite !

- Elle est au beau milieu de tout ceci..., dit Terry

- Comment va Anthony? dit Candy

- Il est parti pour Lakewood ce matin, il n'a voulu parler à personne. J'ai appelé son père pour qu'il vienne et qu'il soit avec lui..., dit Albert

Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon. Georges, qui était resté silencieux, finalement parla.

- A propos de votre mariage, dit Georges, puisqu'on vous y a contrainte, il peut être annulé...

- Vraiment? dit Candy

- Oui... La Grand Tante vous y a forcée en vous faisant du chantage..., dit Georges

- Alors si tu signais ces papiers, dit Albert, ce serait comme si toi et Anthony n'aviez jamais été mariés...

- Est-ce qu'il les a signés? demanda Candy

- Oui, avant de partir pour Lakewood, dit Georges

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit Candy

- Tu es libre, Candy, dit Albert...

- Merci Albert...

Terry s'approcha d'elle et ils s'étreignirent.

- Vous pensez que vous pouvez accomplir ce petit miracle pour mon mariage aussi? demanda Terry

- Eh bien, dit Albert, pour compenser tout ce gâchis, oui, je le peux Terry.

Terry était surpris, il le faisait marcher ! Georges sortit quelques papiers de son sac.

- Avant que Mme Grandchester ne parte, je me suis approché d'elle et je lui ai tout expliqué... Elle était très triste et amère, mais elle a signé les papiers d'annulation aussi... Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est de signer et vous serez libre aussi..., dit Georges

- Vous n'inventez pas ceci de toutes pièces? demanda Terry hésitant

- Signez seulement ici, M. Grandchester, et vous serez libre...

Terry signa les papiers, et donna le stylo à Candy qui les signa aussi. Candy regarda Albert et elle l'étreignit. Georges prit les papiers pour les ranger.

- Albert, je ne sais pas quoi dire..., dit Candy

- Sois simplement heureuse avec Terry et ton bébé, dit Albert

Terry étreignit son ami.

-Terry, il se pourrait que vous ne croyiez pas ceci, mais je suis content que vous ayez vu Candy avant de partir, malgré mes avertissements... Cela prouve combien vous l'aimez. Ne laissez jamais quoi que ce soit s'interposer entre vous et votre amour...

- Alors c'était un test? dit Terry

- En quelque sorte..., dit Albert en souriant, et vous l'avez réussi haut la main !

- Merci Albert, mais vous n'aviez aucune idée que la grande tante allait jouer avec nos vies comme ça..., dit Terry

Candy et Terry se regardaient. Ils étaient finalement libres.

- Ne vous gêner surtout pas Candy, dit Albert en souriant  
Candy et Terry éclatèrent de rire. Terry se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Candy dans un doux, puis très enflammé baiser. Albert rit et applaudit.

- J'ai encore une chose pour vous, dit Albert

- Quoi? il y a plus? dit Candy

On frappa à la porte

- Oh il est pile à l'heure ! Dit Albert

- Qui est pile à l'heure? dit Candy

- Le juge...

- Le quoi? dit Terry

- Le juge, dit Albert, pour qu'il puisse vous marier. Vous voulez donner l'exemple à votre fille, non?  
Candy et Terry se regardèrent...

- Je ne t'ai même pas encore fait ma demande, dit Terry, l'encre sur le papier d'annulation n'est même pas encore sèche...

- Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que le présent, dit Georges...

- Mais..., dit Candy

Terry avait posé un genou en terre ;

- Taches de son, veux-tu m'épouser? dit-il

- Oui ! Dit-elle en souriant

Ils s'étreignirent. Ensuite tout se passa très vite, quelques minutes plus tard Candy et Terry étaient mari et femme... Le juge partit. Albert se prépara à partir avec Georges.

- Merci beaucoup Albert, dit Candy, mais tu sais il faut que je vois Anthony...

- Oui, dit Albert, il sera de retour ce soir de Lakewood...

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez rendu tout ceci possible, dit Terry

- Quand on a de l'argent et du pouvoir, tout est possible, dit Albert

- Et les invités? dit Candy, ils ont tout entendu...

- J'ai pu empêcher la presse de publier des articles sur vous et les invités qui étaient là, s'ils veulent rester dans mes petits papiers ils garderont le silence..., dit Albert

- Maîtrise des dégâts, dit Candy, oh Albert, je suis si désolée !

- Ne le sois pas. Tout ce que tu voulais faire était d'être avec l'homme que tu aimais ; Terry. La grande tante, après avoir dit pendant des années que tu étais un charme porte malheur, a finalement vu ta valeur aux yeux d'Anthony et elle a tout gâché... Ceci est mon cadeau pour toi, pour avoir permis que tout ce gâchis ne se produise. C'est moi qui devrais présenter des excuses... Tu es ma fille adoptive, il me fallait mettre de l'ordre dans ce gâchis pour toi. O.K. Je vais te laisser savourer ta liberté nouvellement retrouvée, dit Albert en leur faisant un clin d'oeil, allons-y Georges...

- Au revoir Mme Grandchester, , dit Georges

- Au revoir Albert, au revoir Monsieur Georges, dirent Candy et Terry, et merci !  
Albert partit avec Georges.

- Ouah ! Dit Candy, est-ce que tu peux croire ce qui vient juste de se passer?

- Oui, toi et moi nous pouvons être ensemble, tout de suite ! Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, nous sommes mariés ! ! ! !

- As-tu une idée de combien tu m'as manqué? dit Candy, combien j'ai souhaité que tu me fasses l'amour chaque fois que je...

- Chut Taches de son, dit Terry, en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres et en les embrassant...

Elle l'embrassa en retour et ils commencèrent à ôter leurs vêtements. Ils étaient sur le canapé, faisant l'amour, comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemains.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit-elle

- Pas autant que tu m'as manqué, dit-il en haletant...  
Ils se levèrent, ramassèrent leurs vêtements et sous-vêtements et ils allèrent dans la chambre. 

_**J'aime j'aime j'aime j'aime oh  
mes rêves sont maintenant réalité  
Tu es avec moi tous les jours  
un simple toucher, de toi de la main  
tu caresses ma peau  
je suis prêt à t'obéir  
bien-aimée tu m'hypnotises avec tes yeux  
ça m'a pris quelque temps mais maintenant je me rends compte  
que tu es celle à laquelle j'appartiens  
j'aime ça, le sentiment devient fort  
j'aime, les choses que tu me fais  
j'aime, cela fait ressortir l'extase  
j'aime, cela m'excite vraiment  
j'aime la façon dont le sentiment devient fort  
oh bien-aimée tu es mon amante  
quand je suis avec toi il n' y a rien d'autre  
un charme que tu as sur moi  
s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas,toi,  
je suis à quatre pattes  
les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer comment je me sens  
les émotions pour toi oh si réelles  
bien-aimée tu m'aimes encore et toujours sans relâche  
ne t'arrête pas s' il te plaît ne laisse pas ceci se terminer  
j'aime, les choses que tu me fais  
j'aime, cela fait ressortir l'extase  
j'aime, cela m'excite vraiment  
j'aime la façon dont le sentiment devient fort  
tu sais que j'aime ça-hé bien-aimée  
tu sais que c'est important pour moi, chérie,  
tu sais que j'aime ça, bébé  
j'aime j'aime la façon dont tu te coiffes  
j'aime les vêtements élégants que tu portes  
la façon dont tu m'embrasses  
je me sens au chaud  
Don' moi tout ton amour tout' la nuit**_

Le lit était fait, comme le nuit précédente ils avaient dormis sur le couvre lit sans rien faire. Ils défirent le lit et cette fois-ci ils prirent leur temps… Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, le cou, la poitrine… Elle ferma les yeux, savourant chaque seconde d'une chose qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais ressentir. Il la caressa doucement, embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps et elle faisait la même chose, le caressant l'embrassant… Quand il la posséda de nouveau, elle pensa que le monde finir, parce qu'elle se sentait si bien que ca tête était entrain de tourner et elle ne pu se retenir et se mit a crier très fort, très très fort et ca venait tout seul…ils grimpèrent au sommet de leur montagne ensemble et atteignirent le sommet de l'extase ensemble et ils crièrent très fort… Ils étaient en sueur, ils étaient à bout de souffle. Ils reprirent leur souffle et ils s'embrassèrent encore passionnément, il embrassa son cou, sa poitrine, et ils recommencèrent… Ils ne se rassasiaient pas l'un de l'autre. Ça faisait tellement longtemps…

Candy et Terry dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Épuisés d'avoir fait l'amour.

- Sais tu combien tu m'as manqué? dit-il

- Oui , je le sais, dit Candy en souriant, je t'aime tant...

- Je t'aime aussi... Je ne peux pas croire que nous soyons ensemble à nouveau... Hier tu étais Mme Brown, ton mari nous a invités Suzanne et moi pour le dîner, maintenant tu es ma femme... Comment as-tu découvert que j'étais le père de Belle Rose?

- Anthony et moi essayions d'avoir un autre bébé ; enfin du moins j'essayais parce qu' il savait que cela n'allait jamais arriver...

- Peut-être qu'il espérait que tu le trompes à nouveau et sois enceinte...

- A nouveau? que je ne l'ai jamais trompé...

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire...

- Oui... Peut-être. C'est ce qui me rend si triste. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me parler de ses soupçons?

- Il avait peur de te perdre, s'il t'en parlait...

- Comment a-t-il pu penser que j'étais infidèle? Je ne t'embrassais même pas quand nous étions encore légalement mariés à d'autres personnes!

- Il ne te connaissait pas, apparemment. Il pensait que tu avais changé... N'oublie pas, il était stérile, et tu étais enceinte...

- Oh mon Dieu... Je ne peux toujours pas le croire ! Puisque je ne concevais pas, je suis allée chez le médecin qui a dit que j'étais normale. Il a demandé le dossier d'Anthony. Je le lui ai envoyé et le médecin m'a appelée pour me dire qu'Anthony avait eu les oreillons il y a quelques années...

- Les oreillons?

- Oui, un des effets secondaires des oreillons est la stérilité, surtout si on les contractés quand on est plus âgé...

- Oh...

- Par conséquent il était absolument impossible à Anthony d'être le père de Belle... Le monde a commencé à tournoyer autour de moi... J'étais perdue ! J'avais une chose à l'esprit ;" je dois le dire à Terry"... la grande tante je ne sais comment est arrivée à comprendre par le biais de ses espions que je savais la vérité, alors elle est venue pour essayer de me convaincre de continuer sa comédie ... J'ai refusé... Quand je t'ai vu au dîner avec Suzanne, je me suis dit que ce devait être un signe... Eliza et " son sens de la mise en scène"... Tu sais le reste...

- Ils t'aimaient vraiment Candy, ils voulaient bien te pardonner en pensant que tu faisais preuve d'infidélité...

- C'est ça ! " Je t'aime tant, ça m'est égal si tu es une pute, aussi longtemps que tu me ramènes le bébé d'un autre ?" Non, Terry, je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre d'amour... !

- Habillons-nous. Dorothée doit être de retour avec Belle...

- Elle est probablement endormie, dit Candy, c'est l'heure de sa sieste.

- Eh bien continuons notre sieste alors...

Ils firent l'amour à nouveau, ils s'endormirent et ils se réveillèrent en début de soirée, avec Belle. Albert avait appelé pour leur dire qu'Anthony était de retour.

- Je dois aller le voir, avec Belle, dit Candy

- Bien sûr, je viens avec toi...

- Merci Terry... De faire ceci...

- C'est la dernière chose à faire avant que nous ne partions...

Ils dînèrent dans leur suite, avec leur petite fille. Terry était surpris de voir combien elle lui ressemblait, même dans ses gestes. Son jeu favori était de raconter une histoire en faisant comme si elle était les personnages de l'histoire... Elle était une actrice en herbe...

Ils se préparèrent à aller au manoir. Ils arrivèrent, avec Terry portant Belle dans ses bras. Dorothée était derrière avec son sac. Candy, Terry et leur bébé entrèrent dans l'un des salons où tout le monde était assis. Annie et Patty étaient contentes de voir leur amie. Elles se levèrent pour accueillir leur meilleure amie.

- Candy ! Dit Annie en l' étreignant très fort ! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien, Annie...

- Oh Candy, dit Patty, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Candy

- Bonjour Terry, dit Annie

- Salut Terry, dit Patty

- Mesdames, dit Terry

Il avait encore le bébé dans ses bras et tout le monde pouvait voir combien elle lui ressemblait. Archie et Alistair s'approchèrent d'elle.

- Candy, dit Archie, je suis désolé...

- Moi aussi, dit Alistair

- Ce n'est pas grave., dit Candy, où est Anthony?

- Dans la bibliothèque, dit Archie

- Merci, dit Candy.

Elle alla jusqu'à Terry et prit Belle. Elle alla jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Elle ouvrit la porte. Anthony se leva quand il entendit le bruit.

- Anthony? dit-elle

Il avait l'air si triste.

- Candy? bonjour...

- Bonjour...

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit le bébé.

- Serait-ce trop fou de penser que tu es revenue vers moi? dit-il

- Je ne peux pas, dit Candy, tu as signé les papiers d'annulation, ils ont été joints au dossier...

- C'était au cas où tu reviendrais vers moi, ce sera librement de ta propre volonté, parce que tu m'aimes...

- J'aime Terry, Anthony, dit Candy tristement

- La grande tante t'a amenée à culpabiliser pour que tu m'épouses...

- Je suis si désolée. Je voulais te dire la vérité ; elle a dit que tu te suiciderais…

- Super ! Elle m'a fait paraître pathétique ! ! ! !

- Je ne savais pas pour Belle, je pensais qu'elle était de toi...

- Je sais... Je pensais que tu avais une liaison alors que j'étais... Je suis désolé Candy.

- Tu aurais pu me le demander... Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'une femme infidèle? Qui pensais-tu être le père?

- N'importe qui... Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était Grandchester...

- La grande tante ne voulait pas que tu saches qui Terry était réellement...

- Encore la grand-tante ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je ne veux plus jamais la revoir ! ! ! ! ! ! Elle a ruiné ma vie pas une fois, mais deux ! ! ! ! ! !

- Je pars pour l'Angleterre avec Terry...

- Mais...

- C'est mieux comme ça. Tu peux venir voir Belle si tu veux, mais nous avons besoin d'un nouveau départ...

- L'Angleterre...

- Anthony, tout ce que je voulais c'était vivre avec l'homme que j'aime, la grand-tante m'a manipulée, elle nous a manipulés... J'ai juste besoin de partir...

- D'accord.

- Je t'aime Anthony.

- Si tu m'aimais, tu ne me quitterais pas. Je t'ai déjà pardonné...

- Tu pensais que j'avais une liaison à ton encontre et au lieu de m'en parler, tu me pardonnes... Pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait... J'étais avec Terry la veille du jour où je suis venue te voir... pas après...

- Et maintenant...?

- C'est arrivé aujourd'hui seulement, quand Albert nous a apporté nos papiers d'annulation...

- Il en avait pour Grandchester aussi?

- C'était pour rattraper tout ce gâchis... Suzanne a signé les papiers aussi...

- Et toi et l'amour de ta vie avaient pu vous envoyer en l'air ! ! ! !

- Pas avant de nous être mariés...

- Mariés? dit Anthony blessé

- Albert a amené un juge pour nous marier. Anthony... Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça. Je suis venue pour te dire au revoir et pour te donner la possibilité de dire au revoir à Belle

- Ma petite fille... Elle doit être si désorientée...

- En fait elle était déjà désorientée...

- Que veux-tu dire?

Elle lui dit ce qui s'était passé pour Belle à l'école et avec Alistair et Archie...

- Oh mon Dieu ! ! Dit Anthony, comment Archie et Alistair ont ils pu être si irréfléchis?

- Nous aurions dû parler, tous ces secrets et mensonges... Ils ont fini par nous détruire...

- Tu l'aimais encore...

- Si Belle avait été ta fille, je serais restée avec toi et l'aurait élevée... Mais elle est celle de Terry... Je n'ai pas pu le faire une fois que je l'ai su...

- Alors si tu avais su dès le début, comme moi... Tu m'aurais quitté...?

- C'est la fille de Terry, cela n'aurait pas été juste pour elle, pour lui ou pour toi...

- Ça ne me dérangeait pas... Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants par moi-même...

- C'est la fille de Terry... Nous aurions pu adopter... Nous aurions pu faire en sorte que cela marche... Mais pas avec la fille de Terry, je suis désolée... Dieu m'a permis d'avoir son enfant, alors je vais l'élever avec lui... Je suis si désolée de te faire du mal...

Anthony regarda Belle qui se réveilla.

- Papa ? dit-elle

- Bonjour mon ange..., dit Anthony en souriant

- Bonjour papa, dit Belle

- Comment ça va?

- Je vais mieux, depuis que je suis avec le papa qui me ressemble selon oncle Archie et oncle Alistair...

- Oh Belle... Je suis si désolé au sujet de tout ceci ! Dit Anthony

- C'est pas grave... Papa... Maman et moi allons vivre dans un autre pays, nous prenons le bateau avec mon nouveau papa...

- C'est bien! Sois gentille avec maman et ton nouveau papa...

- Je le serai...

- Je t'aime Belle !

- Je t'aime Papa !

- Allons-y bébé..., dit Candy, au revoir Anthony...

-Au revoir Candy, dit-il tristement...

Elle prit la main de Belle et elle partit. Elle arriva dans le salon. Annie et Patty voulurent lui parler seule.

- Belle, vas avec papa, dit Candy

- Oui , maman, dit belle en se précipitant vers Terry

Ce dernier ouvrit ses bras et étreignit la petite fille. Archie regardait la scène le cœur brisé. Belle s'était attachée à Terry, selon Annie, depuis qu'elle était bébé ; elle aimait beaucoup Terry... La voix du sang.

Annie et Patty amenèrent Candy en haut, dans son ancienne chambre.

- Alors? dit Annie

- Je suis avec Terry maintenant, nous nous sommes mariés, dit Candy

- Juste comme ça? dit Patty

- Mon mariage avec Anthony a été annulé par Albert..., dit Candy

- Oh..., dit Annie

- Et le mariage de Terry avec Suzanne aussi..., continua Candy

- A quel titre? dit Patty

- A celui que nous avons été contraints de... Chantage émotionnel... Eh bien Albert et ses avocats savaient ce qui allait marcher... Terry,Belle et moi, nous quittons le pays...

- Quoi? dit Annie, pourquoi?

- Pour être loin de tout ceci, dit Candy... Je veux juste un nouveau départ avec Terry et Belle

- Je suis si désolée, dit Annie, de découvrir qu'elle était la fille de Terry, cela a dû être...

- Tout mon monde a changé..., dit Candy, et les gars qui pensaient que j'étais une pute trompant mon mari...

- Nous sommes désolées de cela, dit Patty, ils ont été stupides...

- Oui, j'étais furieuse contre Archie..., dit Annie

- Belle les a entendus parler, dit Candy

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a entendu, demanda Patty

- Ils disaient qu'elle n'était pas la fille d'Anthony mais" la fille de Grandchester"..., continua Candy

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dirent Annie et Patty

- Ma petite fille, mon bébé, était si désorientée en entendant cela ! Dit Candy, en fait elle l'a su avant moi ! ! ! !

- C'est un bébé ! Dit Annie, elle ne devrait pas entendre ce genre de choses et y faire face seule ! ! ! Oh mon Dieu !

- Je ne peux pas croire que ces deux frères aient été si irréfléchis ! ! ! Dit Patty, je suis si désolée Candy

- Ce n'est pas grave..., dit Candy, ce n'était qu' une longue kyrielle de choses déroutantes pour elle...

Elle a entendu aussi des choses à l'école... En tout cas, elle est heureuse que Terry soit son père, elle est heureuse de ressembler à quelqu'un, puisque tout le monde disait qu'elle ne nous ressemblait pas à moi ou à Anthony...

- La pauvre ! Pauvre bébé ! Dit Annie bouleversée, tu vas me manquer... Mais tu as vraiment besoin d'échapper à tout ceci...

- Oui, dit Patty, oh mon Dieu ! Pauvre Belle, Pauvre bébé !

- Vous pouvez venir me voir, dit Candy et nous nous amuserons beaucoup ! Vous allez me manquer aussi !

- Félicitations pour ton mariage, dirent Annie et Patty

- Merci...

Candy pleurait et ses amies aussi. Albert arriva et elle se précipita pour l'étreindre aussi.

- Merci infiniment pour tout

- Non je suis désolé je n'ai pas bien dominé la situation, j'aurais dû faire plus attention... Sois heureuse ma petite.

Candy descendit, elle dit au revoir à Alistair et à Archibald.

- Candy, dit Archie

- J'ai épousé Terry

- Oh..., dit Alistair

- Albert vous l'a dit?

- Oui, dit Archie,Belle nous a entendus, nous sommes si désolés...

- Je pensais que nous étions amis, dit Candy, pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé? Comment avez-vous pu penser que je trompais Anthony?

- Pour ce qui est de Grandchester d'habitude tu ne penses pas... Dit Archie

- Et la moralité? Dit Candy, je n'ai pas la moindre moralité? Vous auriez dû venir me voir et me demander pour Belle au lieu de présumer que je faisais preuve d'infidélité ! Je m'en moque de quoi ça avait l'air ! ! !

- Nous sommes désolés Candy, dit Alistair

- Candy? Dit Terry, tu es prête à partir?

- Oui, chéri..., dit Candy, au revoir les gars...

- Au revoir Candy, dirent les deux frères, honteux

Candy partit avec Terry, Belle et Dorothée.

- Dorothée, tu viens avec nous en Angleterre? demanda Candy dans la voiture

- Oui, madame Grandchester, dit Dorothée, je ne vous quitte pas !

- Très bien, dit Terry en souriant,Belle vous aime, c'est parfait.

Ils revinrent à leur hôtel. Ils mirent Belle au lit ensemble.. Elle était très heureuse.

- Je suis triste de quitter mon autre papa, dit Belle, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir un nouveau papa...

- Passe une bonne nuit chérie, dit Candy

- Bonne nuit mon ange, dit Terry en l'embrassant...

Candy et Terry allèrent au lit. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à faire l'amour. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

- Comment Anthony l'a-t-il pris? demanda Terry

- Il était amer, mais je lui ai dit que je voulais être avec toi. Il était prêt à me reprendre...

- Taches de son... Je suis content que tu nous aies choisi cette fois-ci ; tu aurais pu continuer la comédie...

- Pas après avoir découvert que Belle était de toi... Anthony pensant que j'étais une tricheuse de pute... Ça c'était le comble ! La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase !

Il embrassa la femme qu'il aimait passionnément, et il lui fit l'amour passionnément comme un fou. Il pensait qu'il l' avait perdue pour de bon. Il était l'homme le plus heureux de la planète... Il était son mari, elle était sa femme !


End file.
